Beyond Reasoning
by solar-sun
Summary: What happens when a girl named Candy gets sent to the Trigun world by a cat plushie her sister bought at Target? Read and find out.
1. The end of One the beginning of Another

My eyes stared out in front of me blinking at what just happened. My brown hair waved around me as the rain began to pour around us. Us I'm meaning myself and the only other person alive out in the street, Vash the Stampede, stood there neither saying or doing anything. It had been a while since I had met up with the outlaw but that didn't matter now. His eyes were focused on me and then the body in front of me in shock. All that mattered is I did what I had to do to save him. Tears begin to trickle down my face as I dropped the gun that I had been clutching for dear life. Sobs began to come up from my lungs as I covered my face with my battered and bruised hands that where wrapped tiely the day before. The salty tears stung the wounds that where underneath as I fell to my knees.  
"...Candy..." His concern voice said beside me. He had moved from his spot a few yards away. Turning a buried my face in his coat. What had happened exactly?  
  
Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter One  
The end of One the beginning of Another  
  
Tapping on my keyboard I looked at the screen feeling for my water beside me. I was typing up the final chapter to a story that I had been working on for two years. The feeling of accomplishment filed me as I typed out "The End" on my keys and sat back. All I wanted to do was take in it all. I deserved to. This story had taken part of my soul to write.   
"Hey Candy," My sisters voice said with a devilish grin upon her face.   
"What?" I asked as she entered our room with a bag in her hand. I looked at the bag questioning. "What's in that?"  
"O this?" Cathy said lifting the bag up so I couldn't peak inside. Frowning I stood up. She was shorter then me, everyone in the family was besides my dad. It came from my fathers side, my height that is. I was five ten and my dad was six one. My brother who was 15 stood about two inches less then I and figured he would overtake me one day. Cathy shoved the package in my arms laughing as I opened it. First I blinked at what I was seeing, and then...  
"AHHHHHH!" I yelled pulling out the plushie my sister had bought.  
"Target has them now," She said with a smile. "10 dollars so consider this an early Christmas present from me, k?" I nodded looking at the strange eyed cat plushie in my arms. It was the cat from Trigun. I hugged it again enjoying the fact it was my first Trigun memorabilia. Cathy walked out of the room hearing dad call her for dishes duty. I smiled sitting back down on my bed clutching the plushie. I set it beside me looking at the screen to the last of the story. Maybe I should start a Trigun fan fiction went through my head. I had a crossover with sailor moon written and a one shot story written. Maybe I should try a full fledged fan fiction of Trigun. Nodding turned to the computer again but only to see the plushie Cathy had bought me stand up.  
"...What the..." I said. Its eyes began to glow as everything around me grew dizzy as I passed out.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Stupid sister...." I muttered sitting up from my position. That's when I noticed something was seriously wrong. I seemed to have waken up outside of a desert town. Not only that I wore a white trench coat and a pair of shades where beside me. Standing up I brushed myself off to find I was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and boots with a red shirt that had a heart on it. Picking up a pair of sun glasses they where oval and rimless. "Great I'm having another one of those weird dreams!" I said looking up and seeing two suns in the sky. I began to cover my eyes but realized something....  
  
I didn't need glasses anymore. Yes tall old me who's been described as an amazon had to wear glasses. I could never afford contacts and the laser surgery was WAY out of the question. Rubbing my eyes I turned to the town and focused in on the people hussling and bussling about. I didn't need glasses. Smiling I placed on the sunglasses and decided to see where this dream took me. Walking down the streets it reminded me of the stories of the old west. There was a well in the middle of the town but people seemed to have running water in their homes.  
"Help!" A woman screamed as a man burst out of her home with a handful of something unrecognizable in the bag he was holding. I smiled. It was my dream, why not play the hero? Quickly I ran toward the man who had seen me. He dodged into an open door and I followed him. Inside it looked to be an old salon quickly I jumped over the bar stool that he tossed in my way and dove at him, directly hitting him in the middle of the back sending him flying down. The men about me quickly grabbed the man.  
"We'll take it from here miss," The sheriff said bowing his hat at me. I nodded picking up the bag and looking inside. Inside sat 3 necklaces which looked to be made of gold with a few gems on it.   
"May I take this back to the woman who it was taken from?" I asked the sheriff who just seemed to break into a smile chuckling.  
"Yeah you can take it back to Mrs. Hendrech," I nodded quickly turning and heading back outside to see the woman beside the well. Walking up to her I handed her the bag who let out a breath of relief as she took it. Looking inside she smiled.  
"Thank you thank you thank you," The woman said. "That was the third time this week that someone has attempted to steal my jewerly." Nodding I smiled as well.  
"Well then he'll think twice before he tries that again, now won't he?" I said happily. The woman dug in a pocket and pulled out some strange paper and handed it to me.  
"That's a thank you for helping me," She said. "I'm sure its plenty enough for the trouble I've caused you."  
"Ah...thank you," I smiled putting it in my pocket. "It will be used well, don't worry about that." The woman nodded and we said our good-byes and she went back to her house. Once the woman was gone I pulled out the weird paper. On it it said 1000 double dollars. "...Double dollars...where have I heard that before..." I muttered putting it in a inside pocket.  
"She always rewards well," A man said behind me. Turning I saw the sheriff behind me. He had a friendly face and white hair. That included a beard. The sheriff was a little heavy set but it made me like him more: this was a caring nice sheriff who liked to help out the local kids. I was happy that I was dreaming such a nice guy for the sheriff.  
"Really?" I said. He just chuckled thinking it was sarcasm.   
"Well we booked the man you captured," He said.   
"Good, a guy who steals should be in jail," I said with a chuckle.  
"He came with a reward miss...what's your name miss?"  
"It's Candy Rae Sir," I said putting a hand out for him to shake. He glanced down at it and laughed a little as he took it and shook it. My hand was tiny and a hand of a rich woman compared to his scarred up hands that had seen plenty of sun.  
"Well Miss Candy the man came with a 30000 double dollar reward. It seems like he had done a few things a few towns over." Wow what a crazy dream I thought nodding to the old man who waved toward a small building near us. Walking me there a package sat on the desk right inside the door. He handed it to me. "All should be there." I opened it and gasped at all the bills inside there.  
"Thank you!" I said happily hugging the man before I realized it. The sheriff just laughed patting me on the head.  
"Its good to see a young person like yourself taking the time to help people." He said. "Well I've got to go and check the streets again," The sheriff tipped his hat and walked out of the place leaving the money in my hands. I saw the little children out front and I smiled pulling out what looked like a twenty. I saw an ice cream vender during my escipade with the robber.   
"ICE CREAM!" I yelled out seeing every kid within yelling distance come rushing up to me. They all drug me to the ice cream vender I had seen and I bought everyone an ice cream cone which cost about 2 double dollars each which was about how much it was in life. At least it wasn't like one hundred double dollars or something. Everybody decided I was their new best friend for the day so I decided to play with them. Let me just say I had the best time in my life that night though it was cut short because of rain. Everyone rushed home about me leaving me in the rain. "This was a wonderful dream..." I muttered rushing to a place that said hotel. Shaking my hair out like a dog I removed my sun glasses putting them in an upper pocket of my coat. Walking up I smiled.  
"A room please," I said with a smile on my face. The inn keeper looked at me like I was nuts for some odd reason. Maybe it was because I was wet.  
"I would love to let you stay but I must warn yeah," The man said looking through a book.  
"Yeah?" I said ringing my wet muddy white coat out looking back up at him.  
"I'm sure you've heard," He said. "HE's here."  
"He?" I asked the man puzzled for his secrecy.   
"If my boss hears me then I could be fired. But your friend is outside.."  
"My friend?" Now this was really sounding whacked out but I thought it was a dream and all why not. I've had weirder. "OK let me go speak with him after I book a room."  
"That's not what I ..." The man said getting pissed at me for no apparent reason but seemed to cool himself down right away. "What type of room do you want?"  
"Whacha got?" I asked leaning on the counter.  
"Basic rooms are 20 dollars but come with no bathroom, it comes with access to a community bathroom though. For 20 more double dollars you can have a private bathroom and for 10 more dollars you get free dry cleaning."  
"So for fifty double dollars I can have my coat cleaned and take a bath?" I asked.  
"Of course and with every guest you get a free breakfast." He said.  
"Dude I'm sold!" I said slapping a fifty down on the counter. He turned and took a key from the wall and opened the book to a page.  
"Name?"  
"Candy Rae," I said with a smile as he looked at me annoyed and wrote it.   
"Well Miss Candy your room is 57. My boss wants us to fill up floor three before anything, that is why your next to HIM." He said handing me the keys.  
"I don't get what your saying with the HIM part of this but my friend is waiting outside, so I best not keep them waiting!" I said waving shoving the keys in my pocket and leaving the hotel.   
Walking out of the door I was reminded by why I went to the hotel in the first place: it was still raining. Muttering I continued out. The dream hotel guy said one of my friends was outside which means I have to go find them. Walking around I saw nobody on the bare streets of the small town. "Can dream hotel owners lie?" That's when I noticed it. A few yards away from me..by the light of a street lamp I saw a tall man standing there. Somehow that's when I knew it wasn't a dream at all. First of all this was a really long dream if it was one and second I think I was catching phemonia again. Sneezing I got the man to look at me. He was as startled as I was when I recognized him somehow through the darkness and rain. The hair of his that normally stood on end was hanging to his sides. And what I thought was rain on his face wasn't rain at all but tears. What the heck was going on? He seemed to look puzzled on why I had stood there that long looking at him.  
"Are you OK Miss?" He asked. His real hand reaching up and wiping his face off.  
"...I..I don't know..." I said strarting to become majorly confused about everything. What exactly happened. I remembered my sister and the cat plushie...  
  
That's when it truly hit me.  
"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled turning fully to face me. My hand flew up to my forehead. That's what the inn keeper was talking about. Everything was making sense now. But then again it must have been to much for me to all handle because I passed out right there.  
  
***************************************  
  
Yes I decided to write another story. Also the story I mentioned finishing never happened yet. It was just something to tie into Trigun. All my stories are still running and got plenty of chapters to go. There is a second chapter to it that is posted up as well. Review before you go if you like the idea and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories (my first REAL fully trigun story)  
  



	2. Reality

Well here is the second chapter. I hope you guys you do like this series. It's fun to write.  
  
Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 2  
Reality  
  
First thing I came to recognize was the headache I had. That was even before I opened my eyes. Sitting up opening my eyes finally I found myself in a hotel room.   
  
1. Yesterday my sister bought me the trigun cat from Target.  
2. I sit down at my computer and the thing began to glow.  
3. The next thing I remembered was waking up outside of this town.  
4. Assuming it was a dream I went along with it and even stopped a robbery.  
5. After renting a hotel with the money given to me by the sheriff I met the guy that made me realize something was definitely wrong in my head.  
  
But it wasn't it. I wasn't sick. This whole reality was real. The blankets I was holding close to me where soft and my pillow I seemingly fell asleep on was fluffy. This was more real then ALOT of my dreams. Like all of them. I also remembered passing out last night. How did I get back here then? It was my room because my keys where beside me on the table.   
"Room 57..." I picked up the keys and watched them twirl in my hands. Closing my eyes I wished to head home. It wasn't that I didn't like where I was but this was just to freaky for me to handle. I might pass out again.  
"Hey sleepy head." A voice said. Opening one of my eyes I saw the guy in question. "You've been out for a while." I watched in ahh at the spiked haired guy with his hands full of two trays. "Here." I took one of them from him and set it on my lap. "I wasn't sure you would wake up. You where out quit soundly."  
"uh...yah.." I said brushing one of my stray locks behind an ear. "Your the one who brought me in, aren't you?"  
"Yep," He said shoving some egg in his mouth. THAT scene made me chuckle. "What?" With that word a part of the egg landed on my forehead. With that he broke out laughing. Covering my mouth I began to laugh quietly. A smile came upon the outlaws face as he saw me laugh. "For a while there, with the way you spoke you made it sound like something was bad.." If he only knew. "There isn't something wrong...is there?" The look on his face was of worry and compassion. That look made me blush but I waved it off. This was him I was thinking about.  
  
Real in the flesh Vash the Stampede. The 60000000000 double dollar man. The guy I was about to write a fan fiction about before I was transported here with him.   
"No," I said giving him another smile. "I'm fine, just wandering through the desert."  
"Alone?!" He exclaimed standing up.  
"Yeah." I said looking up at his tall figure. He wasn't wearing the red coat I so loved in the anime. But then again if this was like the anime/manga he threw it off after retrieving Knives as a symbol that the battle was over and a new beginning had begun. "I can handle myself."  
"O really?" He said looking at her trying to put on a serious face. "How would you react if someone dangerous attacked you right now for no odd reason?" I looked up thinking.  
"Never had it happen," I shrugged.  
"It could, I mean a pretty woman such as yourself could be an easy target to be mugged or even worse especially with all that money your carrying around." He looked over to the table with the money from my coat pocket laying there. "I don't know where you have been but these towns aren't safe for a woman like you." I just chuckled thinking of the episode where Vash had been trying to get some pretty woman to take him on as a body guard. Who ever knew it would be me he would try to pull that line on.  
"And what do you think I should do about it?" I said almost breaking out laughing at the thought of it all. He turned and blinked at me wondering why I was holding back giggles.  
"Because..." He said then growing with determination. "I think you need a body guard." I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. It was the same old Vash..."Hey why are you laughing so hard? Do you think its funny that I told you that you needed a body guard?"  
"...Nooooo not at all...." I said trying to calm down.   
"Then why the heck are you laughing so hard?" He asked making a pouty face. Looking up I wiped the tears from my outburst away and then took a breath to calm down. Maybe I should take this offer. I would hate to travel Planet Gunsmoke alone since I was new here and all. Besides all that he was cute and even when he was an anime character I had this thing for him.  
"For one, do you even know HOW I got my money?" I asked.  
"Well no," He said. "Don't you just walk around with 30930 double dollars?" The last comment was sarcastic.   
"You shouldn't count other peoples money doofus," I said sticking out my tongue. "I stopped a robbery yesterday when I arrived here in town. I got a 1000 dollar reward from the woman and for capturing the guy I got a 30000 dollar reward. I spent 20 on ice cream for the kids and 50 for my room."  
"So you had nothing when entering October then?" He asked.  
"Well yeah I guess," I said rubbing the side of my head. Mentally I noted thats what happens when you just appear on a totally different planet cuz of a freaky plushie cat. "And second of all, do you even know my name Vash?"  
"Well yeah..the inn keeper guy said it was Candy...HEY who told you mine?!" He turned as I giggled. "I don't have my jacket anymore, how the heck do people recognize me?!"   
"Maybe it's your sunny disposition?" I said with a giggle.  
"Hey if you've known its me all along, why didn't you run or try to capture me for the reward or something?" He asked turning to me.  
"Greed for one has never been my strong point. When ever I get money I blow it on my friends and family. I've got 30000 double dollars, what's the need for 60000000000 more?"  
He just chuckled nervously at me. It was kind of cute.   
"So your name means brightly white spirit?" He asked. I nodded.   
"And yours means Vash the Stampede," I said giggling. He just chuckled standing up grabbing a slice of toast off his tray and biting it. "I liked the coat you had." I then added.   
"What? You mean you don't like this suit thingy?" He said poking at his ribs. I shook my head. "Well it really stood for something and since its over I don't need it."  
"O," I said looking down thinking about his love for Rem. Did he ever hook up with Meryl finally and where is Knives now? I wanted to flat out ask him that but I don't think I could. He would freak out and I didn't want to have that. I guessed if I hung with him long enough then I would find out. Meryl did. "Hey I've decided to take you up on body guard offer."  
"WHAT?!" He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Well you did offer it, didn't you?" I asked.  
"That was before you knew who I was," He chuckled nervously. "Normally once a person finds out who I am they either do two things run or try to collect the reward."  
"I'm sure you've met people who didn't do that," I said. "Like me for example."  
"There are people who don't but its growing fewer and fewer by the years." I sat there quietly listening. I knew Vash lived a long time, longer then any human ever since after the flood. But he wasn't human either: I was.  
"Its ok," I said wanting to reach up and put a friendly touch on his shoulder but decided not to. We weren't that close yet. "Are you traveling alone then?"  
"Yep," He said popping out of his sad mood into a cheerful manic one. He began to stretch his arms behind his back.   
"Well I'm going to take up the offer then," I said smiling. "Why travel alone."  
"But...you where trying to talk your way out of it!" He exclaimed grabbing at his head like he was frustrated at me. All I could do was giggle. If I was going to be stuck on this planet I was going to for sure have some good company with me. Stretching my arms I slipped out of the blankets only to see me dressed in a small top and very small pj bottoms. That's when I let a scream out.  
"O so you noticed, eh?" He chuckled stepping back from my bed after he heard the scream. "The inn keepers wife dressed you in some of her old pj so you wouldn't get sick. It wasn't me...I SWEAR!   
My face was bright red and I was using all my will power to restrain myself from throttling him at that moment.   
"Where are my clothes Vash?" I asked glaring up at him.  
"I'm the dry cleaning place," He chuckled nervously. "Want me to go get them?"  
"Yeah..." I said as he quickly left the room. I sighed looking down at the blanket that covered me. Was everyday going to be this difficult and stress ridden? What had I gotten my self into exactly? Closing my eyes I heard the Outlaw rushing back up with two bags, one for my shirt and the other my pants.  
"Did I mention that the inn keepers wife's most moderate pjs are the ones your wearing?" He chuckled nervously as I picked up a shoe beside my bed and threw it at him, hitting him squarely on the forehead causing him to cry like a baby. I looked at my hand. Never in my life had I actually aimed to hit something and hit it. Sure in sports I'm an excellent goalie but to try to hit the net is nearly impossible for me and yet I just hit him on the forehead, the exact place I wanted to hit. "Hey its not may fault you passed out in the rain, much less mud!" He threw my clothes on my lap and turned to leave my room. "Now excuse me, I have to go pack. I'll wait for you down in the lobby." I nodded as he shut the door. Getting up I quickly changed from the pjs that needed more cloth to my regular clothes. Picking up the shirt to change into I inspected it. It was red with a heart in the middle of it with offset color patterns inside of it. The sleeves where much like a tank top but the top of it hung off my shoulders split kind of like a flared shoulder shirt. I slipped it on. The black pants where made of a very breathable material. I figured why since I was on a planet that was just one big desert. I slipped them on and went to the closet to get my coat. I slipped it on putting the money back in the inside pocket and then went to get my boots.  
  
Within a few minutes of finding a brush and brushing my hair I was ready to go. I decided to leave the pjs there and head out. Grabbing the keys I walked down the stairs till I saw Vash. At this point he couldn't see me and I just looked at him.   
  
Yep he was still cute...  
  
Giggling I went down the stairs the rest of the way and put the keys on the desk.  
"Well Mr.. Stampede thanks for not blowing up a wall this time," The inn keeper said taking his keys and hanging them up then signing the book. I walked up putting the keys down.  
"I shall be heading out as well," I said with a smile. He nodded taking the keys and putting them up.  
"Its been a pleasure," He said. I nodded heading toward the door, the outlaw in toe. I had a smile on my face, the sun was out, and everything seemed to be looking up. This hopefully was going to be one of the greatest life experiences ever.  
"Hey wait up!" Vash said as I looked back to see him with his bag on the ground digging for something.  
"What the heck are you digging for?" I asked as he pulled out the rimless round sunglasses he was know for wearing. I smiled pulling mine out.  
"Cool!" He said coming up beside me. Mine was tinted more of a red color while his a yellow. "We so match now."  
"No," I broke in. "I'm wearing a trench coat and you my friend are not, there for we do not."  
"I told you before...its a symbol thing...I don't need it anymore..." He winned. I just chuckled pushing the glasses up on my nose more.  
"What ever you say Vash, what ever you say."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Well there is the second chapter to it. Review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	3. Questions

Well here is the next chapter in the series. I hope you like it. It took sooooo long to write Gah it was aweful!  
  
Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 3  
Questions  
  
Luckily a bus stopped at October every few days. The next day was one of those few.  
"Where are we going?" I asked Vash who turned and smiled. "How about Nevada?" I nodded as I looked at the bus driver who stood out with tickets in his hands in front of the bus.  
"80 dollars," I heard him tell a family. "80 dollars each."  
"But we don't have that much..." The woman said. "Is there any way you could cut a discount or something?" I looked at the family. They looked dirty, and like they where trying to get somewhere but everything in the world was stopping them. I sighed remembering how that felt closing my eyes. There was two smaller children, a boy and a girl, and a baby in the mothers arms.  
"We only got 200, please this is the last ride we have to take to my fathers ranch," The man pleaded.   
"I can only accept 320 if the baby stays in your lap," The man said. The father hit the side of the bus. I looked down at my money. I had plenty to live off of for a while till I figured a way back to my home.   
"Just a second Vash," I said looking back seeing him in the bottom of a pile of kids all laughing and giggling already. He seemed to be a magnet for kids. I laughed running up to the bus.  
"Just a second!" I shouted as the driver was about move them from the line. "...I'll pay for it." The driver turned to me eyeing me like I was crazy. Opening my white coat I dug in the pocket with the envelope out and pulled out four 100 double dollar bills and handing it to the driver who looked at me at shock like he had never seen someone so willing to give up a chunk of money like that. I smiled at the family, the mother was in tears looking at her husband who looked at me in shock.  
"Thank you...thank you..." The woman sobbed turning to her husband who nodded smiling at me.  
"It's ok," I said. "We all gotta get to our home, right?" I asked smiling patting the little girls head. The driver handed them five tickets and let them inside the bus. I walked back to Vash who was still under the kids. Bending down I lifted a kids leg to see his face.  
"...A little help here.." He said chuckling. I laughed.  
"Everybody, Vash will buy ice cream if you get off him," I announced. Every kid jumped off the outlaw as he stood up frowning at me.  
"You didn't have to go and do that..." He whispered to me.  
"Awe but they like ice cream silly," I replied pushing his shoulder as he dug in his pocket holding a 50 double dollar bill which a kid in front of him grabbed and everyone rushed away.  
"Awe man," He wined. "You're paying for half of that." I rolled my eyes digging in one of my pockets handing him a twenty and a five.  
"Happy now?" I replied.  
"Last call for tickets!" The driver said.  
"Shall we?" I asked as he nodded and we walked up. The driver held out his hand as Vash paid for it and hopped on the bus. I handed my 80 dollars and got on the bus with my ticket.  
"Here! Here! Here!" Two little voices called out to me. I looked around and saw that in front of Vash was the two kids who I paid for. I broke out in a smile nodding seeing Vash eye me confused at what was going on. One kid hopped up and quickly sat in Vash's empty spot on his seat. He looked down at the boy startled. The parents sat across from him with the baby in hand chuckling at their children. I sat down on the outside looking at the girl.  
"Hi," I said with a smile.  
"Hi my name is Susie!" She said cheerfully.  
"I'm Candy Susie and that is my friend Vash," I pointed to Vash who chuckled nervously.   
"That's my brother Charles," She said to the boy who was poking Vash now.  
"Hey Vash Mr.. Do you know her?"  
"Yep," He said patting him on the head with a grin.  
"Is she your GIRLFRIEND?" He said poking Vash who just laughed nervously pushing the boy away. I turned back laughing looking at the girl.  
"Now boy...that's none of your business.." Vash said rubbing the boys head.  
"He's cute..." Susie whispered to me. I just giggled nodding. That's when she turned and pulled two dolls out. "This is my two dollies that papa let me take with to grandpa's house."  
"They're pretty," I exclaimed taking the one she handed me.  
"I'm naming her after you Candy," Susie said smiling.  
"Aww that's so nice!" I exclaimed hugging the little girl.  
"Can I ask you something?" Susie said.  
"Sure," I responded handing the doll back.  
"Mama said your an angel. Is that true?" She asked. "Cuz I thought angel's have wings and such. You wear white but you have no wings." I chuckled nervously.  
"No..I'm not an angel Susie, I just have a big heart," I patted her on the head.  
"Hey do you want to play dolls with me then?" She asked. "I can't get Charley to play and besides he's beating up your friend." I turned my head to see Charles and Vash rolling around in the seat. I just chuckled looking back at her and nodded.  
"Sure," I responded taking the dolls he handed me and we began to play.  
Soon the two moons began to raise up in the sky as Susie had fallen asleep beside me clutching her two dolls. I looked back to see Vash staring out at the sky. "Hey Vash.."I whispered. Startled he turned his head to me and put on a small smile.  
"Yeah?"   
"Wanna move Charley up here," I said. He stood up taking the little boy in his hands and moving him beside his sister. I looked over at their parents who too where asleep with the baby in hand. I moved back with Vash yawning. "It's been a long day." He nodded.  
"*Yawn* Yeah,"  
"So what did you and Charley talk about?" I asked giggling slightly looking at the top of the two children's heads.  
"*Yawn* Nothing really," He muttered leaning his head onto his arm on the window." I glared at him for a second and sighed slouching down and curling up a bit grabbing the trench coat and wrapping it around me more. I used Vash's side for a pillow which he didn't seem to mind considering I could hear his breathing change once he fell asleep.  
  
(Dream)  
Around me was green. Like I was back at home on a cool summer day. The grass waved below my feet. It would have been peaceful but my mind was in torment. Something was shouting at me.  
"You...you don't belong here..." The voice hissed. I looked around franticly but nothing shown as to be the keeper of the voice. "You should not be here....go back home..." Then there was pain. My knees buckled from the pain...like something was tearing at my back...all I wanted was to relieve the pain...but I couldn't. "Go Home!"  
(End of Dream)  
  
"...Hey Candy..." A voice broke through. I shot up hitting the seat in front of me which flung me back. Little giggles came into my head as I looked around again trying to figure out where I was. Turning my head tfv o see who's hand was on my shoulder Vash grinned.  
"Morning!" He cheerfully said holding out a sandwich to me. I took it from him yawning. The dream quit visible in my head. I waved it off though because I was known to have weird dreams. Not a week before all this had happened I had a dream that my father was Vash. Chuckling quietly I took a bit out of the sandwich.  
"This is good," I said after swallowing the first bite. "Where did you get it?"  
"From Charleys parents saying it was a thank you," He said pulling his sandwich from nowhere and took a bit out of it."  
"O." I said with a smile turning to the couple. "Thank you," The woman nodded looking back down at her baby while she was feeding it. "How long till we get to Nevada Vash?"   
"O we're almost there," Vash said taking another bite of his sandwich. I nodded.  
"Hey Candy!" Susie's little voice chirped out. "We're going to see grandpapa in Nevada!"  
"That's nice," I said with a smile putting my sandwich down.  
"Do you have a grandpapa?" Charley asked looking at both of us.  
"Yeah I do," I said smiling. "I have two of them."  
"Do you ever visit them?"  
"Yep I do," I said happily.  
"How about you Vash?" Charley said.  
"Nope," I responded.  
"Do you have any brothers?" Susie asked.  
"Yep I have two of them," I said.  
"How old?" She said with a little smile.  
"15 and 8," I said.  
"I have two brothers," Susie said. "Charley and Edward." Chuckling I looked over at their parents who where talking about something while the mother was burping the baby.  
"Do you have any brothers Vash?" Susie asked turning to him.  
"Yep," He said with a smile. "One."  
"How old?" Charley said peaking his head up.  
"Same age, he's my twin brother," Vash said chuckling.  
"How about sisters?" Charley asked.  
"Nope," He said.  
"Yeah I have a sister," I said. "She's 17."  
"Cool!" Both children said. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked over at Vash who was just chuckling.  
"Hush now..." Their mother said. "It's your nap time." I turned to Vash.  
"You have a brother eh?" I asked. I knew he already did. I saw the series enough times to know about Knives. The question was to find out where he was after the series ended.  
"Yeah.." He said his voice sounding depressed.  
"Did he die?"   
"No..." He said. I looked down. Something defiantly happened with Knives after the series ended.  
"O." I responded looking down. That's when something started to bug me. Like I had poison ivy on my back. It slowly began to feel itchy. I figured it was the heat and sweat. So I pulled off my jacket and placed it on my lap. "Hey Vash,"   
"Yeah?"  
"Could you itch my back?" I asked turning my back to him. I felt his finger nails on my back. Sighing I sat there as he finished itching. "Thanks." Turning I sat back. My back still had a dull itch to it but it could be ignored. That's when I noticed the town out the window. "Is that..."  
"That's Nevada..." Vash nodded breaking in. Smiling I clapped happily. The two little kids hopped up and down.  
"Grandpapa, grandpapa, grandpapa!" They chanted smiling happily. I leaned back smiling happily taking another bite of my sandwich. Things seemed to be looking up here on planet Gunsmoke.   
It wasn't longer till I was standing on the hot and dusty desert sand looking up at the sky stretching with my coat and money in my arms. Turning my head I saw Susie and Charley waving at me happily as they walked off probably to their grandfathers place.  
"Good kids," I said happily looking over at Vash. "Wouldn't you agree?" Turning a smile adorned his face.  
"Of course." He responded. "Shall we, that sandwich was nice but I'm craving for my favorite snack..." I chuckled. I knew what he was talking about.  
"While you get the snack I think I'll go window shopping. I need some new clothes."  
"K," He said rushing off turning a corner to the right. I stopped in front of a small clothing store and entered it. I picked up a shirt, it was black. Looking over I saw a pretty white backless dress.   
"Wow..." I muttered.  
"Pretty isn't it?" An old man said coming up behind me. "I made that about 5 years ago yet nobody buys it."  
"I love it," I squealed touching the fabric. It was soft. Would I ever have need for a dress like this traveling with Vash? Probably not...but...but it was so pretty. "I need a traveling bag, something I can sling over my back."  
"Over here..." The man said leading me to a shelf full of bags. One in particular caught my eye though, it was a black one with little white wings on it embroidered upon it. Picking it up I looked at the stitching closely. "That one is 30 double dollars."  
"How about the dress?" I asked.  
"500 double dollars," He said.  
"I also need pants and shirts." I said. The man smiled rushing to the back and coming out with a bunch of pants and shirts.  
"You travel a lot, eh?" He asked bringing it all and pushing me in a dressing room. After about 10 minutes of trying on clothes, I knew my size and walked out taking what I liked and went through the shop picking out more clothes, a few skirts, a few shirts, and some pants. He quickly placed the clothes I had chosen on the table along with the bag. I went over to the dress and took it off the hanger. I had never been able to afford something like this in all of my life.   
"I want this too." He nodded and added all up. I ended up spending 800 double dollars as he packed it all in the sack. Walking out Vash stood in the middle of the street with a donut in his mouth as he munched it happily. I giggled walking out which made him glance my way.  
"Got it," I said happily. He nodded.  
"Want one?" He asked handing me a powdered donut.  
"Thanks," I said taking a bite out of it. A smile adorned my face. If I could only stay with the outlaw here on planet Gunsmoke. But something hit me...turning I saw men, about five of them.  
"Well hello Vash," A man said. The man's eyes turned slightly to see me standing there. "We're here on behalf of your brother."  
"My brother..." Vash muttered his happy face went straight into one of determination. I looked back at the men. "What does he want?"  
"Your death so he can get rid of humanity,"  
"What?!" Vash said his eyes flaring open. I gasped when I heard that. How could Knives ever do that?!   
"...how...how dare he!" I said getting pissed. "If he is Vash's brother why would he want him dead?!" I felt a hand grip my shoulder.  
"I suggest you take cover," He said looking up at the guys.   
"...but..." I muttered. The guys seemed ready to attack.  
"Just go," Vash said. "This has nothing to do with you." Sighing I nodded and rushed off to the side. He pulled his gun out and aimed it at the five guys who took off running. I stood in the alley watching Vash wishing I could help. I've only picked up a gun in 8th grade, shooting my dads gun. There wouldn't be any help I could offer besides staying out of the way. I watched as Vash rolled and shot one guy in the shoulder. There was a noise behind me. I turned my head and noticed someone standing behind me. Turning he stood in the shadows glaring at me. I turned around fully and looked at the shadowed man. His blue eyes full of hate glared upon me.  
"...Knives..." I muttered touching my face in shock. He didn't look to happy.  
"A spider knows my name...don't you feel special.." Knives stood up fully. "Did my pathetic brother tell you."  
"...No..." I said taking a step back.  
"Then how did the little spider know my name?" He said stepping forward but he was still in the shadows. Would Vash even know that his brother was here. That's when I felt my back start itching again.   
  
Not a time like this...  
  
"So...your a new spider my brother has been hanging out with, did he get bored of the other two?" He picked a piece of my hair up as he came closer.  
"Knives...please...." I whispered. A frown came upon his face as he dropped my hair.  
"I should just kill you.." He hissed. "...but...something is strange about you..." How...how could he have know I wasn't from Gunsmoke? Somewhere in his clothes he pulled out a knife.  
"Knives!" Vash shouted. He stepped foreword toward his brother. "What is this?"  
"My brother..I've decided since you do not wish to see it my way I've decided to exterminate you to stop your foolishness." Knives said. I had turned to watch the two siblings fight. There was a feeling in the air of power. It was unnerving. Turning he put the tip of the blade against my neck. The cold metal was an unwelcome feeling.   
"Knives!!" I closed my eyes. The next think I realized is he has sliced a giant gash in my back. I screamed. I turned to him who was just laughing.  
"Did the spider not like what I did?" He asked. Tears began to form in my eyes from the pain.  
"What is it with you and spiders?!" I screamed at him feeling something something rising up inside of me. "I am no frickn' spider! Nor you are the butterfly! This isn't about insects Knives you moron. This is about helping everyone for the greater good."  
"Is that so? Did my brother tell you all this spider?" He asked getting closer to me laughing in my face. That's when he reached back and slapped the wound which made me fall foreword upon his chest.  
"Knives...stop it!" Vash yelled behind me. With the hand he had slapped my back with he grabbed my chin.  
"So then spider, what am I?" Feeling really pissed I shoved him off of me closing my eyes. But that wasn't what happened. Something happened...I couldn't explain it. I opened my eyes to see Knives sitting on the ground a few yards away grabbing at his chest where I had pushed him.  
"What the hell..." Knives said glaring up at me removing his hand from his chest showing two burn marks in the form of my hands pushing him that had gone through his shirt even. Standing up he glared at me. I stood there breathing heavily as I felt my backside becoming wetter from the wounds. He stared at my face for a few seconds then stood up. "I don't care who or what you have with you to protect you brother. We end this soon." With that he ran through the alley. Vash ran up in front of me looking at his brother odveously.  
"...Vash..." I muttered feeling my vision starting to blur and consciousness slipping. ",,,Help me..."  
"..Candy!" Was the last thing I heard.  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
Well there it is. Like I said it took a while. Did you know I wrote two other alternate chapters to this before I settled on this? I bet you didn't. I will be having a deleted scenes post at the end of this series btw. Review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	4. Vash's Turn

Finally after a month of like nothing I can write again. I had like 5 projects due for school so my writting had to take a back seat. Well here is the next chapter of Beyond Reasoning, freash off the keyboard  
  
disclaimer: Ok me+trigun ownage=happy person BUT me+reality= Not ownage trigun OK?  
  
Chapter 4  
Vash's Turn  
  
I stand there with a bleeding woman in my arms staring down at her wondering what the hell is going on! This woman spoke of things no human alive could have witnessed. Rem was the only one who had witnessed the scene with the butterfly and spider to begin with and she had been long since dead before this girl walked the face of Gunsmoke. And then...then the light from her hands. I don't even think Knives understood what happened like me. I was left questioning what I saw. Quickly I grabbed her into my arms and rushed to the local hospital.   
So there I sat in the waiting room of the hospital questioning myself of all I saw. If I had all been true then the woman Candy had a lot of explanations to who she really was.   
  
Rem...  
  
I wish you where here. It would make things a whole lot easier.  
  
Looking up a nurse stood there with a clip board in her hands.  
"Some stitches and she'll be as good as new," The woman said. "We had to do a blood transfusion on her but besides that everything seems ok." I let go of my breath I was holding. At least she was going to live through this to explain herself. I stood up. The nurse told me I could go and see her and I headed down the hall with the directions she told me. Staring at the door she said she was in. My eyes outlined the numbers and letters that made up the room id. This was a big hospital so it was a strange code.  
  
136uV  
  
Spreading my palm out on the door I walked inside to see the girl with her head turned and looking out the window that her bed was by.  
"Hey," I responded putting my hand up as to wave at her. I sat down in the chair next to her with this goofy grin on my face trying to make her feel better about the whole situation. "I would explain my brother but you seem to know him a bit." Her head jolted to look at me in shock. "I would like some explanation about that...if you don't mind." Her eyes immediately left my face and went down to her hands.  
"I don't know if I can offer you an explanation you would believe Vash," Her voice was quiet and full of pain.   
"Try me," I said trying to lighten the mood a bit leaning back in my chair putting on another smile.  
"...I...I can't Vash," She just said.   
"Then explain the glowing hands and how my brother of all people got knocked into a wall because of it," I said trying to move on.  
"I can't explain that either Vash." She lifted her palm up to her face and rubbed her eyes. "...I don't understand anything anymore..."  
"Well tell me what you've got...cuz you owe me at least that," I said leaning toward her. Candy looked at me and then back down at the blanket.  
"I arrived here on Gunsmoke after getting a plushie from my sister back on Earth..that's all I can really tell you."  
  
Earth? Did she say earth?! Nobody has spoken about Earth in ages.  
  
"What do you mean Earth?" I asked wondering if she had gotten the worlds mixed up or something.  
"I lived on Earth Vash in the beginning of the 21 century if you must know," She said looking back at me. "But then again...I don't know...everything seemed to fit yesterday but now I look at it with the weird hand things and wonder if I'm just nuts."  
"Hey I saw it too!" I said. "You can't be nuts about that."  
"Then we're both nuts," She responded which made me fall over. Slowly getting up I looked at her even more. The brown hair she held wasn't much darker then Millys and also held really light highlights near the tips which was closer to Knive's hair. Her complextion was still a mystery to me. This girl was so light in a desert waist land it wasn't funny. The skin she held looked like it would tan quit easily with all the sun she had been getting but the strange thing is is that out of the past three days since I've known her it hasn't changed one bit. Then it hit me.  
  
If she was from Gunsmoke then her skin would be darker, waaayyyyy darker then it is.  
"I don't think your nuts," I said finally feeling good about my discovery. "Your to light Candy. Here on Gunsmoke you would be darker at your age growing up here. That proves either two things: One, that you grew up on Earth and did get here with that plushie thing you told me about or Two, you've lived under a rock for like ever." The way she looked at me was like a child who had discovered the final piece of the puzzle. A smile now adorned her face. "But that still doesn't explain how you did that weird light thing and you knew about the spider and butterfly thing."  
"I don't know how I did it. and yah it does." She responded moving a piece of hair back behind her ear. "Back on Earth there is this comic book and cartoon series called Trigun. It told about your life up until the confrontation with Knives which led you to shoot him in both legs and arms."   
  
I nearly fell over.  
  
"...let me get this straight. On earth there is this TV show about ME and my brother?" I asked in bewilderment. She nodded slowly, I leaned back trying to take it all in. In the past there is a TV show showing the future of mankind as a cartoon and comic. This is really messed up. "So you know about Wolfwood?"  
"Yeah the priest dude.." She said. "Who was secretly a gun ho gun but you grew on him so much he ended up dieing..."  
  
This was REALLY super gigantic sized messed up. I had no privacy at all!!  
  
My expression must have been pretty funny because the serious/exausted face she had on melted into a smile and a chuckle. I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh as well. Who knew all this would happen to end up bringing us together?   
"Anyway," Her voice broke in. "I have a hard time sleeping in moving vehicles and all so I think I'm going to make up for lost time here," Turning she curled up on her side so her back didn't touch the bedding below her. I watched her for a few minutes seeing her breathing change from awake to a heavier slower pace telling me she was asleep. Going to the chair beside the bed facing her I sat down. I had no where to be in a hurry. This girl had intrigued me. That is why I stayed also the fact my brother saw her with me so he could step in and kill her at anytime just to spit me. Looking out the window once again the feeling of dread coming onto me. Rubbing my real hand I brushed my hair aside. I needed to take a shower and relax but with her in the hospital sleeping I couldn't leave her. Something brought this strange girl to Gunsmoke and I was sorta afraid that it would come and send her back. She hadn't acted like Meryl at the beginning. This strange girl knew who I was entirely and still didn't blink twice when she said she wanted to join up with me with my travels on Gunsmoke. Leaning back I felt tired so I decided to sleep right there. My brother wouldn't dare try to attack her or me in such a place.  
  
(dream)  
Blank faces...of blacks and grays in front of me. Their bleak eyes glaring upon me as if to condemn me for being what I was. Echos surrounded me as I stood there above the crowd. They where human voices...of long past tormenting me. They where the ones who had died because of my brother and my feud all these years. There was never a day I didn't cry for them.  
"....Vash..." A voice said. Upon turning to it I saw a little girl...different from the others. Instead of the normal blacks and gray the rest where made up of she was white. Her hair was tied in braids by each of her ears. Her eyes where a brown that almost sparked out of her sockets as she stood there only three feet tall compared to my six. "...I thank you for taking care of them...I really do. But you should not be tormented over all their deaths. It is a natural thing for humans to die. You tried as you could to stop and succeeded in a lot of them. Cherish the ones you can save but don't drown in the sorrow over the ones you couldn't."  
"...who are you?" I asked the girl in my dream who spoke of things no child could really comprehend.  
"The question is Vash, what am I?" With the end of that sentence the girl seemed to break apart. I reached out to grab her, trying to stop it but only found in my hand a bunch of white feathers. Blinking I looked at them wondering what it all ment.  
(end dream)  
  
I woke up to a sneeze. It was a loud one. Opening an eye I saw Candy standing there with her white jacket on once again trying to bend down to pick something up.   
"Hey!" I shouted jumping up and rushing to her side. "You can't be doing that! Jeez do you want the stitches to pop open again or something?! You could have just woken me up and I would have gotten it." A small weak smile came upon her features.  
"..I'm sorry...it's just that you where sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up," Her quiet voice said as she avoided my eyes. I frowned slightly glaring at the girl.  
"Next time do so! I don't want you to cause yourself more pain. I'll be happy to help." I put on a grin which somehow earned me a glare. I rubbed the back of my head wondering what happened exactly with her moods. "Well it was good that you weren't wearing your jacket."  
"Yeah," She responded pulling her book bag up on a shoulder only to whimper in pain. Quickly I took it from her grasp and put it on my shoulder.  
"I'll take that," I said brushing my hair back. She sat down on the bed that the sheets had been changed recently.  
"Vash?" Her quiet voice cracked out.   
"Yeah?" I responded wondering what had happened to make her act the way she was. This wasn't the girl that I had met at the hotel.  
"Have you ever had one of those dreams that seemed to real..." She muttered rubbing her forehead.  
"I guess," I responded sitting next to her looking down at her pale face. "But that's all it is is a dream if that's what is bothering you." Standing up I looked out the window for any sign of suspicious activity.  
"Was Knives the reason why we came to Nevada?"   
"Yes," I said turning to her. "Knives after being treated for the gun shots at a hospital left without a word to me. I was trying to find him when we met up because he had just left."  
"O." She said looking down. "Maybe we shouldn't travel together since your brother is loose and threating to kill you."  
"No, he knows your face now and probably figures a good way to get to me is to kidnap you. I can't leave you, it just won't work. You'll be in even more danger if you stay behind then traveling with me." I turned to her face to look at the response from her. Candy's face seemed to brighten slightly after I had said that. "Besides, being alone all the time sucks. Nobody should be alone." She nodded then stifling a yawn as well. "Shall we head?" Another nod came from her as we walked out the door. I paid the nurse what I owed bringing her here as we walked out and in the middle of the street. Turning her head she smiled slightly at me.  
"Are we going to pursue your brother Vash?" She asked.  
"No," I said after a long pause. Thinking about it all I came the the conclusion that he would find me before I found him and besides if I could stay alert enough, I could keep Candy safe while waiting for Knives to show up. We couldn't just stay in Nevada though, eventually my past would catch up with me here and Candy could be used as leverage for me to give up for the reward. My eye wondered toward the girl who stood there looking in the distance. She seemed to be laughing quietly. I looked ahead to see a bunch of kids with a little puppy. I couldn't help but laugh as well. It was quit a cute site. Somehow..somehow Candy made me not as worry as much about my brother just then. How the heck does she doe that? "Lets go to Wyoming." I turned.   
"..Wyoming..." She muttered looking down slightly, her eyes seemed full of pain.   
"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. Candy just shook her head.  
"Nothing...Wyoming it is." She responded. "So do we rent a place to stay till the next bus or something?" I looked at her in bewilderment. I was sure that in my travels that in my few visits to the small town of Wyoming, nothing happened so I figured it hadn't been shown on her "TV" thing. Sighing I just let it go. With troubles like my brother in the near future I shouldn't dwell on a weird look she had held when I had mentioned Wyoming.   
"Well Wyoming isn't very far but you have that wound to worry about. We could walk, it's only a few miles away. The bus won't be around for three days. We could get to Wyoming in a few hours." I said.   
"I guess we could do that." She responded with a smile. "I can still move pretty well, it's just bending down that hurts." I nodded.  
"Ok, then lets go!" I said.  
  
*************************************  
  
Well there is the next chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it. Review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	5. Wife and Husband Mayhem

Hehe welcome to my fic once again! Yes it is summer and yes I have spent a lot of time writing so yes you get to enjoy them once again! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vash, Knives, Meryl, Milly, the cat, Wolfwood, and all of the gun ho guns though if I marry the creator...grins and he dies then I could. One can only dream :P  
  
Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 5  
Wife and Husband Mayhem  
  
We had entered Wyoming a few hours later. Looking back I noticed the woman there dragging her feet.  
"We're here!" I announced as she looked up giving me a weak smile nodding.  
"I see that." She responded looking around as her eyes landed upon my face once again. "...I really don't know this place that much..."  
"Hey its cool," I said turning my head forward and looking ahead. Wyoming was said to be one of the nicer places to visit to on Gunsmoke, and that was probably why she didn't see it. First of all we needed to get set up a base here, somewhere where she could walk about and get used to. I had been to this town more then a dozen times. Looking ahead once again he saw the children of the town playing in the street. A smile broke on my face as I turned into the hotel and walked up to the desk. "Hello?" Looking about though something strange and erie about the room.  
"...Hello brother.." A familiar voice said again. I shot my head around and up to see him sitting on top of the book shelf in the lobby.  
"...Knives..." I found myself hissing grabbing for my gun.  
"Hold it!" Knive's hand came up telling me to hold it. I didn't let go of my gun turning my eyes to see Candy standing there looking up at him, fear written all over her features. My eyes went back to my brother as I frowned.  
"What the hell do you want?!" I shouted at him. "Are you going to try and kill me again?" I stepped forward.  
"Well not now," He said looking at his finger nails like I wasn't an issue with him. I was still pissed at what had happened in the past few days.  
"Why can't you just grow up!" I yelled. "Humans brother are not the problem with this world."  
"O then, what is brother? Me?" With that last word Knive's chuckle seemed to turn into a hiss as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at me then his eyes pointed back to where Candy stood.  
"Leave her out of this!" I yelled. That's when Knives jumped from the top of the book case and stood up glaring at me once again.  
"No...she and her kind are the ones who broke us apart Vash, don't you see that? Or have they brain washed you to much to even notice that!" Knives dove at me, which I saw and moved in one motion and countered it flipping in to the ground and pulled my gun out. Once again we stood there, with guns in each others faces. Sweat began to drip from my brow as I glared at him and he returned the look. That's when he moved the gun away from my face and pointed at Candy who was still standing there a look of horror painted upon her face. Knives looked up at me and grinned.  
"I should do it Vash," He muttered to me gripping my gun and pulling it closer to his chest.  
"...Stop it!" Candy screamed tears flowing down her face. Was she crying in fear? "..Brothers shouldn't be doing this!"  
"Get away from here!" I screamed at her trying to tell her to leave the building as Knives pulled the hammer back on his gun.  
"Should I do it...Vash?" Knive's whispered.  
"Don't you dare!" I hissed back pressing the barrel of my gun to his brow. This was really pissing me off. I felt the weight beneath shift all of a sudden and the sound of metallic hitting against something. Looking back at Candy I noticed she was standing right behind me, and Knive's gun wasn't in his hand anymore. I looked to my right and noticed it on the floor next to the stairs and a look of determination upon the woman's face as her eyes brimmed in tears.  
"What the hell...?!" Knives said under me trying to push me off and go for his gun but I somehow kept him at bay. Candy had walked over to the gun and picked it up. "I..I'll kill that bitch!" Frowning I glanced down at him who was glaring at me.   
"You won't be killing anybody," I said firmly removing my gun from his brow and standing up beside Candy who held his gun in her small hands compared to it. Knives slowly got up not moving his eyes from mine and snatched the gun from her hands and looked down at her. I was about to move her behind me when Knives spit at her and walked toward the door. Stopping at the entrance he turned around once more.  
"I suggest you get rid of the excess baggage brother," He said. "It can prove fatal. Besides human hearts are fickle things..." Walking out the door he left me bewildered and I felt Candy fall to her knees trembling. Bending down slightly I touched her shoulder softly.  
"..Are you ok?" I asked her. In the past 24 hours this woman had somehow survived two encounters with my brother who was known to kill hundreds at a time. She seemed to be shaking and looked quit pale considering she was pale before I met her. Though her skin retained a light pink glow, even that seemed to have faded away with all that was happening around her. "..Candy?" Her eyes slowly looked up meeting mine, she looked quit shaken from all of it. "Maybe it would be best you rest once we check in."  
"...We can't..." She muttered tears threating to spill over her eyes and upon her cheeks.  
"Why are you crying?" I asked really puzzled. Maybe it was all of it that was causing her to be so quiet and depressed like.  
"..Because Knives killed the hotel manager..." Her voice which wavered in and out came out as her hand extended out and pointed at a limp hand that shown out from behind the desk. I held my breath in walking over there slowly to find a man, in a pool of his own blood.   
"...O god.." I muttered looking behind seeing Candy gone. Knives didn't come and take her while I was finding his mess?! Stepping out the door I saw her in tow with a Sheriff rushing toward me. This woman really confused me...puzzled me. At first it looked as if she was going to pass out and then she's going and running about alerting officials?! But I guess it wasn't the time to think about such a thing. The sheriff was going to be asking a few questions and I would have to tell the truth. Knives had killed the man, but if they went after him they could die too. Why was my life so difficult?!  
  
So there I found myself 3 hours later being interviewed for the fourth time at what had happened. They didn't believe my name was Mr. Eriks either but I didn't want to be arrested. It was bad enough having hundreds of impostors making my name worse in the eyes of the law.  
"Come on..." I wined. "I'm tired and sleepy and I have to take care of that girl who came in with me."  
"...Yesss...Miss Candy Rae," The deputy said writing something done. "She was sent to the hospital not to long after we got here. It seems during the fight the stitches on her back reopened.."  
"WHAT?!" I shouted. Quickly I covered my mouth realizing what I had just done. I didn't understand why I did that. Sure I was worried about the woman. After the slash upon her back she didn't seem as cheerful as she was on the bus or after I first met her. This probably wouldn't help her mood one bit. Frowning I glared at the deputy. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He just looked up putting the pen down beside the paper.  
"Because she will survive it and we needed you for questioning, not over reacting about it."  
"For three hours!" I shouted getting really pissed at his expressions and not caring adittue he held toward me in general.  
"Well we go the information we needed so you may go Mr. Eriks." Was his statement while writing something else down. Standing up I glared at him turning I headed out the door trying to think of where the hospital was and where another hotel in this town was. I'm sure the woman wouldn't want to stay at a hotel where there was a murder or where my brother had showed up at. Thinking about my brother brought back the last incident. Mainly how my brother had flown back into the wall with light emanating from her hands. What was it about this woman?! Rubbing my chin I walked in and stepped up to the desk asking for her. They told me quit quickly that she was on the second floor waiting for someone to pick her up. Well that would make sense since she knew nobody nor nothing about Gunsmoke. Rubbing the back of my head I walked up the stairs to see her sitting at a chair quietly. Odveously she hadn't notice me walk up the stairs and stand there. I noticed once I stopped wearing my coat most people's eyes didn't first come to me. I figured it was because red that was the color of determination also was a very demanding color in itself. Even now when I wore my black and blue suit I got looks, but never as much as I used to get. Maybe I should just start wearing cloths that where considered "normal" here no Gunsmoke.  
Looking ahead I studied her for a second. Both of her arms where clasped out in front of her while she let them go out in front of her, using her knees as an arm rest. She looked really shy and quiet just then. It almost made me want to feel sorry for her. Then again thinking about the light I didn't know what to think about this woman who somehow came from Earth. Her long brown hair was tossed about her, framing her face perfectly. A hand of hers reached up and removed a piece of her hair from the front of her face as her brown eyes turned direction in viewing. Candy's eyes finally noticed me then down the hall as she stood up quietly turning and grabbing the jacket which she was sitting on and turned heading my direction. I stood there not knowing what to think of the woman as she walked up next to me looking up at my face.  
"I guess my coat didn't survive the second time." Her voice said as a smile came upon her face raising the trench coat up showing the blood on the back. "Well I knew it would happen sooner or later, I mean you can't keep white clean forever, impossible, especially in this type of environment where there is sand and dust everywhere."  
"Yeah," I said taking the coat from her hands and held it at my side. "Either way we should probably get you a new coat. Your back can't be exposed like that." She turned slightly and tried to look down her back only to have her stop and yelp in pain turning back around so her back wasn't twisted. The gash looked quit bad. My brother didn't seem to like sharp knives, but then again he liked inflicting the most pain he possibly could, that was my brother for yah. Frowning I looked down at her who was rubbing the side of her face.  
"Shall we head?" A smile came upon her features as she looked up at my face once again. I nodded and lead the way to the other hotel of the area. Sure I didn't sleep there much because the neighborhood it was in. Wyoming was a nice town, 90% of it but there was one district that did not sit well with me. There was always gun fights in the mornings and in the evening it wasn't the end of the night until something caught fire and three fire stations had to be called in to stop it but...I looked back slightly at the woman again who's eyes where on something else, wondering about the street. Especially for a woman this place was a dangerous. The men of the streets wouldn't look twice to a woman walking by unguarded by a husband, or brother, or son. Slowing my pace I matched hers beside her. "Where are we going?"  
"The other hotel in this town," I responded looking about feeling the change in mood as we turned a street and found men in small groups glaring at us. My arm went around Candy's waist pulling her closer to me. I felt her weight shift but I didn't look down at her but glanced at every man who looked like he would give us trouble trying to make sure that they understand not to even come close. Turning a corner I saw the small hotel that we where heading for and quickly sped up the pace and got in the doors.  
"What was that?" Candy said behind me.  
"...er...This isn't a very good neighborhood," I said taking my gaze from the window and turning around to see a man standing behind a small table, with a toothpick in his mouth as he chewed upon it glaring at us. Walking up I looked down. "A room please?"  
"One?!" Her head turned violently toward me.  
"Yes one," I said. "In this neighborhood you can't be to careful. I'll sleep on the floor, I just don't want you alone." I responded which seemed to quiet her down as I turned to the desk who had wrote something.  
"That will be 80 double dollars," The man huffed as I pulled out the money and slapped it on the desk as he handed me the key. Looking at it it had the numbers 89 upon them as I headed up the steps slowly and looked back seeing her walking behind me quietly, her eyes never moving from the face of the man. Walking up at the top of the stairs I walked down the hall to the next set of stairs passing about twenty doors along the way quietly. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from it all. This hotel was know to rent to criminals. Doors open quietly as eyes peered out glaring at me as I walked to the next step waiting for Candy to catch up and then we both went up the next fight of stairs. Looking ahead at the top of the stairs I saw the numbers 89 down the hall by the stairs heading up to the next set of rooms. Looking about I began to walk with Candy's soft footsteps behind me. Reaching room 89 I opened it with the key and found a room that had seen its better days. The bed looked like an elephant had slept on it the night before. There wasn't even a small chair in the room. Maybe I should have gotten two rooms but I couldn't trust the men in this place. Candy had hired me to be her body guard and in the condition she was in now I didn't feel like much of a body guard. I heard the door close behind me and Candy walk up beside me examining the room.  
"I guess it's ok," She said walking over to the bed and slowly sat down dropping her bag beside her on the floor. "The bed feels better then it looks." A chuckle passed from her lips. I smirked watching the woman look down at her boots trying to reach down.  
"Don't do that." I almost shouted walking over there pushing her hands away and untying the boots. "We don't need those stitches to pop open again!" I untied the boots and slipped them off placing them beside her bag. "You shouldn't rely on yourself as much!" I said placing a big grin on my face looking up at her face. I became quit startled at the first sight of her eyes upon me. The grin was replaced with a serious expression as I locked eyes with her. I never realized how deep her eyes really where. She broke off they eye lock quit suddenly which left me puzzled as she glanced over at the door. Looking back I saw two men standing there, one of their hands upon the handle of the door. I stood up glaring at the men. I hadn't even realized that the door had opened!  
"We've seen you before," One of the men said walking in frowning I glared at the man. Why was it everyone wanted something from me today of all days?! "Your that typhoon man.." I really didn't want to deal with this now.  
"Whom are you referring to?" Candy's voice said behind me. I turned my head to see her standing up. "Are you referring to my husband here because if you are you are deeply mistaken my dear gentlemen." I felt her hand touch my real as she came to my right side pulling it up to her chest, inter winding her fingers with mine as she kissed it softly.  
"Hff, where's your rings?" The other man said.  
"Hey You leave my wife alone!" I said thinking on my feet. "We got mugged today and they took our rings! " I glared at them trying to sound like a concerned man about his wife. "Not only that but the owner of the other hotel in the city was killed so we had to come here to stay." I removed my hand from her grasp and placed it around her waist pulling her closer. "So we don't need folks like you barging in on a private moment between myself and my wife!" The men had stepped a few feet away from our door looking quit embarrassed at what I had said.  
"We're sorry!" One said. "Next time keep your door locked!" The one hurried down the hallway to the steps while the other waved.  
"She's cute, hope you keep her," The other left. I walked up to the door removing my arm from her waist and shut the door slamming it and locking it.  
"Some people!" I hissed turning around and noticed Candy standing there with a big smile on her face and a look like she was about to burst out laughing which of course she did. I couldn't help it. Her laugh just seemed to fuel the fire for my laugh to begin. It was quit funny with it all. Wiping the tears of laughter away I looked up once again to see her sitting on the bed kicking her feet lightly and gazing down at the floor. "Well at least nothing happened."  
"Yeah," She responded looking up and turning her head to the window which I immediately went over and closed the curtains. I didn't need any more outbursts like that around here. Turning around I saw she was already out on the bed sleeping. Rubbing my head I chuckled quietly going over and moving her legs all the way up on the bed and pulling to covers out from under her and placing them on top of her. Standing back I looked at the woman. I had traveled around with Meryl and Milly so long I had forgotten about other people that might one day get past my past and name and see me for who I really was like the insurance girls and Wolfwood had. It took Meryl a while to realize I wasn't so bad and not to get mad but I highly doubt that she would, if had a choice, decided to follow me around for so long as they had. That's why this woman was different. She knew who I was from the get go and yet it never really seemed to bother her, yet again it was because of me she's got that gash across her back. When could I ever have friends without fearing for their lives?! Sitting on the side of the bed I reached out and touched her hand lightly. I was really the only person besides the insurance girls she could possibly know, here on Gunsmoke. A yawn came upon me and I realized I should head to bed which meant sleeping on the floor.  
"...Aww man.." I hung my head down but sighed and grabbed the other pillow and a blanket off the bed and placed them on the floor. Grabbing my bag I grabbed for my pjs and headed out in the hall taking the key with me and locking the door to the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom wasn't being used so I quickly changed and headed back to the room unlocking it and entering it finding her still asleep. Placing my bag on the floor beside the pillow and blanket I went over to the lights and shut them off heading to my bed.  
  
Well there is Chapter 5 of Beyond Reasoning. I hope you do enjoy the series like I have had fun writing it . Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories  



	6. Babysitting Fun

Here is once again another chapter of Beyond Reasoning. Heh I hope you enjoy it!

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 6  
Baby-sitting Fun!

My eyes stared upon the ceiling above me as the events of the prior day filled the void that was my brain. My back still ached from what had happened but I had to move away from that. I couldn't be depressed because of it anymore. Hey I had the best traveling partner I could think of. A small giggle came past my lips as my hand came up and covered it. If my friend Heidi could have seen me now well seen what had happened the night before.

So I'm a big sappy person inside. I love romance though never really had it happen to me. The memories went past my brain as I thought about it all. To save ourselves from more trouble Vash and I had pretended we where husband and wife. O how when that came out of my mouth I rejoiced. I even actually got to kiss the outlaws hand lightly. A blush began to creep across my cheeks as I squirmed like a school girl thinking about it all, my hands covering my face as if someone was watching me.  
"You know you can keep it down..." His voice cut the silence. My body shot up looking and seeing Vash using his harm to hold himself up looking in my direction. "Your really being noisy and all."  
"Sorry.." I said trying to cover the blush that had long sense been there. "I was just thinking about yesterday, that's all."  
"If that was thinking it was quit loud," Vash said standing up and stretching.  
"Well excuse me..." I responded sticking my tongue out at him moving to the edge of the bed. A slight pain went across my back with all the sudden movement. I bit my lip looking over at Vash who hadn't noticed. Ever since the second reopening of the stitches my back was really beginning to hurt. I hung my head low and rubbed my face yawning. It was way to early but when I woke up to go to the bathroom I couldn't go back to bed. I turned my head and took a peak of the outlaw who was digging in his bag. I always had a crush on the outlaw, even when he was just a manga/anime that I loved. Now that he stood in front of me real I couldn't help but smile even more. This was a wonderful dream of mine coming true. Hearing Vash mutter he was going to change I decided it would be a good time to change as well. Grabbing for my bag I pulled out a t-shirt and another pair of pants and undid mine, sliding them down to the floor and placing the new ones on. Pulling the blood stained shirt off me I put the new one on and looked at the other one sighing. I would also have to buy a new trench coat. Blood stains wouldn't come out so easily out of a white coat. Looking down at the white coat I picked it up throwing it in the trash. One of the few things I had when I arrived here a few days ago. Thinking about it I had been here for almost a week 2 days away from a week and most of the time with Vash at my side. Another blush came to my face as I thought about it. Then doubt entered my mind. With Knives after him and threating me, like Vash would notice anything if anything began to grow between us. Picking up my bag of clothes I checked the pockets to make sure my money was put away and still there and sat on my bed. When I held his hand last night he didn't seem to jump because of it, nor he put his hand around my waist twice. Looking down I looked at my fingers trying to figure out everything.   
Scolding myself I realized how stupid I was truly acting. I mean I came here by accident, I figured, and I could leave at any moment. Why would I wanting to be starting anything with Vash, or trying to when I could just be swept away at any moment.  
"Hey, you ready?" Vash's voice rang behind me. I turned putting on a smile and nodding standing up as he grabbed my pack and put it across his shoulder. It was a surprise at what he had been wearing now. It wasn't the green suit, nor the red trench coat I loved so much but more along the lines of what he had been wearing when he left with Wolfwood after the two years of being missing. His shirt white, buttoned up half way but he had an undershirt on beneath it so his chest wouldn't show. Then he held a loose pair of pants on that hung from a bent he had on as well. He must have noticed my examination of what he held on. "I decided to not wear the suit either anymore."  
"Why?" Is what I asked.  
"Because its quit hot actually," He said chuckling with the words. I nodded standing up brushing my clothes off as I walked over to the mirror brushing my hair and quickly retrieving from the backpack a hair tie. With a few quick motions I had my hair up in a loose bun and turned around.   
"Shall we get something to eat?" I motioned. "Is there a bakery around here?" A grin replaced his calm looking face as he nodded quickly.  
"Yeah, not to far away actually." He responded.   
"Well I'm hungry." I said. "So shall we head?" Again his response was a nod. We walked out of the hotel quickly and down the street, I following Vash who turned to another street and to the right was a small shop that held the words "Bakery" upon the top of it. Yes Vash would know where all the bakeries of Gunsmoke where. Walking in I walked up and I was really looking for something chocolate. It had been a week since I last had my favorite flavor of anything upon my lips, lucky they had a few chocolate baked goods for me to choose from. I chose the chocolate covered donuts. A gigantic smile drew across my face as I paid for the bag and took it to the table Vash was already sitting at, stuffing his face full of the donuts he had bought for himself. I dug one of the chocolate donuts from my bag and took a bit out of it smiling happily and clapping slightly as I ate it. I was really happy. I finished that donut in no time and grabbed another from my bag. By this time from my two Vash was on his 5th. I frowned finishing my second as he took another from his bag and shoved it half way in his mouth looking at me puzzled, most likely because of the expression I held toward him. "You should know how to chew Vash, learn it." I calmly stated.  
"And you should be more lady like," Vash grinned finishing his 6th donut. Glaring I wanted to reach over and slap the outlaw. I was plenty lady like for his concern.  
"Bit me." I responded closing my bag of goodies but not letting go of the bag itself.  
"Is that a threat?" Vash said eyeing me with a devilish grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes at him. He was an idiot.  
"Just because my name is Candy..." I said.  
"...Means I can pick on you," Vash said reaching over and poking his finger in the middle of my forehead and pushing me back. I glared at him grabbing one of the napkins provided to us by the waitress at the counter and threw it at him sticking my tongue out at him once more.  
"..No...your mistaken on that," I responded placing the bag beside me. "It means you should fear for your safety."  
you...a threat?!" Vash eyed me like I was joking. Leaning over I took his bag of donuts from his grasp and took them behind my back. "...Hey!" Reaching out he tried to get me to move aside so he could grab the bag easy but I wasn't going to let him get the best of me so easily. I put the palm of my hand squarely on his face and held him at bay for a little while as he wined and complained at what I was doing to him. on...Candy...give them back..." I giggled looking down at the bag and smelling the contents of the bag. Keeping him at bay was a little harder considering he was about 6' 5" and me 5' 10" so his arms where longer then mine but I moved the bag away from me and held it at arms length away from me. "...Please..?" I sighed hearing the sadness in his word then and placed it back in front of him, letting his face go. Quickly the outlaw grabbed it from the table and mock glared at me clutching it to his chest.  
"Shish, their just donuts..." I muttered glaring at him and frowning. He just grabbed another donut from his bag and shoved it in his mouth. "Your going to choke one of these days..." He just stuck his tongue at me as we sat there. Looking around quietly I noticed the glares we where receiving from the waitress and cook behind the counter and the fact everyone else was staring at us. I covered my face sinking down in my seat as well as I could.  
"What..?" Vash said not realizing what I saw around us. Letting a breath go I stood up grabbing my bag and scooted out of the booth we sat in and headed out the door without a word. I could hear the outlaw behind me grabbing his stuff and rushing after me. "..What is it Candy..?!" He wined as we walked out of the door. Turning I glared at him.  
"We were being a bother in there," I said calmly. "That's why I decided to leave."   
"Well your the one who started it!" Vash wined once again behind me. My hand came to my mouth as I began to chuckle. We where quit a team, weren't we? Reaching back I poked him squarely in the chest as I began to walk forward.  
"So where are we going?" I asked turning around and placing a smile on. Vash took out the last donut from his bag and threw the bag in the trash, placing the donut in his mouth. The look upon the outlaw's face was one of thinking.  
"There's a park nearby," Vash finally said after swallowing the last donut in his mouth. "We could sit there for a while." Thinking about it I nodded. Maybe Vash and I could talk, if we weren't being attacked by children. There was a lot about the outlaw I didn't know, even with watching the show and reading the comic. Vash started walking there a few seconds later with me beside him looking around at the town some more. Besides the darker area of the town it was quit a nice place. Everywhere I looked there was some sort of family talking or doing something together. This was a town that I wished I had grown up in. It was funny how the name was Wyoming of all things. I was born in Wyoming in the United States, that's why it struck a cord with me that day when I was feeling depressed and home sick. Turning another corner I saw the small park. There where swings and a slide. Of course it was full of the towns children at this time of the day. I giggled seeing them playing. I've always enjoyed watching children play and be themselves. Walking over to a bench I sat down. My back had already started hurting once again. It didn't take long for Vash to be the bottom of a dog pile.   
Realizing I wasn't going to talk to him for a while I leaned my head on my shoulders and closed my eyes for a bit. Sure it was quit noisy but I was still sleepy from last night. I found myself asleep a few minutes later only to be awoken by a big clammier. Jumping up I screamed feeling the pain shoot through my back. Opening my eyes I saw Vash over me looking down at me, his blueish-green eyes full of worry.  
"I'm so sorry Candy! I didn't know you where asleep or we wouldn't have done that..." He said kneeling down to eye level with me. I glared at him holding my back wondering if anything had ripped once again.   
"..Your going to have to check my back," I said sighing and looking ahead seeing a pile of kids and the slid was kind of bent. Rolling my eyes I sighed, only Vash would do something like that. Nodding Vash stood up fully and walked behind the bench as I lifted the back of my t-shirt for him to peel the gauze away. I cringed biting my bottom lip closing my eyes as he did. It did hurt. Then I felt one of his hands on the skin of my back. Biting my lip more I turned to see his face. "..Vash..?" The look he held was really a strange one. Then I felt him press the tapped gauze back on over my stitches and pull the shirt down.  
"Nothing tore," Vash finally said which made me hang my head down as I felt the worry fall off me. Looking up I met his face once again who had a stern worried face I had seen a few times during the show, when his brother was involved, when people died, or when he thought about his past. That's when he turned and sat beside me looking out at the children's parents who where trying to get the slide back to its former glory. "You never really told me about your past."  
"What?" I said kind of shocked he would ask that.   
"Well you know of my past," Vash said. "I'm sure that T.V. show told you that much. I'm asking about your past now." Turning his head his eyes connected with mine. Quickly I broke it off turning bright red. Hiding within my hair I sighed.  
"Well there isn't much to say," I said. "I was born to my parents on Earth, had a sister and two brothers. I also have a dog and three hamsters as well for pets. I love watching anime and reading comics as you could have guessed when I told you I watched a show about you. I also love to draw." I leaned back as far as my back would allow me to and rubbed the side of my face. What was there else to tell him?  
"Where were you born on Earth?" Vash broke in.  
"O, I was born in a town called Lusk in a state called Wyoming," I responded. Another look came upon his face as I looked up at him. "Most of the towns on Gunsmoke are named after things like states and months that where on Earth. Like May and July.." I stopped just then and placed my hand over my mouth. That was a touchy subject with him, I knew. Sighing I decided to try and change the subject. "Well what else do you want to know?"  
"Favorite color, what's your favorite color?" Vash asked turning his face to face mine.   
"You don't have to be so serious about this," I said poking him in the side. "It wasn't your fault your brother did this to me."  
"Well if he wasn't my brother it wouldn't have happened to you..." He said. I frowned.  
"Now now Vash, you can't beat yourself up over everything." I glared at him. "Just because you have a jerk for a sibling does not make it your fault. He had every reason to be mad at us, look through his eyes. The only person you thought you could trust, goes against everything you stood for to team up with the one species that is destroying your race slowly to protect them from himself. Hey I have a sister that is almost a complete opposite from me, always has probably always will but just because she screws up does not make it a problem for me. It's her life." I found myself breathing heavy glaring at him. "Sure I want you to protect us, mainly because if it wasn't for you us humans would be dead and I don't want that either but just because Knives hurt me, don't beat yourself up about it. I survived, be joyful for that." Reaching out I touched his arm lightly trying to get some response from him, anything. All he did was stare forward as I spoke before, that pained expression still on his face. Turning I sighed. "Besides, my favorite color is red, actually a crimson red to be exact. That's why I loved your trench coat." Vash then stood up all of a suddenly, not looking back but staring ahead he spoke.  
"Head to that hotel we where at Candy the first time, and rent a room. I'm sure there is someone now running it. There are to many travelers on Gunsmoke to take a short vacation from the only safe hotel in the town." His voice seemed cold and distant. It almost made me shiver as I watched him start walking away. I stood up slowly.  
"Where are you going Vash?" I asked stepping toward him.  
"To think." Was all he responded starting to walk away from me. Frowning I wondered wither or not I should follow him but the way his voice was I figured it be best to listen to what he said and head for that hotel for the time being. If anything happened I had a huge feeling where the blonde would be. Looking about I sighed heading down the street the opposite of where Vash had turned, looking for the hotel that he had led me to the first time. While walking I started feeling that itchiness on my back again and frowned. If I tried to itch it I would only put myself in more pain then I already was. It was probably the desert sun that was causing my back to dry up and itch. The street I took led me to a big intersection. Turning my head both directions I saw in the distance that big hotel that Vash had taken me to and where Knives and we had met four the second time. Stepping in the doors, my boots clamored on the floor below me. This room gave me shivers as I remembered everything that happened yesterday. There was a woman behind the desk now, she looked like she could have used a break. I stepped up to the desk trying to put a smile on.  
"Hey," I said. "Looks like you've seen better days, eh?" The woman sighed her hands fiddling with the book that names were written upon.  
"Better years I would say," The woman said. "I get notified late yesterday that my brother was killed and they want me to now run this blasted hotel!" Tears began to trickle down her face as she slammed her fist down on the table. Frowning I sighed and placed a hand out to the woman's shoulder and tried to smile weakly. That's when I heard a crash from the room behind the desk. Looking behind it I saw three small kids rushing past the door as the woman turned and glared. "CHILDREN!" She yelled. "Be quiet in there and how many times have I told you NOT to run in the house!" That's when a crash of something breakable was heard. I wanted to chuckle at the scene but the wiriness of the woman's face told me not to say a thing.  
"Hey you know what?" I said putting money down for a room. "If you really need a break I could watch your kids for a bit."  
"I couldn't ask you to.." The woman said. "I don't even know who you are."  
"I'm Candy," I responded. "I'd like a room as well, traveling takes a lot out of a person." The woman nodded writing my name down and took the money from the table and handed me a key.  
"Well Candy thanks for the offer.."  
"I insist," I butted in. "You look awful, You need some time by yourself to think everything through." I placed my hand on her shoulder once again. "I'll just be up in my room with them. If you worry you can come and check on them but it does look like you need at least a few hours to yourself." A finger went to the woman's lips as she nodded slowly.  
"Yeah it would be nice. With Ben, Daisy, and Charley around I have hardly any time to think let alone be by myself." She sighed. "Kids get in here!" Three children soon came running through the door looking up at their mother. "This is Candy and she'll be watching you for a few hours." I waved at them with a smile on my face as the children looked up at their mother.   
"Come on," I said taking the key off the table and clapping my hands. "Lets go have some fun!"  
"YAY!" They all cheered rushing behind the desk and following me up the stairs. I waved one more time at the woman who seemed to be crying as she fell back on the chair behind here. Looking at the keys the number read 27. Looking about I saw it near the stairs and walked over unlocking the door and flipping on the light switch. The three children ran past me quickly jumping on my bed and making a mess out of everything. Smiling to myself I turned and shut the door.  
"Hey Candy!" The girl Daisy said holding my shirt. I looked down and nodded. "What are we going to do?"  
"Well..." I thought. "We could play cowboys and outlaws."  
"YAY!" The two boys in front of me said.  
"But I'm a girl!" Daisy responded. Looking down I chuckled.   
"There isn't anything a girl should limit herself because of being one dear," I said. "Your brothers are outlaws, what cha going to do about it?" Daisy stood there thinking for a second then grinned.  
"Lets get them!" She jumped and drug me into the "battle field" for the rest of the night.

Heh this was a fun one to write. I love children and am basing the main charater off myself, I mean she is named after me. That's what self insert fics are about. Anyway review before you leave and thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories V  



	7. Planning

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 7  
Planning

I didn't know what to think anymore really. Her words still echoed in my head from this afternoon. I had taken a glimpse of her as she spoke them and the fire she held in her eyes was unmatched really. Picking up my drink I took another gulp of it hoping it could deaden the feeling of dread and remorse I had gotten from it all. I knew she was right though, I couldn't and shouldn't take my brothers mistakes upon myself. I was just eating myself up inside. Why did she have to be right?  
"Can I get another?" I raised my hand once more as the bar tender eyed me and then grumbled taking my cup away from me.  
"I think not." Is what he said wiping the glass and putting it under the bar. Frowning I glared at him but then just let it go standing up. I realized I should head back to the hotel. It was nearing midnight already and I had been here for about 5 hours. The time before that all I did was wonder around, thinking. I never saw Candy looking for me, nor herd her call after me after I had told her I was going to think. Though I think she knew where I was going. I had taken refuge in the golden mind numbing drink many times before in my journeys. Looking around I realized I was the only one left in the bar. I was to lost in my thoughts to realize everyone had left. I placed the money I had owed the bar and walked out. Looking about I saw one of the moons in the night sky, the one that held my mark upon it. That night passed through my memory. Candy could say all that, but in the end it's between Knives and me. Kicking a rock past me I looked down at it. These past few years have been very different compared to the 100 or so years before it. These past few years Meryl and Milly came along and followed me. Eventually I became friends with them, along with Wolfwood...

Wolfwood..Sighing I prayed to God quietly wishing Wolfwood heath where ever he would be. Then my mind wondered to the woman Candy. The one who I thought about a lot today. I really didn't know what to think of her. I believed the story about the Earth, mainly because she told me things that nobody else could have beside Knives, then again Knives didn't seem to like the woman very much but then AGAIN she was human which never sat well with my brother. I decided to head back to the hotel and check on the girl. Luckily the bar I went to wasn't that far from the hotel, mainly two blocks away. Walking ahead I saw the hotel lobby lit up and a few random windows above the lobby. I wondered if one of those windows was the room she had rented. Walking into the lobby I saw a bell by the desk and went over ringing it. Not to long after I had a woman from the room behind the desk came yawning. Stretching she looked at me then smiled.  
"Hi." She said. "Name please if your renting a room."  
"Yeah I am," I said pulling out my wallet and placing 100 double dollars on the desk. "..and a friend of mine rented a room here."  
"O really?" She said flipping through the pages. "What's their name?"  
"Candy, Candy Rae," I said which got a strange reaction from the woman who broke out in a smile clapping a little.  
"O your a friend of hers?" She said. I nodded kind of baffled at why the woman would be reacting so weird. "Could you do me a favor?" Nodding I watched as she headed up the stairs motioning me to follow her. Walking up she led me down the hall after we got up to the top of the stairs and she took a master key ring unlocking the room 27 on it and entering it. The light was already on as I walked in. Looking ahead the scene before me made me chuckling lightly. There on the bed was Candy but surrounding her where 3 sleeping children, all on some part of her. The little girl was huddled on Candy's arm, the two boys where across her legs. "I'm not that strong to carry them. See Candy came and offered to watch my kids while I got myself together. Well when I came to retrieve them I found this scene." I couldn't help but laugh again. All of them sleeping like that was just to cute. I nodded walking over and picking up one of the boys and followed her down the stairs and to the back room behind the desk. The woman led me to a small bed room and pulled the blankets back as I placed the boy in the blankets and went up and retrieved the next boy and brought him down placing him beside the first. The little girl was another situation. I figured I would have to probably wake Candy to get her off of her. Walking up I entered the room once more and walked over shaking Candy a bit till I got a reaction from her which was mainly a yawn. Her eyes blinked as she turned towards me.  
" Yawn ...Vash...what time is it...?" She muttered as I looked at the clock.  
"12:20," I said. "I'm trying to bring the girl down stairs." Candy looked over at the girl and smiled moving her hand slowly from the little girls grasp till it was free and the little girl turned over. Slowly I picked her up and thanked Candy leaving the room and heading back down the stairs seeing the woman near the door as I entered it and placed her in the bed with the other two children. The innkeeper smiled pulling the blankets up around her children and smiled.  
"She's really an angel isn't she..?" The woman said looking up at me.  
"Who do you me.." I asked.  
"Candy, that woman you know," The innkeeper said. "It was really sweet of her to watch them while I had some time to myself." I nodded looking back toward the stairs and felt myself yawning. It had been a long day. "Here's your room." The woman held out a key that said 29 on it. "It should be right beside her room." Nodding I took the key and thanked her heading up the stairs. A good decent bed was calling out for me. Floors where cold and not soft. I looked ahead once I finished climbing the stairs and headed down the hallway to my room only to stop in front of Candy's room. The door was already closed. She must have shut it once I left the room. A confusing feeling came about me as I looked at the door thinking about the scene I had saw, the one that made me laugh and the words the innkeeper had spoke. Reaching in my pocket I pulled out a white feather, thinking about what had happened today as well. I had found this light fluffy feather under the gauze of Candy's stitches. It was a beautiful feather but I never really asked Candy where it could have come from...but then again why ask about a feather, it's...well a feather. Feathers where found everywhere so it could have gotten under her gauze without little to much effort without her even knowing but then again the first meeting with my brother came into mind once again and that blinding light she created. I never had asked her about it. Placing the feather back in my pocket I went to my room and entered it shutting it locking the door, turning I saw the nice bed. Dropping my bag I always carried on the floor and began to undress hearing a showers call. After undressing I looked over myself, the scars I had gathered over the years very apparent and I began to feel an uneasiness towards them. It wasn't much different then all the times before. Walking to the bathroom I began to shower. I had my shampoo next to me as I began to lather up and get my spiky blond hair back to its golden shine as it normally did. Once I was finished with the well deserved shower I got out and then pulled out my razor and began to shave. After 100 years or so shaving I had gotten pretty good at it so that didn't take me long. Yawning I looked at the time and found it to be around 1 o'clock already. That bed was really calling for me at the moment so I decided to give and and enjoy the bed. Going over I placed on my pjs, putting away the towel in the bathroom and crawled into my bed letting sleep overcome me.

I awoke hearing a knock at my door. Yawning I glanced at the clock which said 8:43 on it. Well I guess it was close enough. It didn't help that I had a hang over either. Moving my legs over I stood up stretching and walking over to the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked touching the knob of the door.  
"Meeee!" A cheerful voice said behind the door. It was Candy's voice. Rolling my eyes I opened the door to see her standing there with two plates of food in her hands both still hot. There was a big grin on her face as she came walking past me and entered my room.  
"I never invited you in," I said turning smirking at her who just stuck her tongue out me setting the food on the small table in the room. Again I found my self chuckling at the woman's weird ways as I sat down in the chair she had moved to the table.   
"A good wholesome meal is the best way to start a day," She said taking the fork and picking up some of the egg of her plate and placing it in her mouth. Smiling I took a sausage off my plate and began to eat it. It was nice to have a home cooked meal, a nice bed, and some nice company though she was really to cheerful today for my liking. Biting a piece of my toast I started to remember when I first really talked to her. Looking up I watched her as she was talking like a flight of bees about some story probably from Earth. A smile grew across my face as I watched her talk. Something about Candy just seemed to hit a cord with me. Maybe it was guilt about inivertalny causing her back problems but what ever it was, I didn't feel quit alone anymore.  
"...Vash...?" She said when I realized I had been out of it because she was moving both of her hands back and forth trying to get my attention. "..Are you ok?" Quickly I shook my head tossing my blonde locks about and laughed nervously as I felt my cheeks redden. That was really stupid to be caught in.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking," I said.  
"I asked you where Meryl and Milly are now," She stated plopping one of the grapes on the plate in her mouth.   
"O I think their back at their work in December," I said thinking about those two. I did miss them as well. "We could head there if you want." A nod came from the girl. "Though with my brother following me threating to kill me I don't think it would be a good idea." I ran my hands through my hair looking down at the half eaten food now and then looking up at the human girl who just held a strange toothy grin upon her face at me. Why, even with all the things out in the open between us with my past, would she still hang out with me? That's when it hit me really. I was the only one she really knew on this world. She was brought here not by her own choice but by something else's wish which meant she was an alien of Gunsmokes ways and by the look of her skin and hair she wasn't ever used to so much sun. I had realized by that same complexion she was not from Gunsmoke just a few days earlier. It almost made me feel sorry for her, while I was born with the freedom of choice, I had my brother who was with me in that walk, while she a human, knew everything here and yet she was still just a human, one not born of this planet as well. She was by herself in a word. How could one hold such a grin on their face when that inexplicable knowledge of being alone at the back of their mind?! I always found it hard for myself seeing the people around me die, yet she never say anything of the sort. My heart began to hurt thinking about it all.  
"...Gah Vash really.." Her voice broke through. "Stop zoning out!" Looking up I saw that she had finished her plate of food and set it aside while new hospital tape was on the table and a roll of gauze. I had no idea where she got those but then again it wouldn't be to hard to find the hospital in Wyoming so she could have went and picked some up while I slept. "I asked you if you would mind changing the gauze on my back. I'm sure it needs to be changed. My brother once had stitches on his leg, about 9 of them and he always had to have the bandages changed...then again the leg is closer to dirt which made it hard to stay clean..." Well at least she was over her depressed mood a few days ago. I nodded answering her question and got up walking up behind her as she lifted the back of her shirt to reveal the large strip of gauze down her back. Slowly I started to remove the gauze by working at the bottom left corner. Lifting it up the gauze slowly peeled away revealing the girls back and the line of stitches she held because of my brother. Looking at the gauze there was a few spots of blood seeping through but what struck me as odd is another feather...as fluffy and white as the first was stuck in one of the patches of blood, dried there. Picking it up I examined it quietly pulling the feather away. How did that one get there? Looking down I placed the feather and gauze aside and took the scissors that was in my bag and cut a long strip of gauze as long as the cut and cut it. Then I cut a piece of the hospital tape and taped the top to her back. Slowly yet surely I finished taping the rest of it within a few minutes.  
"Done," I said as she nodded and pulled the shirt down as I came around with the feather in hand.   
"What's that?" She asked pointing at the object in my hand. I laid it on the table and replied,  
"A feather." I got the most puzzled look upon her face as she picked it up and examined it. "I also found another one yesterday."  
"Really? Their really beautiful," She said. "We're did you find them?" I almost fell over with the question. Wasn't it quit odveous where I found that one with the spot of blood it held in the middle of it. Instead of falling over I rubbed the side of my face.  
"Your gauze, both of them," I said taking it from her grasp as she continued with the look of bewilderment.  
"How did they get in there.." She said.  
"That's what I'd like to know," I responded dropping the feather on the table.  
"Could they have been there when the doctor put the gauze on?"   
"Well the first one maybe the second I don't see how unless you had someone else look at your stitches. She shook her head no.  
"Your the only one Vash," She said rubbing the back of her neck looking up at the ceiling. Now this woman was really interesting me. How in the world can two feathers get behind a strip of gauze within 24 hours where nobody had removed or touched the gauze in question. Was this some sick practical joke that she was doing on me. But after a few seconds of thought I realized that that couldn't be the case. Candy just didn't seem the type to do practical jokes like this. Maybe it was a sign from my brother telling me something. The second feather with the spot of blood began to creep me out after that thought. Was he trying to tell me that he was going to kill her?! Clenching my fist, I slammed it on the small table making our cups bounce and cling along with the plates and silverware. Looking up I saw Candy's worried face gazing at me as she reached over and touched one of her hands to my fist. "What's wrong?" After looking at her face, I felt myself less angry for some odd reason. I couldn't be angry around her, could I? Those brown eyes always seemed to worry about me. I felt myself calm down as I looked down at her hand.  
"I'm just worried about my brother, that's all." I lied standing up. "I'll take the breakfast dishes back down to the kichten while you get ready. I think we'll go visit December since you want to go. I would like to see them again." A nod came from her as her face lit up in a smile again.  
"Ok then," She said. "I'll just go change and get ready and we can go unless there is something else you want to do in Wyoming?" I shook my head as she smiled nodding then seemed to skip to the door. "See you in a little while Vash." She closed it leaving me watching the door behind her. Then my eyes turned down to the feather still on the table, considerably flattened more because of my fist, but still it laid there. Picking it up I walked over to my back pack pocket and placed it inside then gathering up the plates and silverware with the cups to head down to the kitchen. Looking about I saw the innkeeper standing there doing the dishes of the people in the hotel and waved at her. Smiling she waved back as I placed them there and headed out of the room. Walking up the stairs I found myself thinking about the last time I talked to Meryl and for another odd reason I felt quit uneasy about the whole situation. I'm sure Milly would love to meet Candy. At times I could swear that that blonde was standing in Candy's place but then again the look Candy gave was never of one Milly could do. Milly was just to free spirited. Candy on the other hand had something in her past that seemed to bother her when she thought I wasn't looking. Then at times I could swear that I was standing there in place of her. I wish she would tell me more of her life, I hated not knowing the person standing there. Though I figured that the looks where from worry since she wasn't on Earth anymore and also of her back. I found myself blinking in front of her door once again after I stopped thinking about everything.  
"..I really need to stop doing that..." I muttered quickly moving to my door and entering it, gathering my stuff up. December was at least a 3 days drive by one of the buses through the desert so we would have to stop and load up on supplies before we went in case of a break down of some sort or a high jacking and also get Candy a new coat. I had forgotten about that. My mind was busy all the time as of late and it was only about a week or so that I walked away from the battle with my brother Knives slung across my shoulder. Quickly I dug out my clothes from my pack and changed. Shoving my pas back in the bag I turned to head out the door. Looking I saw her standing at the end of the hallway waiting for me. Nodding I headed out the door with her at my side.

Heh so what's going to happen now? Will their planned trip go well or will something happen during it like so many of Vash's adventures. Review please before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	8. Dreams

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 8  
Dreams

So there I sat besides Vash in another bus. It had been two days since the December discussion. We found out not to long after that that the bus would not arrive for another day to take us to our next stop which was May to then get to December. Looking beside me Vash was asleep. I knew why of course. The night before a rain unlike anybody had seen in Wyoming had come and sweapt through. I had been told this by some old folks in Wyoming while it was happening. Vash had stayed up all night trying to make sure the dikes didn't break so the town wouldn't flood. He told me to stay in my room at the hotel while it all happened saying it wouldn't be good for my stitches to be working like he was.

(flash back)

I was soaking wet standing outside the hotel with the 7' 5" outlaw standing there glaring at me.  
"No," Is what he told me. "Don't even think about it Candy, your in enough stress as it is. We don't need the stitches to break open again, not in this weather where the hospital is going to be swamped!" Frowning I tried to put my best mad face on looking at him. I really wanted to help, even if it was some way of handing ponchos to the workers but Vash wouldn't hear of it.  
"Come on Vash!" I shouted through the ran. "I can do something small.."  
"No." Again that response from him. "You go up in the hotel room and I'll be back once most of the work is done." He must have realized I wasn't going to move so he picked me up and carried me to my room with me thrashing about like a little kid wanting something but not getting it. It didn't matter to him at all because he dropped me on the bed and before I could get up and go he had walked out the door and blocked it so I couldn't get out. Of course the idea of climbing out the window soon came after that but I decided not to fight it and waited there. I didn't know how I would freak if I tried going out the window, and Vash would have been pissed at me if I tried to help. So I laid there going to bed.

(end of flash back)

Glancing over at him I moved his blonde locks that wern't staying up over to the side of his face. He looked so cute sleeping and leaning on the window. A blush came to my cheeks as I thought about the concern he held for me. It was probaby guilt that he had because of my stitches his brother gave me but I still enjoyed it anyway. Even with the stitches I couldn't help but think I was in heaven with the blonde but I figured that heaven didn't have a million miles of desert and three burning suns over. I would imagen out of the two hell would be closer to what I described but again Vash wouldn't be in hell with me because that would defeat the point of sending me to hell to burn with Vash beside me. He made me happy which was one of the things that hell wouldn't do for someone. Chuckling I thought about what I had just thought and smiled to myself. Yawning I found myself sleepy mainly because I was bored out of my mind on this bus ride. There didn't seem to be any children on this bus ride so there was nobody to play around. So I decided to let myself take a nap. Getting comfy against Vash I leaned my head on his side and let my eyes slide down.

(Dream)  
It was quit a nice dream, one of me sitting in the middle of a bunch of children playing. They where rushing about when I saw a figure coming toward me. A smile graced my face as I realized it was Vash. Standing up I walked over to him. Embracing me as I got to him I snuggled closer to him hugging him as well. I felt so safe in those arms like nothing in this gigantic desert could possibly hurt me. Looking up my eyes locked with his as he bent down slowly to meet my lips with his. That's when the mood of the dream changed considerably and I heard footsteps behind us. Turning around I saw the sillowet that I saw the second day in the ally  
Knives.  
Glaring I reached back trying to take his hand but only felt him shove me forward onto the grass that laid beneight our feet. Looking back I noticed Vash had grabbed his gun at his side.  
"Don't you see human..." Knives's voice broke through as I turned toward the other brother glaring at him. "..We are plants, your a human, the spiders in this world. You don't deserve to live." He pulled up his gun and pointed it at my forehead. Turning back I looked at Vash pleading with him to put the gun down.  
"Vash...please...don't do this! This isn't what Rem wanted!" Tears filled with my eyes as I crawled toward the ice cold greenish-blue eyes of Vash. He pulled the hammer back on his gun as I sat there. "..Please Vash...don't do this...I love you!" The sounds of two guns being fired echoed through my ears... and all I saw was feathers, feathers blowing in the black void..

(end of Dream)  
I heard myself scream and awoke to it.  
"...Candy..are you ok?" I heard his voice beside me say and an arm on my shoulders. My eyes darted around trying to figure out where I was exactly then everything came flooding back. I was on a bus with Vash who was beside me as I huddled against him biting my lip. on Candy I know your awake now, what's wrong?" I turned my head to see his soft green eyes looking all worried at me as I pulled myself away from him and tried to get control of my shaking. It was just a dream. Just a dream that scared the living daylights out of me.  
"..I...I'm fine," I finally got out but my voice was quit shaken still and lied about the words I said. I looked down at my hands which where clenched together so much that my knuckles where white.  
"..No your not," Vash's whisper came as his hand tugged at my arm closest to him. "What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," I responded quietly removing his hand from my arm and looked away from him. Like Vash needed to be told about my freaky dream and get him all worried even more over nothing. It was just a dream. I've had crazier dreams back on Earth. This dream should be no different.   
But then why did I feel like huddling in a corner far away from the blonde outlaw crying my eyes out that I could possibly dream of him shooting me like that, his eyes so cold toward me. I hated those eyes, those heartless, cold eyes that screamed of murder upon the color of green. Feeling myself begin to shake I tried to stop it closing my eyes but feeling tears welt up and sliding down my cheeks. That dream hurt the most I've ever really felt. Maybe it was the fact that I had confessed my feelings toward the blonde in it and yet he did not aknologe my feelings. Maybe that's what scared me the most, that I would confess to him that I did feel quit strongly toward the blonde outlaw and he didn't think my feelings where of any worth. I hated rejection. Sobs came past my lips as I sat there hunched over the best I could considering the line of stitches upon my back. I heard faintly in one of my ears Vash shift positions where he sat beside me. That's when I felt his hands grab my sides and pull me up on his lap. Right now I didn't want him to touch me, even get near me..but with his arms wrapped around me the sobs stopped slowly and the shivers through my body sessed. I couldn't explain it but as I sat there in his arms, my head leaning against his chest, listening to the faint sounds of his heart beat I was calm. Turning my head I saw the sky line had changed from daylight when I fell asleep to night, one of the five moons rising above the horizon slowly, the giant whole in it quit visable since it was 80 lit up. Within a few days that moon would be full. Leaning my head back on his chest I just sat there for who knows how long. I felt Vash shift weight a few times as I sat there. I smiled to myself thinking about uncomfertable it must be for him but I was in heaven at that moment. I felt like a school girl in love at that moment. If only Vash truely knew how much I cared for him. How he wasn't alone in this world, even when I was on Earth. Hearing a change of breath I looked up and saw Vash's face relax and asleep. A smile adorned my face as the nightmare I had was pushed away looking up at his face. He was so cute. From the look of it he looked totaly human now, no body could misake him for a plant. Reaching up I touched his face and leaned up placing a light kiss on his cheek then leaning back down on his chest. I had done it. I had actully kissed the outlaw on his face. Sure it was when he was asleep but it was a kiss non the less. A giggle came from my lips as I covered my mouth and looked up at his face. His hands where holding me close to him so I wouldn't fall. So I leaned back more and closed my eyes deciding to try sleeping again. I figured I would have the best sleep I've had in a while wrapped in his arms and on his lap.


	9. Milly

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 9  
Milly

I awoke to a cramp in my leg and a weight on my legs. Looking down I saw Candy laying there where I placed her last night with a goofy grin upon her face. Of course she was asleep now and the terror that was on her face last night only seemed like a memory compared to today. I couldn't help but chuckle looking down at her again though my legs where cramping up really bad. Carefuly I slid her from my lap onto the seat below us as she laid back still sleeping. I worried about this girl a whole lot. The look her face when I woke up hearing her wimper wasn't a good one. It held a look of complete and utter terror, one one would have if everything was lost to them. I had had that same look when Rem had ejected Knives and I out of the ship before it burned up in the atomosphere before she saved most of the ships. Then she awoke screaming. I didn't know what to think and the site of her sobbing at the edge of the seat saying nothing was wrong really disturbed me. She even struggled a little when I pulled her on my lap. I don't know why I did that but I couldn't see her sitting like that for very much longer so I did the one thing that came to mind. Looking over and down I smiled seeing her peaceful face now leaning on my side. I just wished she would tell me what was going on. Something was going through her head but she wouldn't tell me. Looking up I noticed the city sky line of May in the distance. It was nice traveling and not having to worry about gun fights nor the Gunhoguns following me about. Yawning and stretching I smiled to myself. The past few days had been peaceful. Maybe just maybe Knives had given up on his dedication to kill me and find another way of living, something I hoped he would do one day so I could put down my gun finally and rest. But till then there will be no rest for me. Movement was felt to my side as I looked over Candy was sitting up rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"We almost there?" She asked looking up me. Nodding I pointed out the window to May. She grinned at me and sat back. "Good, cuz I'm hungry." I sat up and dug out an old sandwhich I had which made her stick out her tongue. "That's degusting!"  
"I had almost forgot it was in these pants.." I said chuckling nervously and decided to put it back till we got to May.  
"And when did you make that..." Candy asked which almost threw me off.  
"Well the last time I wore these pants was about a month ago." I responded seeing her start to choke and gag in mock toward the sandwhich in question.  
"And YOU wanted ME to eat that?!" She exclaimed falling back and kicking her feet like she was dieing. Glancing up I saw angery glances toward me and her and chuckled nervously feeling my face turn red as I tried to calm her down.   
"..Please stop..." I said trying to hold her down which only made her laugh and alude my grasp and jump on top of me. "..CANDY!" I found myself shouting more red then the coat I used to wear was as she settled down where I used to sit beside the window in a laughing fit. Frowning I looked at all the people on the bus who had stopped looking at me and went back to facing forward. Rolling my eyes I glanced at her again who had her face pressed against the window looking at the town of May which we had just begun to pass through. This would be our stop the big town of May. Memories of the past echoed through my ears as I closed my eyes thanking that nothing to serious had happened that day, that it didn't become like Lost July.  
After a few miles into the town the bus stopped. Stepping out I was followed by Candy who was looking about the town.  
"Where is a good place to eat?" She asked turning around and walking facing me.  
"Well there is the bar over there," I said pointing to my left and watched her frown a bit. "Ok, ok there is a diner not to far down this street..." Candy stepped back and I noticed a back of someone. "Hey..watch.." Both of them went topling over. "...Out..." I sighed rubbing the side of my head. Lately she had been sorta, well annoying, and her walking backwords into the stranger didn't help.  
"Ouch..." Candy muttered sitting up from the mess and looked at the person she had topled over. That's when I realized who it was.  
"Milly?!" I exclaimed seeing the tall insurence girl stand up slowly looking at me.  
"Mr. Vash!!" Milly said happily clappy her hands bowing to me. "I was heading the direction where we herd you where last spotted. I have important news!" Candy stood up and came beside me looking all happy. "O I see Mr. Vash has got a new friend?" I laughed nervously looking down at Candy who nodded.  
"I'm Candy." She said bowing. "We met about a two weeks ago."  
"Wow." Milly said. That's when I herd her stomach growl and she laughed nervously. "Well I can tell you during a lunch, if you two don't mind."  
"Of course," I responded as we headed to the diner I had mentioned right before Candy bumped into her. Sitting down a waitress came and handed us the menus and left to deal with other people.  
"I'll have some chi tea and a hamberger," Milly decided.  
"Ohh, french toast sounds yummy," Candy said happily putting down the menu. "And some Chi Tea as well. It's been a while since I've been able to have some tea." Looking down I smiled.  
"Spagettie it is for me," I said with a grin. "..anyway Milly you said you have important information, and where is short girl?"  
"That's the news!" Milly said giggling. "Meryl is getting married!"  
"Married?!" Candy and I both said in unison. I was shocked! She was getting married, what happened?!  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either, conservitive Sempi deciding to get married to a guy she barely dated a month. You've really done something to her Vash since she decided to get married and all." I leaned back letting the information sink into my head. Meryl, short girl, was getting married. I didn't figure I had been gone that long either from both of the girls. "..Well see Meryl knew this guy from childhood. He had had a crush on her for a while, so she says, and her parents had talked to her about marring him not to long ago before she got herself killed or to old. You've heard how Meryl's parents can be. Well after heading back to December and going back to Bernadelli insurance agency she met up with him again. A month later she accepted a marrage offer. Isn't that so weird?" I nodded looking up to see the waitress heading back our way. We quickly ordered our meals.  
"Wow...Vash told me about you two alot and Meryl...thats just a shock I guess," Candy said. I chuckled nodding. She had to make up something on why she knew both of them so well without having met them. I figured Candy didn't want to tell them exactly what had happened. Milly nodded.  
"Well I'm happy for her," Milly said taking a sip of her tea that had been set there. "Its good that I ran into you here, because the wedding is in a week and Meryl had hopped you could be one of the best men and all. She convinced Matt, thats his name, to leave a spot open for you. And its so strange, one of Meryl's cousins telegramed just yesterday saying so couldn't be there for the wedding so we've got a spot open for a brides maid. I'm sure since your Mr. Vash's friend Meryl wouldn't mind at all if you joined in on the festivities."  
"Me.." Candy's voice said sorta sounding shocked. "...Well I guess I could." Milly clapped once again being all cheerful about it.  
"We've got to head back right away so we can get Meryl's cousins brides maid gown sized down for you and Vash's tux fitted." That's when the waitress came back with all our orders and we began to eat away talking about the month had passed between me and Milly and Candy making up a story about where she had come from though some of it I remembered from the first bus ride. Then I explained how we met, with her passing out in the rain. "...Wow," Milly placed a hand on her cheek in shock. "Do they hurt?"  
"..Well not as of today." Candy replied once the topic of the stitches came up. "But I haven't really been moving around that much. The bus ride from Wyoming was quit a long one." Milly nodded finishing up her tea and burger.  
"Well its nice to make new friends," Milly said turning to me with a smile on her face. "I'm sure that it hasn't been that lonely with Miss Candy around, isn't that right Vash." Chuckling I nodded.  
"Though she does tend to bug me a lot," I said.  
"O bug you now do I?!" Candy shouted beside me. This woman must have either a quiet switch or a shout switch when it came to voice. Nodding I poked her in the middle of the forehead pushing her away from me.  
"Yes bug as in miqueto bug, or fly bug that won't move from the top of my head," I said chuckling looking at her. The woman's face flushed as she began to crawl over me. "HEY! What are you doing?!" Turning Candy stuck out her tongue.  
"Well this bug is going to bug off since you don't like them," She said walking over to the counter and paid for her part of the meal and walked out the door. Frowning I was about to go after here when Milly's hand caught my arm and pulled me to stay. I turned at Milly who had this big Milly grin that said "I know something you don't know".  
"Sit down please Mr. Vash." Milly said. I looked in the corner of my eye seeing Candy's figure walking down the street all pissed off looking. Sighing I sat down realizing Candy was going to need some time to cool off. "She's a sweet woman, isn't she Mr. Vash?"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked eyeing her really confused at where this conversation was heading.  
"Just answer the question Mr. Vash," Milly said giggling. I decided to go along with what Milly was saying for the time being since I had nothing else to do at the moment, unless I went after her, then I would be dodging random objects being thrown at me. Like I wanted to spend my time doing that.  
"Yeah sure," I said. "She's better then no company."  
"I think you should tell her Mr. Vash," Milly said as she turned seeing Candy now being attacked by the cities kids near the water fountain.  
"Tell her what exactly, if you mean about the whole plant sitation I've already told her that. She knows practicly everything about me." I said sighing. It took three years or so for me to tell Meryl and there came Candy, walking into my life and knew everything about me.  
"Not that," She giggled which was getting on my nerves all of a suddenly. "I'm talking about your crush on her Mr. Vash, you should tell her about it."  
I fell over. Jumping up, my face blood red I glared at her.  
"I ABSOLUTLY POSITIVELY DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!! ARE YOU INSAINE MILLY?!" I shouted then trying to calm myself down as she just sipped her tea with a grin on her face. "I've known her for about two weeks! How could I possibly have a crush on Candy? She bugs the living daylight out of me the majority of the time. Heck the only reason I'm with her now is because I feel guilty of the stitches.." That's when I heard a set of boots stop right beside me. Shit...I knew who was standing there..  
"So the ONLY reason you've hung out with me the past two weeks is because of my stitches?!" Her voice said breaking up into sobs. I didn't want to look at her but I forced myself to look up. There stood Candy, bag in hand, fists clentched, eyes narrowed at me, alligator tears running down her flushed cheeks. I looked away quickly feeling horrible about what I just said.  
"..No..Candy listen to me," I said turning but a fist when into the side of my cheek as she stood there.  
"No," She said dropping her hand. "I've herd enough from you." Her head turned toward Milly and she bowed. "I said I would be a brides maid for Meryls wedding, and I don't go back on my word. I'm leaving now, I'll see you when you get there." She bowed turning toward the door. I stood up grabbing her arm stopping her from leaving the building. Turning she looked at my hand. "Please Vash, I've got a bus to catch."  
"No!" I shouted at her. "I didn't mean a word of what I said before."  
"Yeah right," Candy said dryly. "After the wedding I'll be out of your hair for good, just like you want. Now please let go of my arm, I do have a bus to catch." I let go mainly in shock. The hate and digust that her normaly musical voice was filled with was what shocked me. Standing there I blinked watching her walk out of the door toward the bus depo. Milly got up beside and placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"That went well. Well lucky for you she didn't hear the first part where you where screaming at the top of your lungs. She came in after that, probaby to see why you where yelling." Milly said. I turned looking at her face. All of a sudden I felt drained, emotionaly drained. Tears where forcing themselves to welt out of my eyes as I took my real hand and brushed them aside trying to stop it. Why was I crying?! "Come now, we'll get on the same bus as her,k? You can try and patch things up on the way to December." I nodded weakly as Milly paid for both of us and we headed out.


	10. An Appology

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 10  
An Appology

So there I sat beside Milly the entire way to December staring at the back of her head feeling awful. Never had I said something so awful to anybody and it had to be in front of Candy non the less. If Milly hadn't told me to tell her something so stupid then I wouldn't have shouted like that and Candy wouldn't have walked in and I wouldn't have offended her.  
Yeah it was Milly's fault. Now my main problem was to get on Candy's good side again and I didn't know how. Though I had been traveling with her for two weeks I realized I hardly knew anything about her likes and dislikes. Sure I knew she came up in a family with three other kids, her being the oldest but I had no clue besides red. She loved red and little kids. After seeing her being malled and helping that family I realized she had a soft spot for children, which was no different from me. Leaning my head on my hand I looked at her back side trying to figure out something about her, something she had said ininvertantly that I could use to surprise her. Well she did like tea and she had bought those chocolate covered donuts. Maybe she liked chocolate. It was worth a shot. So when I got to December, or a stop before that I'll buy her chocolate and tea then apploize for my rude actions. Leaning back I thought about my brother and why I hadn't seen him in the past two weeks. Frowning I had begun worring about what Knives had planned. I really hopped that it didn't have to do with Candy. I saw her head turn slightly as her eyes gazed back at me and then turned forward. That look really seemed to hurt me when she did it. I wanted to stand up and go over there and tell her that I was stupid for saying all that crap and embrace her appolizing a million times. Looking out the window again I watched as the desert passed by. Closing my eyes a second I saw Candy's face there laughing about something or another. It was comferting really to see that. Shaking my head I opened my eyes looking at Milly who had fallen asleep.  
"...Maybe I could try..." I said to myself standing up and trying to crawl over I found myself face first on the ground of the bus. Looking back I found Milly still sleeping. That woman could sleep through anything, couldn't she? Standing up I walked over to behind her seat/ "..Candy.." Her face turned toward the window more as if to ignore me. Frowning I sat down in the space beside her in the seat and turned my face to the isle. "..won't you just hear me out." No answer. "Please I said those things out of anger and embarresment really. I didn't mean them. Candy you have been such wonderful company, really you have been. I consider you a great friend. Please I am really sorry for what I said. You know from what you saw that I'm not that type of person." Why was it hurting so much thinking about Candy not around? I didn't understand it at all. Turning her head Candy looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.  
"...Why did you have to say all those hurtful things?" Candy said her eyes filling up with tears. "I would never say those things to you Vash.." She was really choked up about it, wasn't she? Reaching over I gathered the weeping woman in an embrace. I felt her arms which where at her sides slowly come up and around me, holding me close. Closing my eyes I felt better then I did before. Pulling away I looked at her once again. This time instead of tears and a pained expression her face was broke out in a smile once more as she wiped her eyes dry.  
"I am truely sorry," I said reaching over and wiping one of the tears away from the side of her cheek. "I don't know what over came me."  
"Fine," She said calmly then looking at me. "I will have the first dance with you at the wedding reception." Falling back off my seat I saw Candy cover her mouth as she began to giggle lightly. I stood up feeling my cheeks redden blinking at the woman who leaned back a bit in her seat. "What? You can't do that for me? Dance a little with me?"  
"No it's not that," I stuttered. "..It's just I've never really danced. I'd be a horrible dancer, thats all." I sat back down realizing people where staring at me, Milly for one who was just giggling in the back seat. I shot her a glare that stated "I still don't like her that way, your wrong!" Milly just hummed happily ignore it.  
"Just as long as you dance with me," Candy said almost in a whisper. I herd her though as I found myself smiling.  
"Ok, even though we may look awful on the dance foor and Meryl chews us out for ruining the wedding reception because I trip and fall into people, I'll dance with you for the first dance." After that statment nothing else was said much between us as the bus headed toward December.  
Milly stepped of the bus first yawning. We had gotten to the small city at around 1 pm at night. I stepped off with a sleeping Candy in my hands. Milly just chuckled and waved for me to follow her.  
"You can stay at my house tonight, Candy we can put in the spare room and you can sleep on the couch," Milly said. "I don't have any other bed in the house, I am sorry Mr. Vash."  
"It's ok," I said. "I'm just glad the war between Candy and I is over with. It would have been aquard in the wedding with her glaring at me all the time." She wallked up the steps of a fairly large house and pulled some keys from her pocket unlocking the door and opening it for me. Stepping in she flipped on the lights and quickly went to the living room cleaning things up around the couch. Then taking a few things with her she leaded me up the stairs. Once up the stairs she turned to the right opening a door and flipping on the light there, A bed sat near the farthest wall already made.  
"I'll go get a pillow and blanket for you Mr. Vash," Milly said leaving me in the room to put Candy in the bed. Walking over I held her with one hand while I pulled the blankets down with the other and set her upon the bed. She imediatly turned over yawning as I pulled the blankets back up over her. Standing there I smiled to myself watching her long brown locks of hair cascade around her face as she slept so peacefully.  
"...Mr. Vash.." Milly said breaking me from my look at her which caused her to giggle lightly as she held the pillow and blanket in her hands. "I'm sure your tired and tomorrow is going to be a long day for both of you so you should stop staring and Miss Candy and go to bed." Frowning I was about to object when she flipped the light off on me and went to her room. Sighing I grumbled to myself walking to the exit of the guest room and getting to the door. Before shutting it I glanced at her one last time and closed the door heading down the steps to my comfey bed which was the sofa in her livingroom. Laying on the couch I found it a tad to small for me, but then again there wasn't that wasn't the right size for me with me being so tall but I didn't mind having my legs hanging off the end as I tried to get comfertable. As I laid there my thoughts where of what happened today, with Candy and Milly talking about that crush. How could Milly of all people think I had a crush on Candy? Milly...well was Milly. I didn't understand why she said that. Closing my eyes I let my mind drift off finally as I felt myself falling asleep.


	11. Knives Again

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 11  
Knives Again

Yawning I sat up, and found myself in a weird bed. Glancing about the color of my face drained as I wondered where I was. Getting up out of the covers slowly I headed toward the door and peaked my head out from it. The last thing I remembered was being on the bus and heading to December. This didn't look like a hotel of any sorts, maybe a bed and breakfast but not a hotel. Stepping out I glanced down the stairs and saw a shaggy broom head sticking out from the end of the couch and who was obviously sleeping. Giggling I sighed looking down at him. He did look like an angel while he slept though it looked really uncomfertable on that couch with his legs hanging off the end of it. Maybe I should wake him up and let him sleep where I was. It wasn't right to make the tallest of us two sleep on a couch uncomfertalbly where the shorter of the two could fit on it perfect. I stepped down the stairs only to find myself falling.  
"AHHH!" I screamed flipping down the stairs. I REALLY hate these type of mornings! I peaked an eye open to find myself strewn across the middle part of the couch, me hanging from the back of it and looking over seeing Vash wide eyed looking at me. Yawning once again I removed myself from it. "Morning." I muttered standing up all the way.  
"..Are you ok?" Vash asked sitting up. I waved it off as nonsense looking up seeing Milly there in a rob looking down.  
"Sorry," I said to her. "Can't walk straight in the mornings, thats all." That's when I felt Vash's hand lift up the back of my shirt. Without thinking I screamed once again, sending my hand flying toward the blonde who caught it.  
"Your stitches baka, you fell down the stairs, I'm just checking to make sure they haven't reopened," Vash said dropping my hand as I began to turn red looking down and feeling even worse then before. Milly started coming down the steps with a smile on her face.  
"Well Mr. Vash and Miss Candy I'll go and start breakfast, if you don't mind," She said. Pulling away from Vash's examination of my stitches I ran foreword.  
"Let me help!" I said cheerfuly trying to forget all that happened since I woke up. "I'm a pretty decent cook."  
"Well I could use some help," Milly said putting on a smile. Nodding we both entered the kicten with Vash who had decided to help as well.  
Thirty minutes later there was eggs, toast, bacon, sliced apples, and some nice tea on the table for all of us. It didn't help that Vash and I where covered in flour from the fight we got into as I was trying to make home made muffins. Milly just stood there giggling at us as we sat down. After praying we dug in.  
"After breakfast I'll take you to Meryl's house and we'll go from there," Milly said taking a sip of the tea beside her. Nodding I took a bit out of the eggs I had made smiling. I can't believe I got the nerve to ask Vash to his first dance! Maybe...just maybe he could fall in love with me and we could get married and then there would be two kids and they would grow up and Vash and I would live happily ever after...though I hadn't thought about him being a plant for a while and the fact that I was still human and could end up going back to Earth any day now or any minute! Why would I want him to fall in love with me when it could possibly end in heart break. I didn't feel so happy as before. Glancing up at Vash I let a small sigh slip through and then decided to focus in on my food. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get so close to him.  
Soon I found myself walking down the street with Milly in front and Vash beside me as she was taking us to Meryl's home. I'd finally get to meet Meryl. Stopping Milly turned toward another house and knocked on it. Someone answered the door that I had no clue as to who it was. They ushered us in to the livingroom to sit. Meryl came out of another door quickly sitting down.  
"Come on!" A woman's voice said. "You have to pick the flower!"  
"Leave me!" Meryl said waving her hands. "I need to talk to Vash for a moment." That's when her eyes wondered over to me. "Who is this?" She looked over at Milly and Vash.  
"O Meryl this is Vash's new friend!" Milly exclaimed. "I met up with Vash as he was traveling around with her." Meryl turned and looked at me once more as I waved a little.  
"Hi," I said. "My name is Candy."  
"I figured she could replace the bride's maid that couldn't come Sempi! I mean it doesn't look like it would take much tayloring to the dress your cousin was sappose to wear." Milly giggled clapping her hands. "Then that dress won't go to waist."  
"Well..." Meryl said glancing at me and then at Vash. "I guess so. Then it won't be an odd number going down the isle," Meryl stood up yawning.  
"I can't believe your getting married," Vash said toward Meryl who turned around nodding a faint blush coming to her cheeks.  
"After traveling with you for so long Vash I realized I had my priorties all messed up, Matt wanted to married me for a while but I was to stuborn and full of pride to even think of it. Once I was called back I realized how foolish I was." Turning she smiled at him. "I do hope that the rest of your journey so far has been pleasent." He nodded as both girls turned to toward me. "Well then at least you wern't alone."  
"Mr. Vash and her met up about two weeks ago," Milly said as I nodded with a smile on my face.  
"I've never been in a wedding," I said. "Well once I had for my aunt as a flower girl but she had four flower girls and such but never been a bride's maid."  
"How old are you?" Meryl said.  
"20," I responded. Meryl turned and gave Vash a strange look which made him laugh nervously.  
"Hey I never asked her!" Vash said. I couldn't help but laugh. It was like watching a scene from Trigun all over again. "Well age never came up."  
"Well anyway, Sempi we should take Mr. Vash and Miss Candy to the taylors so we can get everything ready for your wedding," Milly said clapping her hands. Meryl nodded standing up and heading out of the room.  
"After all this we';ll get together and have dinner tonight." Meryl said. "I've got to go and get my dress fitted more, three days I've stood there as they've pinned stuff up and in and around." She sighed. Milly walked to the door and opened it.  
"Come on you two, we should get going," She said. I stood up and looked at Vash grinning on my face. He was going to look cute in a tux. Maybe he would let his hair hang down a bit and be really cute.  
"What?" He asked as I realized I had been staring at him for quit a while. Turning away my face turned bright red. Quickly I rushed out the door beside Milly.  
"Hey wait!" Vash said following after me as we walked down the street.  
It was about a ten minute walk to a small shop. Milly opened the door and let Vash and I in. Upon entering the shop Milly was greeted by somebody whom I assumed ran the shop itself. Once he got a glimps of me and Vash he had someone usher me away and Vash as well, to two different corners of the shop as they handed me the dress. It was a deep red color that made me stand back in aw. It was a beautiful dress, though the bow ties could leave something to be desired. The dress its self was long and trailed a little on the floor. I was surprised at how beautiful was considering it was a Bridesmaid dress. Slipping it on I found it a little big for me and that's when a tailor began to pin the dress back. Standing there I looked in a mirror gaping in awe of what I saw. I looked beautiful..  
"How's it fit?" The dress fitter said an hour later. My legs hurt and I felt tired from standing there. Stepping down I slowly began to walk around in the dress watching how it moved on me and how much I could move with it on. Nodding the guy had me go change out of it. I had to wait for Vash to get done with Milly near the front. I found out by Milly that they where going to have to make all new pants for the outlaw because he was just to tall.  
I giggled lightly at the thought of it. Hearing the tailor argue with the outlaw in the other room.  
"You two sure do get along," Milly said beside me. Turning I smiled and nodded, though the past few weeks where somewhat a worry to me I was still in heaven, enjoying the outlaws company and luckly he enjoyed mine as well, well hopefully. "That's nice. There are very few people who would get to know Mr. Vash better." Nodding I turned back to where I would see an arm of his or some of his hair peak out from the corner. I really wanted to see him with a tux on. "...you like him don't you.." I herd a whisper beside me. Yelling I turned and saw Milly sitting there with her head next to my ear giggling as I almost fell over in embarisment.  
"...Did something happen out there?" Vash's head peaked around the corner to see me bright red shaking my head.  
"Nothing at all..." I lied waving him off then turned to Milly glaring at her as she giggled at the comotion that I had caused.  
"You sure do act like Mr. Vash." She said. I hung my head low sighing. Was it that obvious that I liked him that Milly could pick up on it. Well I guess I do tend to stare a lot at him.  
"O be quiet" I said slumping down and looking at my hands somberly. It wasn't fair really. I truely cared about the outlaw and fate put me in a postion where I couldn't do anything about it. It made me really want to cry about it all.  
"Come on Miss Candy," Milly said beside me. "It's not that obvious, Mr. Vash hasn't figured it out yet. So that's a good thing."  
"Yeah but like It would be possible even if he liked me that way.." I mumbled deciding I didn't want to stay around there any longer. Standing up I looked around. "Well I'll head back to your place if you don't mind. I'm kind of beat already today and my back is starting to hurt."  
"O ok," Milly said. "The key is tied in on a bush branch in the front yard, don't get hurt trying to get it." She said. Nodding I waved bye and headed out the door. Quielty I walked through the small town of December thinking to myself. I was a long way off of where I used to be back in that other town that I appeared. My mind wandered to the nice old sheriff and hoped his days had been nice there . I just hoped when my time came to head back it would be quick and Vash would forget about me almost instantly. I didn't want the outlaw to worry about me like he does. It wasn't safe for him or me.  
"Long time no see..." My head shot up. I knew that voice and face. My teeth clenched together and my hands at my sides came to a fist glaring at the twin of the man I loved.  
"What do you want?" I hissed feeling my head starting to get wet, it had begun to rain.  
"O nothing much," He stated sounding almost to casuly as he took a step forward which made me step back one. "I just saw you coming from that clothing place and decided to drop in and say hi."  
"Why?" I hissed again. Knives NEVER did something without a reason and most of the time it ment killing someone or someones or bringing pain to his brother.  
"Because," Knives said his eyes narrowing upon me. "I really want to see the kind of human that Vash hangs around with. So how did you know, about me and Vash without him telling you himself? I do remember that part of our last conversation."  
"Go to hell," I spat wiping the wet hair off my face. "Your the one that caused me pain, so I really don't want to talk to you," Quickly I walked ahead trying to go past him only to have him catch my arm. My head shot around glaring at him. "Let go of me."  
"Why?" He said with a chuckle. "So you can go and tell my brother that I'm here?"  
"He'll worry if I don't show," I said trying to pull away from him.  
"You know, your to odd to be human." Knives said reaching over and touching his chest where I had somehow burned him. "No human could do that."  
"Well you know, I don't care," I said. "Let go of me or we'll find out what I can really do if I'm not human."  
"Try me."


	12. Revolation

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 12  
Revolation

Stepping out after changing back I walked over to the waiting area. It had been a while since we had gotten there, and from the looks of the windows, it had begun to rain pretty hard outside. Walking over I saw only Milly sitting there.  
"Where's Candy?" I asked looking about for the brunet. Milly seemed to smile.  
"She felt tired and headed back early," Milly told me standing up. "We should head, the rain isn't going to get any better." Nodding I held the door open for the blonde and we began to walk the distance back to her house. That's when I sensed him..  
Knives.  
He was here in December and awfuly close.  
"Mr. Vash?" Milly's voice broke through. A frighened look adorned her face. "What's wrong?"  
"My brother," I muttered. "Milly head back to your house, a different way. I have a feeling my brother is waiting for me." I said pulling out my gun and checking the bullets. I had two. I didn't realize how low I really was. Swearing under my breath I saw Milly taking off another direction. I just hoped my brother hadn't seen Candy..  
Quickly rushing ahead I skidded around a corner to see something horrific. Candy was there, with my brother, Knives pinning her down to the ground, with a boot to her neck holding her there.  
"KNIVES!" I shouted rushing forward seeing him look up.  
"It's about time you got here," Knives commented. Glaring at him I gripped my gun tighter. Only two bullets and I didn't want to use either of them if I didn't have to. "So brother..tell me something. Do you care about this human?"  
"Let her go," I stated. "Let her go Knives, I mean it."  
"Why?" Knives said. "She's really to darn fun."  
"YOU JERK!" Candy yelled at him. It wasn't going to be good on those stitches the way she was laying and in the muddy street. Quickly I walked forward.  
"Let her go now Knives." I pleaded once again at him but he didn't seem to hear me, or he was ignoring me. I believed the latter of the two.  
"No, you haven't answered my question." Knives said looking up at me but not moving the gun from the brow of Candy's head.  
"What?" Standing there I watched him trying to figure out what he was saying or asking. That's when Knives pulled back the hammer of his gun and grinned at me.  
"Fine then, we'll find out the difficult way." He hissed as I heard a gun shot and then a scream. Running forward without thinking I pushed him aside, punching him in the face. Glaring at him at my feet I breathed heavly.  
"You ASS HOLE!" I yelled feeling tears once again brim my eyes. Quickly I turned to see Candy her eyes closed, obviously. That's when my expression looked at her in confusion. A manic laugh came though my brothers lips as he sat on the ground.  
"I KNEW it!" Knives said laughing once more. Turning I glared at him. A feeling of anger, I had never felt before began to welt up inside of me as I dropped my gun and jumped upon him wanting to beat the crap out of him. Punches flew when Knives somehow pushed me away from him as he stood up wiping the blood that was trickling from the side of his lip glaring at me. "You are a real moron brother."  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" I said.  
That's when I realized something. His gun was in his hands, mine was not. Quickly I franticly looked about not finding my gun anywhere. That's when my glance was brought back to my brother who swore to kill me not to long ago.  
"This, duh." He started. "I wanted you here to KILL you Vash and you fell right into it." Raising his hand up he aimed the gun at me this time.  
"Don't do this.." I said. "We can live here with the humans in peace Knives, why can't you understand that?" I said the tears coming down my face faster.  
"No," Knives said calmly as he got the gun ready to shoot. Maybe I should stop him...I felt somehow like just giving up. Candy was gone...Candy. I looked about franticly not finding any sign of her body. If the body wasn't there then it could mean only two things. Either Candy's body had been somehow moved by Knives even though he had been attacking me ever since then or the other. I hoped to God that it was the latter. That Candy wasn't dead.  
"Stop this!" I pleaded! There was a gun shot that went off. I had my eyes closed for a second thinking it was me. But when I looked up I saw Candy standing there, with my gun in her hand. Turning my head toward Knives I saw he was upon the ground now. A puddle of blood washed out around him as the rain came down. For the time being Knives was still alive.  
"...I couldn't let him do it..." Her voice weak and trembling. "...I couldn't let him hurt you Vash. I don't care if he's your brother..." Her trembling hand couldn't hold the heavy gun in her clutches. The woman's hands flew up to her face as she held them there crying. Looking back and forth between them I didn't know what to think. Walking over I bent down to Knives, seeing a shot through his shoulder. He would make it. Somehow Candy had shot that gun meaning not to kill him. Looking up I saw her standing there and remembered what my brother had done. That she could have been gone...  
"Candy.." I muttered standing up fully and walking over to her and took her trembling body into my arms, resting my head upon her. When..when I had herd that gun shot, I felt as if my world had ended. What kind of feeling was that exactly? I've never had that feeling come so strong before. My mind wanted to tear my own brother apart for doing such a thing..  
Was Milly right?  
I didn't understand it all. Right now I just felt like standing there and holding the woman, trying to stop her tears. Looking ahead I bearly noticed the struggling footsteps that where moving away from us at quit a fast speed. Knives had left for now. Sighing I just let him go. I didn't want to deal with him right now. Quietly I bent a little down and pulled her up in my arms so I was caring her. Walking over I kicked my gun with my boot and kicked it so it would fly to my holster at the side of my hip and began to walk to Milly's house only to see them rushing up fully loaded. Stopping I stood there looking at Meryl and Milly and shook my head.  
"...Is she ok?" Meryl asked walking up to me and moving her hair out of her face to get a look at her. The expression was pained but she looked like she was sleeping. "Lets get her in a bed. She'll catch something if she's out here any longer."  
"What about you Sempi?" Milly said. "You've got a wedding in a few days. You shouldn't be rushing about either."  
"I KNOW that Milly," Meryl said frustratedly rubbing her forhead. "But if someone is in danger, we just can't let that effect our choices, can we?"  
"It's ok really," I said trying to stop the bickering as late as it was. "Candy stopped the attack and neither of us got hurt..." The flash back of Knives shooting Candy came across my inner eye again. What would I have done if he had done that to her?! If he had killed her just for the fun of it? Finding myself clenching the sleeping woman closer I sighed seeing Meryl and Milly also concerned at the way I was looking.  
"..Well anyway," Meryl said. "Vash you and Candy will sleep at my house tonight since I have enough spare rooms for the both of you." Nodding I began to follow her down the street. What would have happened if she would have been dead then...  
Thinking about it gave me shivers. It also made me want to throw up. For the fourth time a person came waltzing into my life, without a care of who I was. Well Meryl and Milly took a while to realize that but still they cared about me. For the fourth time someone looked past my past, and saw me standing there. But this time was different. She knew who I was to begin with with the help of some strange force. Candy had seen me at my strongest and weakest and knew who I was inside and out and she didn't care about my past. She didn't blame me for the stitches upon her back. All she cared about was me for me. I found myself blushing once again thinking about that. After we had gotten back I sat her down on the bed in the room Meryl had told me to go. Meryl muttered something about making tea and left me in the room alone. I was on the edge of the bed with my back to the sleeping form of the woman underneigth the covers thinking. The thought of me loosing that woman scared me more than anything. Sure I would be scared to loose Meryl or Milly and when Wolfwood died I cried for weeks but somehow this was different. I turned my head to see her face upon the pillow.  
Milly was right. I really did love her, didn't I? How else could I account for these feelings? I mean when I finally admited that much to myself my heart seemed to jump for joy. Someone had walked past the scares, had broken all the barriers I held around my heart, then somehow melted it. Reaching down I touched my scarred hand to her soft one on the blankets. I clasped it softly and brought it up for a light kiss. It was so light I even startled myself with it. Setting her hand back down I turned standing up. Now dread entered my mind. Knives KNEW of my feelings for her, even before I knew which ment she was in greater danger then before. Why did everything have to be so complicated. If only I had met her on Earth instead of the other way around, I could pursue my feelings toward her without fear of my brother.  
But nothing is ever that simple, is it?


	13. Wolfwood!

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 13  
Wolfwood?!

The first thing I remembered clearly was being awake.  
"Ugg...my head," I said sitting up in the bed I was in my hand on the side of my head. There was a headache pounding inside my brain that didn't want to go away. Yawning I looked about and noticed I wasn't at Milly's house anymore. Looking about I didn't reconize any of the stuff about in the room besides my book bag at the side of my bed. That's when the memories from the night before began to invade my mind. Gasping I felt tears welt up once again. I had shot him, hadn't I? I had shot Vash's brother...  
Did Vash hate me now for that?! Looking around I wipped my tears away swing my legs over the side of the bed and standing up slowly. Knives was going to kill him and I saw Vash's gun beside me..I had no choice. But...but I shot A MAN! I picked up a gun and shot him! Even if it was Vash's brother and he tried to kill me, I shot him...  
"...Candy..." A voice muttered from behind me. Turning I saw Vash in his pajamas standing there with a worried look in his face.  
"..I...Is he dead?" I said trying to calm myself while talking but the thought kept coming back...I shot him.  
"No, he's not," Vash said taking a few steps closer to me. "Though I don't know where he is now, he's alive." My hand came up and covered my mouth. Did Vash hate me for what I did? I would hate someone if they shot one of my brothers or sister but none of them wanted man kind destroyed either and wanted me dead though my sister and I had had a few arguments where she said she wanted me dead. I knew she didn't mean it though.  
"...Do...do you hate me?" I asked not wanting to see his face, trying to wipe the oncoming tears away. "..I am really sorry. I don't like shotting people...it was the first time since in 5 years I picked up a gun....please don't hate me.." That last part was a whisper more then anything, a hope of mine. I didn't want to see those blueish green eyes turn to me in anger and fury but I didn't want him to die. I would much less die myself in his place then see him gone. That's when his strong arms gathered me in a hug.  
"..I don't hate you.." He said trying to comfert me. "You had to do it. Knives could have pulled that trigger at any moment." I nodded against his shirt standing there. I was glad that Knives didn't die and Vash didn't seem so mad about it. "Now are you ok?" I didn't want to say or do anything. My heart was in my throat as I stood there in his arms. Right now I just wanted to confess my undieing love for the blonde and reach up and kiss him but I couldn't. The thought of all my heart breaks over the years began to resurface in my mind. My last true heart break was two years ago. His name was Kyle. A very sweat guy. Now that I think about it he was almost a Vash replica. A joking, fun loving guy he was even blonde. After I confessed how I felt he ignored me the rest of the time I was at camp working. Tears began to welt up in my eyes. I couldn't take it if Vash told me that he didn't feel that way about me, I just couldn't. I was truely afraid he would pull a Kyle on me and ignore me. So I decided to keep my mouth shut about the whole situation. He didn't need to know about my feelings. All he needed to know is that I was ok. Slowly I nodded pulling away from his embrace, fighting myself to rush into his arms again and stay there.  
"I'm fine," I said finally wiping the last of the tears now away and looked at my feet. "I just need to rest, that's all. I'm just drained from all that has happened. Sometimes I wish I was back at home on Earth...I wasn't so stressed then." Looking up into Vash's blueish green eyes I could have sworn I saw a hint of hurt umong their depths.  
"We should change those bandages," Vash broke in. "Being out in the rain like that I'm sure didn't help that much." Nodding I walked in my room and grabbed my bag pulling out the tape and gauze setting it beside me on the bed. I turned sitting on the bed and lifting the back of my shirt as he quietly ripped off the tape and gauze, placing new stuff on there. I sat there staring at my hands. Maybe I could t,jell him. Maybe he wasn't like Kyle. Part of me knew Vash would never pull something so stupid like that on me. If he didn't feel that way about me he would tell me and life would go on.  
But I still couldn't take the rejection if he said that. Even the thought of it made me want to cry. Emotions seemed to flood my every sense as I sat there crosslegged on my bed. Barring my face in my hands I just let myself cry. I cried for this whole situation, I cried for my past, I cried for my family, and also I cried for love. Maybe it was the fact that after so many years of rejection from guys I just couldn't imagine being loved by someone, getting married and having a family like I had dreamed for so long. I almost forgot about the blonde sitting behind me until I felt his real hand upon the shirt of my back. Not a word he spoke but just climbed up on my bed closer to me, not moving his hand from my back and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me up in his lap. Looking up from my hands I blinked in confusion but then he wrapped his arms around me in his lap.  
"..Don't worry, your never alone.." He muttered. A blush came to my face as the tears stopped as I turned my face back forward sitting there in his lap. It would be really easy to tell him now, wouldn't it? Looking up I saw his blueish green eyes lock with mine. The look in his he..  
Could he possibly care for me like I do toward him?  
I guess it seemed like forever we sat there, our eyes locked when.  
"Ahem!" A voice said at the door. I turned to see Meryl standing there chuckling quitly to herself. I turned bright red looking at her as I climbed off his lap quickly only to find myself falling on the floor.  
"Ouch..." I mumbled getting my face off the floor. A giggle came from the door as I sat up.  
"Milly was right, anyway breakfast is ready you two," Meryl said turning and headed down the visable stairs. Blinking I looked up at Vash. What did that last comment mean? Standing up slowly I brushed off my shirt and yawning a bit stretching.  
"I'm hungry," I mumbled feeling Vash's eyes upon me. Quickly I tried to push past the thought of Vash's eyes staring at my own a few minutes ago, them gleaming with something I hadn't seen before. Vash could never love someone like me that way. Vash loved everyone. Heading down the steps I smelt something in the kichten seeing Milly standing there stirring something on the stove.  
"Matts going to be here today," Meryl said as I entered the room with Vash. "Today I was hoping we'd all go have lunch together and have Matt get to know you Vash and maybe we all can get to know Candy here better." Meryl smirked with that last statement turning and putting a plate of muffins on the table. "I know its not donuts but their still good." Nodding I sat down taking one and placing it on the plate in front of me. Milly came and placed a big thing of oat meal in front of us and they both sat down. "Eat up, we've got another long day ahead of us." I picked up the bowl beside me and put a lot of oat meal in the bowl, then I poured the milk in it and picked up the spoon. Putting the spoon in the oat meal I brought it up to my mouth and began to chew it. My eyes feel upon Milly who smiled sweetly looking at us. I could tell behind that happy face that she was worried. Many cuz nobody knew but Wolfwood and her that she was pregnant. Now I really felt bad. Milly was going to end up living and raising a child by herself, a lost loves child. She had real problems and I was just a winny baby. I really wished that Wolfwood hadn't died. Milly was a lot like me in the fact I was sorta airheaded about a few things. Her heart was in the right place. I thought of this as I ate and conversed about myself to the two girls.  
"Meryl is 25 so your not THAT young," Milly said which made me almost chock dropping my spoon.  
"What?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.  
"I mean your not that far off our ages," Milly said.  
"O," I said chuckling lightly. "Yeah, just turned 20 about 2 months ago actully so I'm not an old 20."  
"Your so silly," Milly said. The way the woman smiled and laughed about it I couldn't help but laugh. Quietly I wished that Milly get what she needs to be truely happy in this life that girl deserved it. That's when Vash beside me seemed to stand up suddenly. Turning my head to look at him for the first time since we walked in the room. A serious look was painted across his face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Someone is outside..." Vash said.  
"...Knives is it Mr. Vash?" Milly asked. Turning to the window and getting up with Meryl to look outside. Vash stood there looking confused.  
"Who is it Vash?" I asked. But thats when a cry from Milly interupted me as she rushed for the door. Meryl turned in shock.  
"...I I thought he had died..." She muttered looking at Vash. "Vash, how could Wolfwood be alive? We...we saw him die..."  
I dropped my spoon.


	14. Wolfwood Returns

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 14  
Wolfwood Returns

I felt him  
Wolfwood outside the house. It was a sudden feeling. I don't know how to explain it. But when Milly came back in dragging the priest in her arms, crying histaricly I didn't know what to think. Wolfwood had died. So how in the world could he be here now?! Looking at Meryl who shrugged her shoulders she looked back at Milly. Wolfwood stood there, disheveled and blinking like he didn't know what was going on.  
"Wolfwood..?" I finally asked not sure about the feeling.  
"In the flesh I guess," He said chuckling.  
"But your dead!" I exclaimed.  
"Well..." Wolfwood started. "It was the strangest thing really. As I laid there dieing in the church, I heard a voice. A voice calling me. I couldn't resist the blasted thing, believe me I tried. I didn't know what it was but as I laid there the voice seemed to grow calmer and beconing me. When I opened my eyes I was outside here." Wolfwood said. I sat there staring at him. What kind of voice and who in the hell could do something like that?! Turning my head I saw Candy looking at Wolfwood in complete and utter shock.  
"Who's the skirt?" Wolfwood said pointing to her beside me. "The last thing I remember you didn't have such company with you."  
"That's Vash's friend, her name is Candy. She's been traveling with him for the past few weeks." Milly said happily holding his hand happily. Wolfwood gave an eye at me saying.  
'She looks young.' I chuckled lightly rubbing the back of my head.  
"Yeah bumped into her one day and we've been traveling together ever sense."  
"Because he caused me to have stitches on my back," Candy said beside me dryly. I looked down at her seeing her take a bit out of her oat meal. "He feels sorry for me, thats the reason."  
"HEY!" I said turning to her. "That is NOT true. We already discussed this!" That's when a giggle came from her as I blinked what the heck had happened.  
"Anyway ignore those two," Meryl said. "They always seem to be that way. We have a wedding in a few days Wolfwood. Since your a priest, would you mind marrying Matt and I?"  
"Matt? Who's this matt?" Wolfwood said. "I thought you liked broom head here."  
"Noooo," Meryl chucked. "I'm Marring Matt Mathews. He's a really sweet guy and all. Do you mind marring us?"  
"Unless..." Milly said then giggling uncontrolably. "Wolfwood has his own wedding to attend..."  
"What?" Wolfwood said looking at Milly.  
"You said you wanted too," Milly said then her eyes got big as she was about to cry. "Why can't we have a double wedding.."  
I couldn't help it. I was grinning from ear to ear. This was so funny I fell over laughing having everyones eyes fall upon me.  
"Well I guess we could have a double wedding," Meryl said obviously ignorning me. "That means your brides maid dress is obsolete and neither of us will have a maid of honor unless you can get one of your sisters down here in time."  
"I don't think I can do that," Milly said. "If one of my sisters comes everyone will have to come and then the list of people you have would double and the guest list and that church you've wanted to get married in wouldn't fit everybody sempi so how about Candy?"  
"Me?" Candy said beside me.  
"Yeah," Milly said. "I mean it makes sense with Vash as Matts best man and all."  
"That took a week to convince him that," Meryl grumbled. "But yeah, unless Candy objects to the idea and all."  
"No..no I don't object," Candy said waving her hands about. "I'm just shocked. I mean you guys don't really know me and all and your asking me to be such an important person in your guys' weddings."  
"Matt doesn't know Vash," Meryl added pointing at me. "And Vash is going to be his best man."  
"And mine I guess," Wolfwood said with a smile. "Well then I need to get a tux and I guess Milly here will need a wedding dress."  
"I'm so excited!" Milly said clapping. "And so happy." That's when she seemed to break into tears. "It's a Mirical that your back Wolfwood." Turning she began to cry on his shoulder. Meryl smiled gently at her partner nodded and stood up.  
"Vash, Candy it looks like it will be just us three going to meet Matt today," I nodded standing up.  
"I've still got to take a shower." I said. "I'll be down and ready once I'm done." Turning I headed back up the steps to get my bag and grab some clothes. Entering my room I stopped looking ahead and thinking. Wolfwood just appearing seemed really suspicous but then again Candy just appearing on Gunsmoke from Earth with full knowage of everything also was a little odd but Candy was anything but odd.  
Ever since I realized my feelings yesterday I couldn't get enough of being with her. But it broke my heart a little while ago to see her crying so much. I knew that she wasn't just crying for one thing. I had had many times where I had cried the same way. The more I hung around with the girl the more I realized that even though she smiled there was something deeper inside her like me that she hid. This morning was the first time she had shown me that. So I did the one thing I thought of when she cried. I held her. With her in my arms I felt like nothing could hurt me anymore. That the world finally seemed right and all the hope I had for humanity had come true.  
God is this what if feels like to be in love? I quietly walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Why had she succeeded where others hadn't in my heart? I just didn't understand the feeling but when I stood beside her, or herd her laugh I couldn't help but smile and feel my heart lighten more. Stepping in the shower I quickly washed myself looking at the scars all over my body. Frowning I sighed hanging my head. Why couldn't I have less of these scars?  
Finishing up I stepped out and quickly changed. I couldn't think of her now. Today I had to see who this Matt really was and if Meryl had made the right disision. Besides with Knives after me I couldn't do anything about my feelings for her in fear of my brother. But then again he knew of my feelings for her even before me. Why couldn't I have seen that before he pointed it out with a gun? Buttoning up the last button on my shirt I walked out of the bathroom heading to find a brush to brush my hair up like its normal state. Stepping out of the bathroom I felt something weird at the bottom of my bear foot. Picking it up to brush what ever it was off I noticed a white thing. Bending down I pulled the thing on the bottom of my foot off and found a feather. Like before in Candy's bandages.  
"What the.." I muttered turning to see Candy's room's door. I still hadn't figured out where these feathers where coming from. Walking toward her room I noticed a few more on the floor. "..Candy?" I walked in the door to the room glancing around seeing her back in a corner. She turned toward me and it was obvious she was trying to tie something.  
"Yeah?" She asked looking up setting what ever it was on the bed. "Sorry, just trying to tie that thing. The loop they gave me for the thing is so small. I guess I can go without the sash for the dress I was going to wear. I figured we'd be going somewhere semi fancy to meet Matt."  
"O," I said looking at her standing there. On her feet where a pair of white dress shoes that I hadn't seen her wear before and a type of sun dress on her with red flowers printed on it.  
Geranimums.  
"Broom head," Wolfwoods voice called from downstairs. "Short girl said to hurry up."  
"Ok." I responded turning away from her. Walking over I picked up the sash and saw the weird lop thing upon the one end. "Here, we got to get going so I'll help." Candy nodded turning around as I put the sash around her waist and pulled it back, placing the one end in the loop and pulling on it. Turning around she nodded.  
"We should get going," She said heading toward the door. Nodding I followed her down the steps seeing Wolfwood and Milly standing there.  
"My my my," Wolfwood began looking up at us. "If I wern't just engadged and in love I'd be whistling right now." Milly just giggled at his side as I looked at him in confusion. "Vash really does know how to pick them, doesn't he dear?"  
"Yep," Milly said as they waved. Glaring at him I was about to shout something when Meryl came in with her jacket already on. Milly must have told him when I was upstairs about what she knew even before I did. O their going to pay for this I thought. Maybe a pie thrown at Wolfwoods face at the end of the wedding would help settle the score. The girls couldn't keep anything quiet, could they? Frowning I walked up ahead Candy and opened the door looking out and making sure my brother wasn't standing there for some sorta attack. I figured he wouldn't be but you can never be to careful.  
"Um..Vash?" Candy's voice said behind me. Turning I saw her stand there.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"What did Wolfwood mean by that last comment exactly?" She asked which made me fall and a laugh come from Meryl. At times that girl could be as airheaded as Milly. Couldn't she tell that I liked her? The stare down this morning not clue enough to my true feelings? Would I have to paint a giant billboard proclaiming my love for the girl till she gets the point? But then again if I did that she'd probaby ask why I used red instead of pink and how I lettered it. Though I loved her she sure was pointless at times. Meryl walked passed stopping.  
"Because all the woman Vash has traveled with have had their own personalitlies really." Letting go the breath I didn't realize I was holding I followed the two woman out the door. That's when I noticed a car across the street and a guy waiting for what looked to be Meryl as she ran ahead placing a kiss upon him. The man stood a foot taller then short girl and had light brown shaggy hair. The way he held himself he seemed friendly enough. I wasn't getting any weird vib from him.  
"Matt this is Vash and Candy, you two this is Matt." Matt smiled at us and put a hand out. I reached out and shook it looking at the man trying to read if anything was wrong with him for some reason. Again nothing seemed to jump out as suspisious.  
"So this is the man you came back talking about," Matt said letting go of my hand. "I should have been more worried about him stealing you away from me."  
"Come on Matt, we wern't even dating.." Meryl smirked. "Besides he's got Candy now to travel with." My eyes trailed down to the brunet beside me. Matt's eyes where upon her as well.  
"Yeah we've been traveling together for a few weeks." Candy said smiling, "It always hasn't been the greatest of experences but I knew what I was getting into when I took up his offer for being my body guard."  
"You took up that offer?!" Meryl said eyeing her. I couldn't help but laugh nervously at the comment.  
"Well yeah." She said. Both looked at her like she was insaine which was my thought on the matter till I knew why she had said yes to it. "That's why I'm here now silly." Looking back at Matt I eyed the weird expression he held looking at Candy.  
"Um..staring problem?" I muttered.  
"...No..." Matt said shaking his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you why I was staring..Can I ask how old you are miss?"  
"20," Candy said. "Why?"  
"Well its just that...this will sound crazy but about 10 years ago, I was saved by something..that held your face." Matt said.  
"Something?" I eyed him again.  
"Well...it held wings. I called her my guardian angel." Matt said pulling a pocket watch out of his pocket and flipping it showing a watch with a picture of a strange white glowing ora behind it in an odd shape, with brown pearcing eyes. "I painted this trying to remember her."  
"Matt are you...sure about this?" Meryl said sounding a little werry of what he was saying. "I've known you since we where both little kids and you NEVER mentioned something like that."  
"My parents told me not to speak of it to anyone. They saw it as well...That's how I got the stitches on my forhead. Though the train missed me a rock was thrown from the bottom and hit me after I was drug away." Matt said. "I've just...just never seen someone who held such an appearence to the angel."  
"...ok.." Candy muttered looking nervous. "I've never been compared to one of Gods guardians before...well not like this anyway.."  
An angel eh? I thought about it. Sure I thought she was heavenly and all but I never thought of her as an angel mainly because she was human and all even if she was from Earth. From what she has told me, she was before they created plants, when Earth was still clean and warm.  
"Sorry to put you on the spot," Matt said chuckling.  
"Its ok," Candy said. "Anyway I'm hungry and I bet you guys are too so maybe we should get a bite to eat like we where planning on." They nodded as he moved his hand out and we all got in the car to motion to enter it. I sat in the back behind the driver. Matt seemed to have a lot of money. This car was one of the nicest things I've seen around Gunsmoke. Looking in the drivers passanger side I saw Meryl sitting there all smiles about everything. She really did love him, didn't she? Then my head turned to Candy who was sitting beside me near the door watching as we drove by everything. She seemed to be zoned out. Frowning I found myself reaching over and moving the stray hairs from my view of her face only to have her look over at me. Her brown eyes gazed upon mine as she held a questioning look upon her face. I felt my face began to turn red as I quickly turned away. I had to stop doing that if I wanted to keep my feelings for her a secret from her. Rubbing my forehead I sighed. It was getting harder to do that, wasn't it? My heart lept to my throat whenever the girl looked at me now. That's when I herd a giggle and I looked up to see Meryl looking at us in the rear view mirror laughing at me. Frowning I stuck my tongue out at her and looked away. I hadn't blushed nearly quit as often as I did before I realized the truth behind my feelings.  
"So..." Matts voice said. "You two seem pretty close and all." Gah could my day get any worse.  
"Yeah I guess so," Candy said beside me. I turned my head to glance at her as she spoke with matt. "He's a really nice guy so its easy to get close to him."  
"Well your weird," I muttered turning my head to make her lash out. I loved pushing her buttons.  
"Well your obnotos and a big donut eater," Candy said sticking her tongue out at me which I stuck back at her.  
"So..." I said. "At least I don't need a body guard."  
"YOU my friend need an army to protect you," Candy added. "Chaos follows you everywhere and anybody that may follow you gets sucked in." Lightly chuckling I couldn't disagree with that. Bad luck always seemed to follow me. Sighing I just chuckled letting the argument die there. Turning my head for the rest of the time I watched the town go by as we road in the car.  
Soon we where parked out in front of a restrant. Stepping out I looked up to see a fancy restrant that I've seen before. Looking over I saw Candy eyeing it as well.  
"Well then lets go," Meryl said turning around to face me. Nodding I walked in with them. We where greeted by a host who brought us to some seats that Matt had reserved for us. Walking back we where brought into a private room with a table full of food set off to the side.  
"Wow..." I muttered looking around feeling all of a suddenly not dressed up enough. A giggle came from Meryl who sat down in the seat that Matt had pulled out for her. "This place is really nice. I've really never went to a place like this."  
"I have, once," Candy said beside me. "It was a dinner theater."  
"Sounds lovely," Matt said as I realized that Candy was standing there waiting for me. Quickly I rushed over pulling the chair out as she giggled and sat down.  
"Took you long enough."  
"I don't do this sorta thing every day," I said trying to defend myself. It didn't help that I had turned redder then the apples laid out at the table to my left.  
"So? You've lived long enough where you should have picked it up," She responded taking the tea that was set in front of us and brought it to her mouth taking a sip of it and then setting it back down.  
"Come on, where here to enjoy ourselves," Meryl responded breaking through the fight Candy and I had started again. "You can flirt later."  
"I'm not flirting!" I responded only to get a chuckle out of the couple.  
"Maybe we should make it a triple wedding," Matt said which made me flush more almost falling over.  
"..No...I've already got a headache changing the things to make it a double wedding for Milly and Wolfwood," Meryl said. "If Vash is intent on marring the woman, he can do it on his own time."  
"I don't want to marry her." I fermly stated trying to move the subject on. "Why is it you keep thinking these things."  
"Because their true," Meryl said taking a sip of her tea and setting it back down.  
"No their not." I said. "You and Milly both have been doing this since I came back with her to your wedding. This isn't like you Meryl." That's when Meryl's smiling face turned into the serious one that the short woman always had.  
"O really? Not once have I seen you try and do something perverted to the girl unlike all the other woman I've seen and met up with around you. The only two exeptions to the rule where Milly and I for good reason and even at our last meeting before you went to your brother you broke that even."  
"...It was just a kiss.." I muttered.  
"..Yeah I know, anyway I'm happy to see you've found someone who can handle you. Its not a normal person indeed who would follow an outlaw like you volentarly without hoping for the reward in the end."  
"I have plenty of friends who don't care about that." I said.  
"But none of them follow you and would risk their life being with you."  
"Because I won't let them." I said back.  
"And why do you let her? Of all the people you know on Gunsmoke, why her?"  
",,Enough.." Candy muttered beside me. Turning my head I saw a very serious face upon her normaly gentle features. "I know what your trying to get at Meryl but its not going to work. We both see eachother as friends and nothing more. The reason he has allowed me to be with him for so long is because if I wasn't with him Knives would be after me and I would be dead, that is the only reason so please lets not talk about this anymore. You have a wedding to discuss anyway..." Was it just me...  
Or did she look like she was about to cry when she said that. What the heck was going on exactly? This woman confused me more and more.  
"Well ok then," Meryl said which made me fall down. How could she, whom was so into the conversation a few seconds ago, just change her mood and switch topics. "You guys will be coming down the isle together at the wedding in three days. We're going to hold the practice tomorrow after Millys dress is ready. There shouldn't be much change in the format either. Milly will walk down beside me as we meed up with our respective husbands to be. Candy will be off to our side and Vash will be off to Wolfwood and Matts side. There will be a reception and dancing. It will be a fun time and you Vash won't ruin it."  
"Hey!" I winned. "Lets not assume anything." Meryl just sat there smiling and giggling at me. I just hung my head low and hoped for the first time nothing would go wrong when I was there. Meryl was taking a big risk having me in her wedding and I didn't want to ruin it.  
"I'm sure it will go well." Candy commented.  
The rest of the night was pretty stress free. I talked a lot to Matt and Meryl and got to know the guy that she was marring. I did have my doubts about him at first but after talking with him for those hours I understood why Meryl chose to marry him and why he would be a good husband. She did love him and she returned the feelings plus Matt was going to make sure nothing happened to the short girl which I was glad to hear. Meryl didn't need to be following me for the rest of her life. But on that same note I wondered when Candy would be heading back. She told me that she didn't understand why she was there and if she was even going back. My heart ached thinking about a day without her smiling face wouldn't be in front of me, not greeting the morning with me. I knew that she wouldn't be traveling with me for all her life, that was understandable. She seemed like the type of woman who wanted to raise a family with a man she loved and settle down. I could never settle down, not in that aspect. My fate is to wander gun smoke protecting its people, not to live in a house with the woman I love and the children we shared together. If I ever find a woman who would follow me, and travel with me, then my life would be complete. Part of me already saw Candy as her. She knew who I was to begin with and followed me even knowing the dangers of my brother. I also protected her from an unknown world, helping her survive and find some sorta place in the swirling desert sands. But then again I could see her married to some man, who was always tripping over himself to please and love her for all she's worth. A man who was entirely devoted to the woman, who would do anything she wished and could understand anything she didn't speak of. That would surprise her with things she never spoke of but truely wanted. I could never be that man. Besides I could never treat her like she should be treated and that is why I decided not to tell her. She didn't need me to worry about when she finally found love if she was stuck here for the rest of her life. But then again tomorrow she could be swept away back to Earth, far away from me. I sat in my room at Meryls thinking all of this. Candy not but two doors away. I could hear the faint sound of humming coming from behind her door. In three days three out of the four people who grew the closest to me would be getting married. Somehow this marrage was different from all the marrages I had seen before. For I knew that somehow I brought them all together in the end. And this would be no different from the others.  
I was ageless.  
I would see them grow old and die with the love in their eyes for one another.  
A love I had never seen shown for me in all my years.  
A love I realized after realizing my feelings for Candy I have been yearning for. I don't understand it anymore. I used to be ok with the idea of being alone till someone kills me, but now..now the site of her every morning greeting me with her warm smile and light laugh makes me realize more and more that I can't be alone anymore. Though I'm not in one sense I'm also entirely alone in another. I am the only one keeping the one man who is like me from destroying the people I vowed to protect.  
The only one. Though Candy may be out of reach for me, I decided to find someone finally. The someone who'll look past my scars and see me and love me, travel with me, till her dieing day. I'll find her on this planet, and I'll love her like I love Candy now.


	15. Church Stuffs

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 15  
Church Stuffs

I didn't understand it.  
And I was terrified of it.  
Once again, I rolled over in my bed attempting to get up only to turn my head when I was at the side of my bed and find it covered in feathers. A fear rose in me, one that couldn't explain why there where feathers all about. Vash had told me about him finding a few when cleaning my cuts but I don't understand it. What was happening to me? Quickly I picked up the small feathers and opened the window throwing them outside then once again shutting the window. Bitting my lip I ran my fingers on the sides of my arms as I had them crossed against my chest. OI should just tell Vash but he didn't need to worry over something as stupid as feathers in my bed. Who knew, maybe Meryl had a whole in the wall that birds could get into every night and as they flew to their nest, hidden somewhere in my room, feathers where left in their trail. Closing my eyes I tried to find some way of doing something. I knew deep down that the feathers wern't from birds and my imagination was running circles around me again. What ever was happening was with me and me alone which scared me. The last time I looked no normal human could "lay" feathers during the night. Sure I shied a lot of hair but feathers where a whole other story.  
Thats when there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Candy, you up?" Vash's voice beconed behind the wooden frame. Sighing I stood up fully from the wall I was leaning on and went and opened the door putting a smile on for the man I loved.  
"Yeah I'm up," I said looking at him. I felt my heart flutter seeing him standing there worried about me.  
"I...well..I was wondering if we could just go out to eat this morning. I already told Meryl and she said it was ok. Her and Matt where getting together early." He said. I felt my worries about the feathers float away as I thought about it. Vash had asked me to go eat out with him by ourselves.  
...Like a date...  
"Sure." I said. "Just let me get on a sweater or something." He nodded as I walked over and dug through the giant backpack and found a sweater. On the back was little wings embroidered there. Smiling I slipped on over my head. I guess that today would be like every other day that we ate together by ourselves during the weeks we had been together. There was no difference in today I tried to convince myself though I enjoyed all the other times we had ate together this was just one of those times. Walking downstairs I slipped on my shoes at the door and waved goodbye to Meryl who just giggled silently and turned toward the kicthen. Looking back I saw Vash standing there waiting for me as I finished placing my last shoe on. "Ready?" A nod came from him as we headed out the door. Walking down the street I continued to smile to myself walking next to the blonde. If only he knew of the feelings I had for him.  
"Meryl told me of a place that was nice and quiet we could eat at," He said holding a paper up to his face. I noticed that Vash looked really nervous all of a suddenly.  
"What's going on?" I asked touching his arm. "Why are you so nervous?"  
"Me...nervous?" He stated then letting a laugh go which really puzzled me. "I'm fine really." I didn't believe it. Was he planning on something? Was he going to put his pancakes in my face like that one day.  
"Seriously?" I asked trying to figure out why hew as so nervous all off a suddenly.  
"Yes...gah is this some sorta confessional or something?!" Vash said throwing his hands up in the air. I giggled lightly as I stood there entering the cafe. A woman came and sat us in a booth in the back. Looking around I smiled then turning my gaze back to the outlaw in front of me. He still looked quit nervous but he wasn't going to explain why so I just decided to let it go and enjoy myself. Ordering french toast I drank the orange juice that they served me. Vash had ordered a glass of milk.  
"I can't believe Meryl is getting married still," I said. "..It's kind of funny because the way the series left off it looked like you and her where going to hook up.."  
"Meryl and I?!" Vash said almost dropping the milk from his hands. "...What do you mean?!"  
"I mean that the second to the last episode of what I saw Meryl muttered something about not being able to tell you something...maybe the implied effect wasn't what she ment..." I sighed looking down at my glass of orange juice.  
"Short girl...likeing me?" Vash said. "Wow...I never saw that coming."  
"Hehe I liked the idea. I wished they would have shown you two hooking up, I'm just a sucker for sappiness," I giggled. "I'm a hopeless romantic at heart." The waitress had come with our orders in that small frame of time of talking. Vash had ordered a stack of pancakes which made me cringe. I hated pancakes.  
"I've never been good with woman." Vash said with a half chuckle behind it.  
"I noticed," I said. "Remember me, the girl who knows a lot about you. Hey I might even know more then you do about yourself." I sliced the toast on my plate and smired it in the syrup.  
"...And you've never really been afraid of who I was, or what I was?" He asked getting serious all of a sudden. We really hadn't talked about this for the two weeks we had been hanging around each other.  
"No...not really..." I replied looking up seeing his aqua green eyes gazing at me really intensly. My eyes reverted back down to the toast on my plate as I tried to hide a blush. "...You can't help whom your born as and the life that God places before you. What you can change is the reactions you place upon certain things which will enevitably mold and shape who you are." I looked up giving him a smile. "Though I've been through a lot in my short life span I think of myself as a human you I guess though I've only picked up a gun once and that was just aiming."  
"How so?" He asked shoving a whole pancake in his mouth. I eyed him then sighed.  
"I don't know really..Its just that I see that side of you that worries and hurts and I know that side well. I also see the goofy fun loving guy that I talk to most of the time and I also see me as that but I know that a lot of the time thats just a front of the real pain inside." I said twirling my fork on the plate. "Kind of like you I never had a childhood. I went from a little kid to a mother in ten years."  
"..A mother...you had a kid.." Vash said.  
"...No if it where only that simple." I responded. "I long for the years when I didn't think anything was wrong and my family was perfect but when I was about 10 or 11 I had to babysit. I ended up babysitting a lot over the next 6 years. My mother drank a lot back on Earth and my father was with her. One day my mother just left us. For me it was the beginning of when I wouldn't have to worry so much about watching them...then again my father had his own faults. Night upon night for the next four years my father would yell at me, calling me a worthless child who could do nothing right. Though I know he doesn't mean it like my mom didn't mean leaving me alone to watch my sister and brothers it still hurts."  
"I see," He said.  
"Yeah, though I might not have a twin sister or brother who wants to destroy humanity I have a mother and father who destroyed my dreams." Looking down I sighed. This was the first time I had truly told someone about it. Sure my friends knew but they didn't know how bad it was. "My mother once wrote me telling me about how i was my littlest brothers mother.." Tears began to welt up as I suddenly began to feel myself homesick. What was he thinking right now about me being gone? Bitting my lip I moved my hand up and wiped a tear from my eye. "..I..I do worry about him. I guess I do consider myself his mother...dad tends to go off in la la land and my mother disappears from our lives months at a time so he needs the most stablility he can get. ...How is everyone reacting...to this..My little brother...he's probaby freaking out..." How could I have been so selfish?! A pair of bluesh green eyes makes me forget of everything over the past two weeks?! I felt a hand upon my right arm that I was holding over my face as I cried. Looking through the holes between my fingers I gazed at his face as he held a simpithetic look upon it.  
"It's ok Candy, just calm down. I'm sure what ever happened that day will reverse itself eventully and you can go home," He said quietly. I had stopped crying. It wasn't the fact that I was finished or I had gotten over the feelings that had risen up. It was the fact that has Vash had said that last statement I could swear I herd hurt traced in those words that I stopped crying. Blinking I gazed at the outlaw trying to figure out what he had exactly said to me without saying it.  
No. There was nothing in his words besides that. Maybe he was a little worried about my flipping out just now but that was it. Turning my head I gazed out the window. No matter how much I pined and hoped and dreamed of that magical confession about an undieing love it would never happen between us. Vash, whom is friendly and kind, would never see me in that kind of light. I was just a friend to him. A friend who knew everything, but a friend nontheless.  
"Hey...how about I take you out to buy something nice for the dinner party after?" Vash spoke up as I turned my head back. "That should make you feel a little better."  
"..Ok...I guess.." I muttered wiping the last of the tears from my eyes. "I am really sorry about ruining this breakfast with my silly crying."  
"It's ok. I know it must be hard for you as well." Vash said standing up.  
"One would think after a few weeks here I would stop all this..." I muttered. All Vash did was give me a smile as he lent his hand and pulled me to my feet. There always seemed to be this tention around us. Why though? I pressed my lips together slightly as I watched him head over to the counter and pay for our breakfast. Looking down I used the napkin dispenser to wip and clean off my face. Vash didn't need a crybaby around him anymore. With Knives about he needed someone strong and supportive about all of this. I needed to be that someone though it all. Walking over I placed a smile upon my face and looked up in his eyes.  
"So shall we head to rehersal?" He asked. Nodding I walked over to the door and opened it for Vash. Both of us walked out as I looked ahead. So today was the rehersal for the wedding in two days. A wedding where I would be wearing a really awesome dress and walking down an isle with a man I loved even though I'm not the one who's getting married. I could pretend though. My imagination has never failed me though I've gotten a little over board. Walking down the street we met up with Meryl and Milly who where in front of a church.  
"This is where we'll be having our wedding," Meryl said looking up and smiling. Looking up myself I was in awe at the ser beauty that the church front I quickly rushed up the steps and opened the doors to see the giant interior that was the church.  
"..This...this is beautiful.." I muttered as Meryl came beside me and nodded.  
"Yeah, my parents insisted on me getting married here." Meryl sighed looking inside and leaning up against a wall. "What about you?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked turning around to see her. Meryl smiled and walked up to me.  
"About a wedding for you, I'm sure one of the plans of your future is to get married, am I not correct?" A blush came to my face as I stood there speechless.  
"...W...Well yeah...I have always dreamed of being married one day and having kids," I said looking down.  
you imagine yourself as the Mrs. Needle Head?" Meryl said looking out of the doors. I turned my head and saw Vash being attacked by the local kids again and smiled giggling. "I mean its obvious that you like him... The way I see you look at him when he's not looking your direction, I must say its quite strong."  
"...Ye..Yeah...I know..." I said looking down again a faint blush still upon my cheeks as I moved a stain of my hair behind my ears. "..And it would make me the happiest woman to spend my life with Vash, if thats the answer your looking for." Looking up I saw Meryl smiling back at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"And I think you would be perfect for the blonde baka," She smiled turnign her head to see Milly trying to help Vash out of the dog pile that had happened on top of him. A smile came across my face, a bigger one then I held as I watched the scene.  
"Where is the bathroom here?" I asked. Meryl laughed.  
"Down the hall there.." She pointed. Nodding I waved at them walking the rest of the way in and turned toward the hallway Meryl had pointed toward me and walked in quietly thinking about everything. I hadn't lied about what I told to Meryl of course. Seeing the sign for the bathroom I smiled and walked inside happily. In a few days I would be walking down the isle, not wedding like mind you, with the man of my dreams. I could pretend though, yes my imagination had always been a good and bad thing. Good as I could imagin story lines that nobody could possibly think of in their right mind, bad in the sense it can get carried away with me. Walking into the bathroom stall I went to the bathroom like I had been meaning to and walked in front of the mirror smiling happily about everything. The negitive thoughts of the breakfast where long gone and now I was really happy. I could just imagin myself walking down the isle in a white dress with Vash waiting for me with the biggest grin upon his face in the world. Bigger then even when he had 100 donuts to eat. Giggling I began to wash my hands and turned around.  
"Hello again.." A dark and cold voice said as I reconized it instantly. Turning my head I noticed Knives standing there in a corner I hadn't noticed him before in. I knew that Knives and Vash, if they wanted to, could possibly make themselves invisable to people around them...like legato did in that one chapter of the manga. I could feel the ache in my back as I stood there looking at the blonde haired man that held the face of the man I loved.  
"What do you want?" I said noticing his right shoulder was bandaged up from the other day when I shot him. "I see your still alive."  
"I could say the same to you..." Knives laughed leaning up from the wall but not moving either direction; toward me or away.  
"Seriously, what do you want? Are going to try and kill me now? You know your brothers probaby in the church now. If I yelled he would hear me..." I threatened hoping what I said was true.  
"..No I've come to warn you...stay away from my brother or else I'll kill you too..." Knive's voice said cold and daring. Frowning I glared at him.  
"What? Having simplathy on me now are we? But I'm just a human...a spider to you." I hissed wanting to gather the courage to indeed yell for Vash. That's when Knives took a step toward me. Backing up my back bumped into the wall lightly sending pain through my back and making me wince as I sorta fell forward a bit.  
"See...I would never give simpathy toward a human.." Knives laughed reaching out and pulling my chin up word to look into his ice cold eyes. "But see..your not human are you?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I said between my teeth as I glared up at him trying to regain my balance from bumping my wound.  
"The light...the bullet...hitting me..It's obvious to me what my brother doesn't see. Your not normal..which makes you not human..and if thats so I don't have a problem with you though there will be payback for shooting me after this is all over..." I blinked trying to get what he was exactly saying. I was human, there was no other way or thing I could be. I was born to human parents, lived with my human family so I had to be human...  
Though there was the light...and how I got here exactly was a freak plushie.  
"..And the feathers.." He laughed breaking in starting to make me freak out. That was the last straw. I yelled the one thing that came to mind..  
"HENTAI!" I screamed making Knives stumble back from me, a look of shock and confusion washed over his face as the door beside me burst open a few minutes later seeing a few nuns and Meryl and Milly standing there. Of course I between that time Knives had run out, probaby making it so again nobody saw him as he ran though I'm sure Vash could feel him. Meryl turned and looked down at me as I was kneeling in the corner shaking a bit looking up at them.  
"Are you alright?" Meryl asked bending down and helping me up to my feet.  
"..Yeah..." I said. "There was some guy in here...that's why I yelled..." I sighed as they led me away from the bathroom slowly as Vash, Wolfwood, and Matt came rushing up in front of us as they where taking me to the main room.  
"Is she ok?" Vash said looking about the nuns and his two friends.  
"I just hit my stitches..thats all.." I laughed nervously. "The guy ran when I shouted." But that wasn't what I was thinking about at this moment. What if Knives said was true..what if somehow I was indeed not a human. That ment I had lived some sorta lie through out my 20 years. They led me to a bench and had me sit down and watch the rest of the practice, having Vash go down the isle for the both of us and having him stand to show me where I would be standing during the wedding. I nodded watching as Meryl told me things about it. Because I couldn't practice today they decided if my back was up to it that they would bring me down tomorrow just so I could go through it all.   
Soon it had gotten dark and I think everyone else was getting hungrey. Standing up slowly once Meryl had said they where done for the day I began to walk out of the pue that I was in.  
"Well what should we do about supper?" Meryl said looking at the group of them. "It's been a long day, I don't think that anyone wants to cook."   
"I feel so bad not being able to walk through the wedding.." I said.  
"Hey we don't want you anymore hurt then you are now.." Milly said. "Mr. Vash probaby would kill us if we forced you to walking the wedding.."  
"Hey I would not!" Vash said beside me almost yelling. Chuckling lightly I felt a shock of pain as I stopped smiling trying to make it so nobody would worry about me. "It would have been less walking I would have had to do today." Turning I stuck out my tongue at him.  
"How about we go out to celebrate.." Wolfwood grinned holding Milly close. "A celebration of Love."  
"You mean you just want to go and get drunk Mr. Priest.." Meryl said slyly eyeing him as he laughed.  
"Got me." He laughed holding Milly closer. I just chuckled again then turning my eyes toward Meryl who was laughing as well as Matt stood by him. It was the oddest feeling really. Here the whole insurence team was standing by off. Then there was Vash behind me..standing by me like Wolfwood and Matt where with Milly and Meryl but without the arm around the waist or shoulders. It was like broken up into pairs already. Part of me couldn't help but want to giggle and fall back into his chest a bit. To be like the other two couples next to me.  
"Well I wouldn't mind.." Vash said behind me. "It's been a while since I got drunk anyway.."  
I laughed.  
"Well thats cuz I won't let you drink around me.." I chuckled turning slighlty and forgetting about the pain in my back and poking him.  
"O come on!" Vash said glaring at me. "Let me have a little fun."  
"You shouldn't drink! You throw up when you do!" I shouted.  
"I'm a grown man I can drink when I want to!" Vash said poking me in the side as well. I poked him back.  
"Well you don't act your age, now do you?" I responded continuing to poke him. Vash then answered my pokes with pokes of his own to my side which ended up being a poking fight.  
"AHEM!" A voice said as I blinked and stopped seeing Wolfwood standing in the doorway of the church and everyone else was not around, I assumed that they had gone out before the priest and where waiting or something. Then I realized the nuns of the church where giggling as I quickly moved away from Vash blushing a bit.  
"Sorry.." I said to the nuns.  
"Well then are you coming or not?" Vash's voice said behind me as I turned and saw him heading toward the door.  
"..I don't know.." I said thinking about it. "Back on Earth I couldn't drink, there was a legal age and all...well I didn't really want to drink..I mean if I wanted to get drunk I could with my family and all..." It was more rambling then anything.  
"A woman your age here on Gunsmoke can drink.." Vash said reaching over and grabbing my wrist. An instant blush came to my cheeks as I looked at the back of his head as he pulled me to the door.  
"..Ok.." I said nervously.  
"Besides I'm sure they'll serve something you'll like to drink or eat..Milly usally gets a banana sundae of some sort when we go to a bar like this." Vash said turning his head and smiling lightly at me. Gah..my heart was going so fast and hard that I could swear he could hear it with his super sensitive ears...He continued to hold onto my wrist as he led me toward the bar Wolfwood was waving from.  
"You don't have to lead me like a child.." I said yanking my wrist from his grasp outside the door. "I know your a 130 and such and probaby to you I'm just a child but don't treat me like one.." I rubbed my wrist lightly and walked in past him. Walking over I sat beside Milly who had already had a banana sundae in front of her. I smiled lightly at them as I herd a chair pull up beside me and Vash most likely sit down.  
"So you big baby what will you be having?" He said. Frowning I turned glaring at him who was just laughing at the expression probaby on my face.  
"I should beat you!" I hissed turning and looking at the two couples who where just laughing, Milly with a spoon in her mouth, Wolfwood with a bottle in his hand, Meryl with some sorta drink she was sipping away, and Matt with a bottle as well.  
"Come on you two.." Meryl laughed beside me. "Order something so we can all celebrate."  
"I'll have a bottle of Whiskey.." Vash annonced beside me as I blinked sighing and looked up at the waitress who was taking our two orders.  
"A Straberry Wine Cooler..." I said lightly. It was the only acholoic drink I was going to try since I never drank really. The waitress left our table as I looked over at Milly and Meryl. "I'm really happy for you two even though I might act childish or whatever." Smiling the watriess had already come over and handed us what we had ordered. Taking the straw she set beside my drink I put it in the glass and hesitently took a sip from it. I couldn't taste the acohol in it and smiled. Raising the glass I smiled. "To a happy future for the four of you!" Vash raised his bottle which he had already opened it and nodded.  
"Yeah!" Meryl and Milly thanked us and we continued the night like that.  
Though since I don't drink much a few of the wine coolers I was plastered...I can remember that much about the evening. I remember throwing up on the floor later and parts of the kareoke contest they decided to hold but the rest was really fuzzy.


	16. Singing Away

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 16  
Singing Away

The faint smell of a perfume came to my nose as I slept. It had been a long night the night before as we celebrated Meryl and Milly's engadgement and wedding in a few days. Snuggling closer to the warmth I smiled lightly thinking about what had happened the night before. I took a nice long breath in smelling the entoxicating perfume that I had semi awoken to. Yes the night was a good one.  
flashback  
Gazing up I laughed seeing her on stage. The whole bar was at an uproar as she stood there with the micraphone in her hand near the old tecnoloagy that was a karaoke machine. A giant smile adorned her face as she stood there with the mic in hand, semi drunk but not drunk enough to affect her singing.  
"What should I sing next?!" She yelled out to the crowd which was happy to respond all at the same time. Her eyes danced across the bar happily. I couldn't help but smile. Yeah she was alive around the time that this karake machine had obviously been made.  
"'Bout ya play m'wife's favorite song!" A man yelled above the crowd that got Candy's attention who nodded looking at the happy couple.  
"It's an old country love song.." The wife smiled happily. "..If you don't mind that is."  
"Of course I don't mind.." Candy said happily her face flushed probaby cuz of the alcohol that was in her system.  
"Well it's called 'That's how you know it's love'. It should be in the data base..." She responded. Candy's head dipped down as she began to press buttons on the machine and smiled happily looking up putting her thumb up.  
"Found it!" She shouted as the bar went in an uproar. "Ok folks, this is a love song like the woman said. So clear the newly formed dance floor for the love birds!" She grinned chuckling. I guess it was strange really for me. Most of the time when I went into a bar everyone was just to drunk to care about the music going on in the background but somehow the alcohol in the air was encouraging the music and a small make shift area was now named the dance floor as Candy sang. It was like having a live singer instead of a karakoe machine. Like this was some high classed bar/diner with a live musical guest. I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't like she was bad or anything. No she could carry a tune very well. Beside me Meryl and Matt got up and walked out there smiling happily while Milly and Wolfwood followed them as the music began to start up.  
Of course it was a slow song. She had said it was. I couldn't help it but just watch her as she got ready with the first notes..  
"if you  
get out in the driving rain  
Stand in the eye of a hurricane  
and never think twice  
if you...  
turn your back on selfishness  
and your thoughts are for someone else  
cuz they've change your life..." Her clear voice sang. It was like this song was really ment for her to sing, I had to admit. The strange thing was I found myself blushing lightly as I watched her up there with this song. My heart began to race as well...  
"That's how you know it's love  
that's how you know it's ment to be  
when the span of forever just never seems long enough  
that's how you know it's love..." She continued. Glancing down I broke my stare of her and watched Matt and Meryl and Wolfwood and Milly dance slowly to it. Milly was gazing into Nicolas's eyes while Meryl just leaned against Matt with a blissful smile upon her face, her cheeks as well faint with a blush.  
"When your heart  
insist you give it all  
when you longer feel the fall  
and you just let go  
when the past  
is finally dead and gone  
fate leads you somewhere to go on  
that has your soul  
that's how you know it's love  
that's how you know it's ment to be  
when the span of forever just never seems long enough  
that's how you know it's love.." Of course the couple that had requested it was out on the dance floor as well. I smiled enjoying what they had picked knowing that by far it was one of the most beautiful songs I had herd. Then my eyes gazed up at Candy once again. A chill went down my spine as I realized she was staring right at me just then as she started up the next part of the song..  
"no part of you questions  
no part of you doubts  
your only sure this is what loves about  
nothing and no one can stand in your way  
or keep you from saying what your heart is dying to say....." Something about the way she was looking at me and how she was singing was giving me shivers and forcing the blush that had been on my face to grow even more. I didn't know what was happening but I couldn't break the lock I had on her eyes..well till she closed her eyes softening her voice a bit..  
"ohh  
that's how you know it's love  
that's how you know it's ment to be  
when the span of forever just never seems long enough  
that's how you know it's love  
that's how you know it's love  
that's how you know it's ment to be  
that's how you know it's love  
that's how you know it's love..." With the final notes of the song a big chear went up from the dance floor as she smiled lightly blushing from all the comotion up there and thanking people left and right...leaving me to wonder what had exactly happened..  
"Mr. Vash!" Milly said coming back from the dance floor. "You're beat red!" Quickly I turned my face away covering it with my hand lightly.  
"...Must have drank to much..." I muttered grabbing a bottle off the table and began to drink it. That song really had shaken me up more then I really wanted it to. That's when another song came on and I could hear her voice in the background as I was lost in my thoughts.  
your heart is dying to say...I knew that indeed loved her. If that song was a guideline or a checklist on how to figure out if you love someone I had 90 of it down. It's just my brother was the problem.  
'Nothing and no one can stand in your way...'  
Shaking my head I ordered another drink figuring I wasn't drunk enough yet...  
end flashback  
Moving lightly I opened an eye seeing a book bag on the dresser in front of me that wasn't mine...and then I realized as my brain began to really awaken that there shouldn't be something in my bed that was radiating heat, that my arms where wrapped around, snuggling closer to me. Glancing down I noticed a pile of long brown hair and the back of a head. My eyes flew open as I couldn't jump off the bed any faster. I eeped and stared at the figure snuggled in the blankets of the bed as it began to move grabbing for more blankets that I had disturbed while jumping off the bed. The figure turned over revealing my bed mate. Her face was very peaceful as a brown eye fluttered open slowly as she sat up from the bed, leaning on her arm as the blankets fell around her as her other hand rubbed the side of her head.  
"..What the heck yawn are you doing in my room yawn..what the heck happened last night. Why do I have this headache..." She mumbled slipping her legs off the bed opposite my direction not even saying another word about me being in the room and walked out of it. My heart stopped right then and there as I fell over in a crash.  
"Vash!" A worried voice called out as Meryl's head pocked in looking for me then noticing me on the floor. "O I see your awake finially. You should really control your drinking..." She said then blinked. "Hey wait a minute...what are you doing in Candy's room exactly?!"  
"..I asked him the same thing when I woke up..yawn," Candy's voice was herd around the corner of the door. Meryl looked at something or someone in the hallway or something. Obviously she didn't realize that a few moments before we had been sharing the same bed. Thinking back to the night before I realized my memory began to go fuzzy after the fifth bottle.  
"..Y..You where snorning!" I lied trying to make up an excuse. "I was going to try and stop it...it was giving me a splitting headache and all.." Walking over to the door I began to laugh manicly all the way to my room and quickly slammed the door. Grabbing at my chest the color of my face began to drain as I tried to stop my beating heart. That was TO close. What if she would have awoken with me draped all over her like I was in my sleep. Of course I didn't mind it really but how the heck would I explain to the woman that we where sharing the same bed all of a sudden. Maybe I shouldn't have drank last night. "Stupid Brain!" I shouted grabbing at my head and then hang it.  
"Well breakfast is ready!" Meryl announced then I herd footsteps going down the stairs as I sighed. This was just getting to much. What if I said or did something last night...while she was as drunk as she was. I would never forgive myself. Sighing I quickly changed out of my pajamas thanking God that I hadn't jumped out of the bed naked. Brushing my hair up I stood in front of the mirror trying to figure out what went on after the fifth bottle. I clearly remembered the song that gave me shivers and the look upon Candy's face that made me blush. Sighing I realized I had to confront her sooner or later wither she remembered or not. Turning toward the door I opened it ajusting my shirt collar to see nobody visiable in the hallway. Smiling lightly at my luck I headed toward the stairs, and down them to see them gathered at the table, that's Meryl and Candy that is.  
"Hey Vash I've got a surprise for you.." Meryl said turning and setting the tea kettle on the table as Candy came and set down the bread that I assumed she made as she slid in the chair nearest to her. Candy looked up and smiled as she began to put things on her plate like nothing had happened. Maybe she didn't remember anything.  
"What is it?" I came in and sat down on a chair that Meryl had pulled out.  
"Well...see.." She began taking a sip of her tea and then smiled. "Since Matt and I are planning on me moving into his place after the wedding, it leaves my place open."  
"Yeah?" I asked not fully getting what she was trying to say.  
"Well I want to give you my house..." Meryl then said. "Since you've never really had a house to call your own and all." Blinking I looked at short girl and wondered if she was somehow joking but the expression upon her face told me otherwise.  
"..Me..a house.." I mumbled glancing between the two woman then settling back on Meryl.  
"Yeah..you can't be planning on traveling around Gunsmoke forever...and even if you travel for another twenty years, you'll still have this place to call home to come to when things get a little to tough." She smiled looking at Candy. "Don't you think its a good idea."  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Candy exclaimed her voice cracking a bit as she giggled trying to clear it. "Must have over used the voice box yesterday.."  
"That or puberty has finally hit.." I muttered as I took a sip of tea seeing her face become all flushed with anger.  
"I am plenty fine!" She said glaring at me. "Your so mean.."  
"I'm just saying it as it is.." I laughed then looked to Meryl. "I thank you for the offer but I don't know if I can accept it..."  
"But you must!" Meryl said as a vein seemed to pop out of her forhead. "Don't make me..." I saw her reaching for her cape as I started to chuckle nervously.  
"Ok ok!" I said waving my hands up in the air as to give up. "You win. I'll take the house." That's when Candy threw up her arms.  
"Yay!" She shouted. Then fell back down grabbing at her head. "Ooo to loud..my head.."  
"You don't even need someone to be loud for you..you just do that naturally.." I grinned poking her in the side to see her angrily glare at me and push my hand away.  
"Just shut up ok.."  
"I've never seen someone get drunk off of wine coolers either.." I laughed leaning back and taking a bite out of the bread I had on my plate.  
"I don't normally drink ok!" She said glaring at me. "Geez you with think after pushing me to drink you would be a little more simpithetic..."  
"That's not Vash for you.." Meryl laughed turning toward Candy.  
"Hey shut up!" I said then standing up. "If you excuse me I'm going to go get some donuts.."  
"But you just ate!" Meryl shouted turning her head back toward me.  
"So?" I said waving by to the two shocked woman in the house and heading out the door to the bakery here in December. Sighing I leaned on the door for a second trying to get the vision of Candy sleeping out of my head again. There was something that was going to happen in the emitie future. I really wanted to wait till my brother was delt with so I wouldn't risk any more of her life then I was already for being around her before I told my feelings. But this morning was something I never really expected to happen. Rubbing the side of my face I chuckled a bit nervously. It was getting harder and harder to be around her and not to act on the growing feelings I had for her. That's why I was picking on her now. It seemed to be the only way to detour my heart from blabbing it's secret..though somehow Milly, Meryl, Wolfwood, and I'm guessing Matt knew. Continuing to walk I glanced up seeing the happy couples walking down the street, feeling a bit enveous about it all. I could picture myself with my arm around Candy's shoulders laughing about something with her as we walked down to a store or back to the house from a shopping trip happily together. Then having group get togethers with Milly, Wolfwood, Meryl, and Matt just to do something since they where my friends.  
I was so deep in thought that I totally walked passed the bakery that I had intended to go but insteed found myself in front of a jewery shop. Blinking I looked around wondering where the heck I had wondered to in this town and sighed. I was bored and needed to get my head clear to think straight, why not kill some time. So I headed in the jewery store. There where only a few times that I actully went into one. I wasn't one to go into a jewery shop just every day. I had no reason to. Turning my head I gazed at all the fine medal work that the jewer had going on.  
"Good day sir.." A man said behind the counter. "Are you just browsing or do you anything in mind?" Looking around a bit I turned to him.  
"I'm more browsing I guess but I do have a problem..see I know of two couples that are getting married here in town within the next few days and I still don't have a present picked out for either one of them..." I laughed. It was true though. I hadn't even thought about a present to give to Milly/Wolfwood and Meryl/Matt.  
"Ahh wonderful!" The man said rushing out from behind the counter. "I have a perfect gift for the lucky couples." Turning he disappeared into a back room that was covered behind a curtain only to come out with something gold in his hands. "This is it!" Grinning from ear to ear he handed it to me. It was a gold plated frame where one could store a very special picture. It was amazing I had to admit. Nothing I would ever have thought of giving them but it seemed to work.  
"Fine, I'll take two," I said smiling then turning my head to look about more when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. Turning fulling I realized what had caught my attention. It was a very simple bracelet with one crimson colored jewel set in the middle of the thin silver band. Walking over as the man was wrapping up my purchuses I lifted the bracelet from its hanging spot lightly, looking at it in my gloved hand. It was gorgous I had to admit. Something about it reminded me of her. Maybe after everything had happened I could give it to her.  
"You have your eye on the bracelet there?"  
"Yeah.." I said looking at it some more.  
"Anything preticular in mind with it?" The man said pulling it from its hanging posistion to sit in my gloved hand fully as he held the package that contend the picture frames at his side.  
"Yeah..there's this woman.." I began laughing quietly not believing what I was just saying. Never in my life had I thought I would say such words but here I was...  
"Ahh you wish to give it to the lass..." The man said. Reaching over he grabbed it from my hand. "Shall I wrap it up for you then?" Nodding I turned my head and watched him walk away with it wondering why the heck I was doing this. If she ever saw it she was going to think one of three things. One it was for me even though the only pair of jewery I wear is the earring that doubles as a microphone and my sunglasses, it's for her which it is but it could present a problem if she sees it before I mean to give it to her, or she thinks it's for someone else. Walking over the man set it on the boxes with the two other presents and began to ring my purchuse up. Luckly I had enough with all my travels around Gunsmoke and smiled happily walking out of the jewery store feeling a bit better about everything. Reaching down I grabbed the small pouch that had the bracelet i had bought for Candy in it. Throwing it up I smiled a bit then slipping it in the pocket of my pants and continued to walk back to Meryl's house once again forgetting about the donut shop. Opening the door I looked around.  
"Hey I'm back!" I shouted in the house to have Candy's head peak out of the kicthen.  
"Meryl left for the church. The order of flowers of hers came in and their going to start and set them up..." She said stepping out brushing the hair from her face. "She said I should stay here and wait for you to return." I looked down at her pale skin, brown eyes and felt my heart begin to race once again. Right now I just wanted to gather the woman in my arms and just sit there for the rest of eternity. Blushing lightly at that thought I walked over to her.  
"What are you doing in there?" I asked smelling a sweet aroma.  
"Cooking..." She laughed trying to push me away from the door.  
"Whacha cooking?" I said sniffing the air.  
"Will you just not bother me!" She laughed as I pretend fought with her as if it was life or death to get into the kicthen to see what she was cooking. It did intrique me with the sweet smell that floated from behind her.  
"What...not bother you?! That's like some joke, right?" I said grinning at her seeing her face go into a pouty one. Laughing I stopped and began to walk up the stairs back to my room thinking about what had happened in the morning. Blushing I remembered how I had her snuggled up against me sleeping with my face in her hair. That was the perfume that I kept smelling. Walking in my room I shut the door and set the bag on the bed and sighed thinking about everything...Knives, angel arms, revenge seekers...the faces of many friends lost. Then I thought about the girl down in the kichten cooking happily. The same woman who sang that haunting song last night. The woman that somehow touched the lives of the people she came in contact with, very much like me in a way. Then I thought about Wolfwood, Meryl, and Milly. I wondered what was going through there minds about this whole situation. I knew Milly wanted me to tell the girl my feelings but it was never that simple. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she was wisked away back to Earth while I sat up here thinking?! The woman wasn't from Gunsmoke and what ever brought her here was probably going to reverse it's self soon. She had already been here mostly with me for two weeks. I knew that day would come where she would have to go back. It wasn't natural for her to be here. She wasn't born here.  
Then there was Knives...the one thing really standing in my way being able to tell her, well besides myself. He was still out there waiting for me to lower my guard I'm sure of it. He had been bothering Candy for the past few times he showed his face. Standing up from sitting on my bed I decided to go downstairs and just make sure she was ok cooking. Closing the door slowly behind me I walked down the steps.  
"I almost forgot...I need to change your bandages again today.." I laughed. Candy looked up from the pan she was next to and smiled brushing her hair back a bit and nodded.  
"I was wondering when you would remember.." She laughed covering what was in the pan and turning off the stove.  
"Why didn't you just tell me...?" I asked eyeing her.  
"Well I got busy.." She laughed pointing at the stove.  
"Ahh yes..that reminds me.." As I said that I began to push past her mockingly as she began to giggle and I felt her hands on my shirt trying to hold me there.  
"Vash!" She said. Her musical laughter filling the air in Meryl's house making my heart jump in my chest as I looked down at the top of her hair. Somehow she was always able to do that to me..wasn't she. Even before I realized the true extent of where my feelings led to her laugh or smile could make any worries that I had about my brother or the future just float away.  
"What?" I laughed. Then grinning I grabbed at her waist, being mindful of the stitches on her back and swong her on my shoulder.  
"Vash!!" She yelped thrashing about as I held here there so she wouldn't hurt herself or me in my little joke. I just wanted these days to just last forever.  
That's when the creak of a door opened behind me as I turned seeing Meryl and Milly looking at me as I laughed nervously accedently dropping Candy beside me on the floor. Rubbing the top of her head she frowned as I glanced down at her.  
"...Can I just appol.." I started but was cut off by a sharp pain in my ankle as I felt Candy wack at a pressure point there as she stood up brushing herself off slowly.  
"Geez!" She said glaring down at me because by this time I had fallen to the floor. "I'm going to finish cooking and when you've gotten to your age then you can come and fix my bandages.."  
"Miss Candy I'll do that for you," Milly said beside Meryl who was just shaking her head as I laid there grabbing at my leg, trying to calm the pain that was surging through it.  
"Ok." I herd her voice in the kichten. Sighing I looked up at Meryl for some help who just laughed.  
"You deserved that Vash," Meryl said then heading in the room past me. "I got the carrots you said you wanted Candy!"  
"O thanks!" I herd Candy said. Sighing I leaned my head back in the entryway trying to figure out what had exactly just happened...Laying there sprawled out on the floor I gazed up at the ceiling watching the light swing lighlty back and forth thinking about other things. My brother was one of the problems still. Like I wanted to be killed by him. I couldn't let that happen. I had to save him...There was no way I could allow him to fall farther in the abiss that was his mind. Something had to change though I had no clue as to what had to. Turning my head I saw flashes of Candy through the small sliver in the kichten I could see and sighed. If only Knives could fully understand what it was to be human...he would understand. Even though I could never truely be human, that would require something that I could never obtain I felt that I had gotten as close as one could be without being human themselves.  
Knives...  
Why couldn't you understand. There isn't a single day I don't pray for you..for you to see the light and realize your mistake but it only seems to worsen. There has to be a way to make you see the light without killing you. There just has to be...  
That's when I noticed a smiling face above me blocking my view of the hanging light. It was Candy and she had a smile upon her face as she looked down upon me. I must have been zoning out not to notice it.  
"He's back to reality!" Candy shouted standing up fully once again and turning toward the kicthen. Then she turned back and smiled at me. "Now Mr. Vash you can't just lie around in the middle of the floor in front of the door all day if you must know. People will trip if you stay there.." She stated poking me in the chest softly every few seconds. Reaching up I grabbed her hand gently and gazed into her eyes, getting lost for a moment in their depths.  
"Now you've never been so formal with me before..." I said sounding a bit to serious for the situation. I realized that after I said it. She just stood above me bent down so she could look at my face and her hand being held in mine. I noticed a faint blush building upon her cheeks as she looked at me blinking, probably confused and wondering why I had just said that. It even startled me.  
"..Vash..." She muttered really sounding confused as I slowly got up, letting go of her hand and brushing my shirt and pants off from the dust I had collected on the floor.  
"See..there is the unformality I know well with you!" I grinned trying to put on my 'gee golly isn't it swell' look. "Now what was it that you wanted?"  
"..O the food I made is done...." She said very hesitently as I walked past her into the kicthen. The aroma of a sweet food was in the air as I walked in. Sniffing I grinned happily.  
"What did she make?" I asked Milly or Meryl as I walked in.  
"A recipe I've never herd of." Meryl laughed setting a plate on the table. "Honey Chicken." Looking down my mouth began to water as I quickly sat down dishing up some rice and then some carrots in honey I figured and placed that over the top of it then grabbing a piece of chicken that she must have been frying when I began to bug her about cooking.  
"Smells wonderful Miss Candy!" Milly said turning her head to the doorway behind me.  
"Thanks..it's a recipe from back home. I love to make it." I herd her voice say behind me as I turned slightly to see a more serious face upon her features as she stood there arms crossed over her chest.  
"You should come join us in eating it!" Meryl said.  
"Nah...I ain't feeling to well all of a sudden.." Candy responded behind me. Turning my head fully back facing the two insurence girls I smiled poking at my food lightly wondering how a honey chicken tasted like. I never thought you could put such things together. Tearing a piece of the chicken away from the bone I picked it up with my fork and stuck it in my mouth hesitently. My eyes began to water tasting it. The chicken was so moist, even if it was fried, and the soft taste of the honey with a little zing of lemon made my taste buds scream with delight.  
"..It's...so...gooooood..." I muttered crying.  
"Well I'm going to my room." Candy said as I herd the footsteps from behind me head off and up the stairs. Blinking I looked down at the food. This was a real dish from Earth I just realized and my two friends here didn't even realize it as they where eating saying how good it was.  
"I should get the recipe from her later!" Milly said clapping. "I've never had Chicken quite like this.."  
"Yeah I know!" Meryl said taking a bite. "Well we know one thing.."  
"Yeah we do!" Milly said nodding and then turning toward me. "Once Mr. Vash and Miss Candy hook up he'll be well fed!"  
"Heyyyyyyy.." I said glaring at the two girls who just sat there giggling lightly with their forks in their mouths. Sighing I hang my head low and then turned it slightly to see a portion of the stairs. She went back all serious..like the second day I had been with her.  
"Maybe we should take some to the guys!" Meryl said. "She made enough for everyone anyway."  
"That is a really good idea Sempi!" Milly said.  
"Yeah where are they?" I asked turning my head back to face them. "I thought I would see Wolfwood by now."  
"O their working some things out for the wedding I guess," Meryl said. "Tomorrow is the big day and all!" Milly nodded beside me and smiled eating happily.  
"I can't wait Sempi! I mean I thought I could only dream of this day.." Milly said looking down as a wave of pain washed over her face. I remembered the day Wolfwood had died well. There hadn't been a day since that I wished Wolfwood where alive still. And now that he is everything seemed a whole lot better. Tomorrow would be the big day...and maybe after I could deal with my brother like I should. If I could get him to realize his mistake almost everything would be perfect...except for Candy. Then after everything I could present her with the braclete and confess everything. Maybe what ever brought Candy here to me would allow her to stay with me...if that where the case I could imagine myself spending the rest of her life with her, loving her every moment like she should. Yes..if fate would allow I will try and win her heart.


	17. Tomorrow

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 17  
Tomorrow

At first it had been more of a lie then anything. About me being sick and all. It was just the way Vash had been looking at me moments before while he had my hand clasped and laying on his backside shook me up inside. I couldn't explain it really. The shock was really to much for me, even if it was just a simple statement like that. He probably didn't even realize what he had done. But I did. It had been a lie at first like I had said..but now I really was not feeling all that well. My back was itching...and I'm guessing that the heat of day was really taking a toll on me. The past few weeks since I had been swept off to Gunsmoke here the days hadn't been to hot, nothing I couldn't handle but today was just unbarable. And the way Meryl and Milly spoke this was a normal thing here on Gunsmoke. So I found myself lying in bed on my stomach, since my back itched/hurt to much to lay on it at this point. If I tried to lay on it I felt that I would somehow scratch it open.  
"..Stupid heat...stupid Vash.." I muttered looking up at the backboard in front of me. Sighing I just was a little worn out about everything and I still had to tell Vash who exactly I called a hentai in the bathroom yesterday. Why couldn't my life be simple? Thinking about Vash got me to thinking about why he was in my room this morning. "..hentai.." I muttered rubbing the side of my head. I couldn't recall anything about last night. After that I vowed never to drink again. I knew I didn't snore..and if I did it wasn't that loud. I mean my sister at home and my mother both snore loudly along with my littlest brother. Compared to them I'm as quiet as silence. So my real problem was was trying to find out why exactly Vash was in my room without him thinking I didn't believe him because even though it was highly unlikely it could be possible that I did indeed snore. I didn't want to hurt his feelings if he was right. Rolling over I glanced at my bed sheets and notice another three feathers laying there as I sighed and stood up. Reaching up I pick up the one feather and gaze at it trying to figure out what exactly what was going on with me. The words Knives had said during the confertation in the bathroom still echoed through my head...  
"...The light...the bullet...hitting me..It's obvious to me what my brother doesn't see. Your not normal..which makes you not human..and if thats so I don't have a problem with you though there will be payback for shooting me after this is all over..." He had said.  
Shaking my head to try and get that thought out of my mind I sighed and looked at the feather. What the heck did all of these mean? Why did I have the ablility to "lay" feathers when ever I laid down. Of course a few feathers had been found when I hadn't been laying down by Vash who had asked me about them. Of course he had found the first few feathers without me even realizing I had some sorta problem. I was going to have to tell him about what Knives had said..but fear arose in me. What if telling him about what Knives had said made him turned off of me. I mean I wanted to confess my undieing love for the blonde shortly and hopefully soon but if that makes him think of me differently then I could be rejected...something which I didn't want to feel again. Shivering I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to ward off the feeling I got thinking about his green eyes glaring at me with some sorta hatrid and disgust it made me want to vomit. Turning I headed back to the window and opened it up releasing the three feathers out into the wind like all the other white feathers I had found. Hanging my head I gaze up and see the fifth moon in the horizion I blinked feeling tears rush forth once again. Reaching up I brushed them aside. Tomorrow was Meryl and Milly's wedding. I had to be ready for the day. What if Knives attacked then? Meryl and Milly both deserved a beautiful wedding with the men they loved. I wasn't going to let anybody ruin that. It would be the same for any friend's weddings I was invited to/in. Looking out I saw the fifth moon, the one that Vash had aimed and hit on that fateful day when he met his brother. The moon shown with a red tint which I found sorta funny. The power to shape or destroy the world was given to such a gentle beautiful man. Though I'm sure Vash had a different feeling that he got from the moon.  
Turning around I looked toward my bag, the contents scattered everywhere on the floor..everything besides the silver dress I had bought that day, which was tucked neatly at the bottom of the bag in a small bag itself to protect it from wear and tear that could happen being on the bottom of the bag. One of these days I was going to wear that thing..though there hadn't been a reason yet to. I couldn't just be walking around in such a beautiful dress. It might make people around me think I'm crazy. Giggling lightly the worries from before seemed to float away as I thought about how the first time wearing that dress might be like with Vash...hopefully. I mean I could be swept away to Earth at any time and I was lucky enough to be here this long with the man that I had a hudge crush on. I figured I was in love with him and when I did confess...if I ever got the nerve and courage to, I would tell him I loved him. I figured that though I considered this a crush, since my definition of a crush is on a person whom doesn't know that isn't trying to pursue a relationship with me like that, it was more like love.  
Yeah, I loved the outlaw. I loved him beyond what I could comperhend. He probably didn't even realize or even think that my feelings could extend that far. My eden would be with him and all my family and friends happily living with lots of trees and lakes.  
Smiling I looked up at the frame of the door remembering about the night before. When I had gotten up on stage to sing kareoke that turned out to be more like a live singer then anything. Chuckling I thought about the one song. I knew the song well because back on Earth I owned the cd that the track was based off of. It was a beautiful song and I was almost jumping out of my skin when the couple had requested it. I sang it and I sang it well thinking of Vash the entire time I belted out the words. I even locked eyes with him during the song, at the important bridge trying to pour all my feelings and heart out to him subcouncesly. Of course he didn't seem to even notice, which I don't mind I guess. It was just a song.  
"Hey Candy, are you feeling any better?!" A voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. It was Meryl's. "You've still got to go through the mock wedding for yourself before tomorrow unless you don't think you'll be well by then..."  
"No..I seem to be fine now.." I shouted back. Turning my head I saw a sweater there and quickly grabbed it slipping it over my head and walked down the stairs slowly pulling my hair out of the sweater and saw the outlaw of my many thoughts standing there beside Meryl and Milly.  
"You do look better!" Milly churped happily then looking at her friend. "Well we should get going again to check on the cake and everything before the bakery closes."  
"So then who's going to be taking me.." I muttered blinking at the two girls. Milly now had this hudge grin upon her face as she looked at Meryl.  
"Well Vash will be since he knows the directions anyway," Meryl said with a slight smile upon her features too. My brow went up in a puzzled expression as I stood at the base of the stairs now trying to figure out why exactly they where smiling. "Well look at the time, Milly's right we should be getting a move on!" Turning she grabbed her cape and Milly followed behind her as I looked up to great Vash's face whom was smiling.  
"Shall we go then?" He asked opening the door.  
"Yeah." I said walking out and waiting on the steps for Vash, looking up at the clear sky, seeing the stars twinking there lightly. They still where very unfamiliar to me. I grew up with the stars and the way they sat in the sky back on Earth so this look was something so different. Also...I could see my breath. Giggling I blew out some of the air from my mouth and watched it go up disappearing quickly. Because the planet was pretty much full desert it ment that unless the sky was overcast at night the heat from the day would wear off quit quickly and it would become as cold as a early spring night easily where I was from which was Minnesota. Vash came out beside me finally.  
"Well then." He said walking down the stairs to Meryl's door with me. "Tomorrow is the big day."  
"..I know.." I laughed a bit looking down at the ground. "It's just strange really. I could swear in the anime that you and Meryl where going to hook up in the end."  
"You've got to bring up that anime thing..." He chuckle. "I know you know a lot about me...more then anyone on this planet could..probably more so then even Knives yet I still don't know much about you besides food and color."  
"What else is there to know?" I laughed looking up at his face as we walked side by side down the streets which where lit up with small lights. It gave the feeling of an old england feel.  
"Birthday, when's your birthday?" He asked.  
"Well I was born October 8th," I said. "And you where born July 21."  
"Geez..." He said with a nervous laugh. "Did you like have no life back on Earth or something.." A faint blush came to my cheeks as my eyes went down cast.  
"..er..something like that.." I said quietly. "Well what else do you want to know since you seem to want to write a book."  
"What did you like to do back on Earth?"  
"..Well my hobbies really where writing and drawing. I also liked to take my dog and play fetch. He is a beautiful dog."  
"Favorite sweets?" He then asked.  
"..Um..well I guess anything chocolate.." I laughed. "And you like donuts."  
"So if I buy chocolate donuts then we'll be set!" He grinned. Nodding I laughed more.  
"Favorite flower?" He then asked catching me sorta off guard. Nobody had really ever asked me what my favorite flower was. I had never gotten flowers from anybody in my life. Actully what I considered my first flowers where given to me by the pastor at my grandmothers funeral.  
"Well..." I said thinking. "..I've never really thought about that. I mean I never got flowers from anybody. I mean I loved roses like the next girl but I know their not my favorite...but I don't know if I have a real favorite. I guess my favorite flower will be determind by the first flowers I'm given..." I laughed nervously then looking down. It was true though. Looking up I noticed the church was in site as we walked Vash leading the way.  
"I would think guys back on Earth would be lining up to talk to you..." Vash said beside you which made me blush even more as I looked down.  
"..No.." I said lightly. "That' really isn't the case. Though Rem spoke of Earth as being a wonderful place the way the humans have progressed since I left left things to be desired. It was a self destructive cycle really."  
"Really? How so?" He asked obviously he was intriqued.  
"Well I guess I'm sorta old fashioned really...back on Earth kids where being born without marrage and such. I couldn't date anybody really there without risking some sorta part of me that I didn't want to..." I said lightly. "And they would grow frustrated with me and leave or I would leave them. The men that I held an interest in couldn't really get past the image he had of me being more like a sister or best friend, the ones I knew wouldn't try anything and believed what I believed." I rambled on as we went up the steps. "...If you could understand at all what I'm getting at."  
"..I think so.." He said as he reached out opening the door and letting me inside. "Well any guy who would give up on you or was like that didn't deserve to date you anyway.." A blush once again came upon my face as I looked down at the floor trying to hide it. If he only knew the truth.  
"Thanks.." I muttered.  
"Well here we are. I guess we should get started so we can get back to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Nodding I walked over to where I saw them starting yesterday. Vash smiled and walked beside me holding an elbow out. Placing my hand in I held his arm softly. "Now how Meryl wants us to walk is to step pause step pause step pause together." Nodding I looked down at my feet as we started down the isle practicing everything that Meryl had instructed him the night before. Of course there was a lot of stepping on feet and laughing as Vash and I tried are darnest to be perfect about how we walked down the isle and where we stood.  
"Did Wolfwood or Brad give you the rings yet?" I asked blinking. "Because I haven't herd from Meryl or Milly about the rings."  
"I'm sure they'll tell us in the morning before it all." Vash laughed. Nodding I smiled looking up at the grand church swinging my arms about and twirling lightly.  
"I hope one day I'm married in a church like this..."I said stopping and looking back at Vash who's eyes where on me. "Though I want lots of trees around it."  
"Well trees are in short supply here on Gunsmoke.." He laughed.  
"Fine you can dress as one and run around the church giving the illusion of trees..." I laughed walking over and poking him in the side.  
"Why me..." He winned.  
"Because your just to tall!" I said throwing my hands up walking away toward the big doors in the front of the church.  
"Nah your just short." He added behind me.  
"Hey I'll have you know that back on Earth I'm over average highth Beanstalk..." I stated.  
"Well I'd hate to see average then.." He laughed. Turning over I stuck out my tongue blowing a rasberry in his direction as I continued out of the church. I couldn't help but laugh a bit about our mock argument as I stepped outside the large doors my mind filling now with thoughts about Knives.  
"What about Knives?" I then stated changing the mood between us drasticly. "I mean I don't think he's going to leave this wedding alone..." I herd a sigh beside me as Vash walked next to me.  
"..Yeah..I've been thinking about that too. I really don't know what to do.."  
"..What if he comes to hurt you or even worse.."I muttered looking up at him. "..The man from yesterday Vash was Knives.."  
"Knives? He was in the woman's bath..." He muttered trailing off as he looked at me. "..Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"..Well I didn't want to worry Meryl and Milly needlessly. They've already got enough stress as it is. I mean he wasn't trying to kill me or anything then so I figured the information could wait till I could get alone with you." I looked down and away from myself trying to gather the courage up to tell him about what exactly Knives had said when he was with me yesterday. I was sure Vash was going to ask why he was there...and of course I was right.  
"So what did he say?" Vash asked.  
"..Well..." I said touching my lips lightly still trying to gather the courage to tell him. "He warned me...he warned me to stay away from you or else I'll be killed as well.."  
"And you don't think that wasn't important enough to say then?!" He said angerly. I turned my head and looked up at his face.  
"It was about me! He didn't say nothing about Meryl or Milly! This was nothing to worry them about." I said.  
"You should have still told me right away.." Vash said dryly beside me. "Did he say anything else?" Turning my head I took a breath and a long sigh then looking up at his face trying to gather courage by looking into his green eyes.  
"..He..he said that I wasn't normal..that I wasn't human somehow..I still don't understand it.." I said turning my head and looking up at the stars. "That he wasn't going to kill me for that reason but I would be punished for doing the the things I did to him." There was a long pause from Vash beside me as I stood there trying to not cry or burst into tears from this silence.  
"..My brother needs some serious help.." Vash finally said breaking the silence as I turned and looked into his eyes once again. "Well for one hopefully he decides to stay away from the wedding tomorrow, and when I do confront him finally I'll ask him about it." Nodding I felt a little better. The situation wasn't how I invisioned it but things really wern't. I have an over active imagination so it could go off to places you wouldn't believe.  
"I just hope you can ask him.." I laughed trying to make everything seem lighter about it and push my worries aside. Right now, though somehow years from where I was back on Earth and probably light years from where the dead planet now floated I had to look up on everything. I had a once and a life time chance to be with the one man that was whom I had dreamed of even before I had been introduced to the series back on Earth. Glancing over I saw his gloved prostetic hand swinging there beside me as I blushed a little wishing I had the courage to just reach over and grab it but the courage was lost to me since I had told him about what Knives had said.  
"Hey don't worry about it!" Vash said beside me turning his head as I looked up from his hand. "I'll be here to protect you..I'm your body guard right?" Nodding I giggled a bit.  
"Yeah...two weeks and I haven't been killed yet, that must be some sorta record for you." I said laughing and poking him in the side once again.  
"Hey there have been plenty of times I have acted as a body guard for WAY longer and the person in question survived." He laughed. "Just that nothing happened so I'm sure you probably never got to see such things."  
"No..I didn't get to see it." I said. "I saw the episodes where you asked this one girl at the edge of the city you where attacked at the first time..." Rubbing my head. "And then the plant girl after the Nebraska family. Though she got to call you Spot..." Grinning I looked up at him, my eyes dancing as I tried to contain my laughter. "Hey! Why don't I get to call you Spot or anything like that?"  
"...Well.." Vash said beside me taking a step back from me. "..she was a babe...and well your not.." He said calmly which made me laugh a bit.  
"Yeah you just wanted to get some...that's all you giant hentai..." I laughed.  
"That...that is not true!" Vash said an obvious blush upon his cheeks making his ears even turn red.  
"Yeah it is..I've watched that episode at least five times...so stop lieing," I laughed reaching up and poking him in the middle of the forehead.  
"Geez woman, do you have no life back on Earth!" He exclaimed rubbing his forehead glaring at me like I had just revealed some big secret.  
"I can't help it if Anime and Manga is a hobby of mine! Trigun itself is also one of my favorite series. So I would watch it plenty of times.." Sighing I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"..Really..you liked the series that was about me...?" He asked his voice really calm and non joking for what we where just talking about. Confused a little I looked up at his face to see a small smile upon his face.  
"..Well yeah.." I said forcing a blush down as I stood there with my arm still on the back of my neck. "I mean I..I sorta admired you in your quest to save your brother and everyone you came up against in the battles I saw. I mean it wasn't far off of what I believe so of course I would admire you. There on the screen or in my lap when it comes to my manga you sat talking about things I believed since I was so little you could step on me and not even realize you where...I mean one would think that I could ramble off things and facts about you without the bat of an eye that I liked the series.."  
"..Or your obsessive.." Vash added earning a punch in the shoulder from me.  
"Either way your still a hentai minded old man.." I laughed walking ahead of him looking about realizing that I didn't reconize the street we where on. Blinking I turned back trying to figure out where I was. A few days in December one would think I would have most of the streets around Meryl's and Milly's house and the church sorta memorized. I always prided myself with my good memory.  
"I might be old and hentai minded but I believe age is what you think yourself as.." He stated then stopping beside me. "What's going on?"  
"I'm lost.." I stated touching my face frustratedly. "You where leading the way back, right?"  
"Ummm.."  
"Don't tell me..." I said a vein popping up on the top of my head as my eye began to twitch. "..Some body guard you are!" Throwing my hands up I walk to the nearest saloon leaving Vash there.  
Of course a woman walking in a saloon by herself at this time of night got some glances from the patrons of the bar whom where either laying flat on their face on the tables or having a ball over in the one group in the corner. The place did look familiar. That's when the doors swong open behind me making me realize that Vash had come in behind me. The glances from some of the men dropped from me. Frowning I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over at the man who was behind the bar. Walking over I sat on the stool trying to take in the bar realizing that this was indeed the bar that I had been in almost twenty-four hours ago.  
"..Well hello again!" The old man said behind the bar noticing me and Vash whom had followed me like a puppy dog and was sitting beside me. "I figured you and the man here wouldn't be wanting another drink in a while.." The old man chuckled. "So what can I do for you?"  
"Well see wer..." I was about to speak when puppy boy beside me bursted in.  
"A beer!" He said happily earning a glare from me this time.  
"..Vasssshh.." I hissed tapping my hand on the bar rythmicly. "I REALLY don't want to be in a bar again.."  
"I know where we are now.." Vash said happily as he was handed a beer.  
"Then where are we?!" I said slapping my hands down on the bar getting angrely at the outlaw.  
"Three blocks south of Meryl's house..probably passed it without even realizing it while we talked back there.." He laughed taking a sip of the beer.  
"Well fine.." I said standing up leaning on the bar a bit. "I'm going to head back then. Like you said before, we've got a long day tomorrow with the wedding and all.."  
"AHHH well!" The old man said obviously ease dropping in on us. "I knew there was something between you two." He grinned. Blushing I was taken back by what he had said.  
"Excuse me?" I said wondering what the heck he was getting at.  
"Well to me it looked like some triple group date, everyone kind of hanging off each other by the end of the night...that is after you really couldn't sing any more miss.."  
I was stund to silence at what the bar tender had just told me. Of course when I woke up the morning before I couldn't remember past the kareoke, I figured I had gotten a little to drunk like my father was well known for doing. "Now I know why..well congradulations you two!"  
"..Wait a minute.." I muttered feeling more confused then I had ever been in my life.  
"What do you mean by hanging off each other?" Vash stepped in. Turning my head I looked at the blonde noticing a sorta confused look upon his features as well which told me he couldn't remember either. Sighing I felt a little better about this. If I had lost control or something, at least he couldn't remember anything that I had done/tried to do.  
"Do you not remember?" I shook my head then glancing over at Vash who had done the same. A grin came upon the old man's lips as he laughed setting something he had been cleaning behind the bar then popping up like a jack in the box. "Well you two where quite a site from what I could see...you miss where sitting upon his lap, like the other two woman at the table with the other two men and where playing with his hair. You sir didn't seem to mind quite a bit about the extra attention you where receiveing from the miss here. Actully you had the biggest grin upon a face that I had ever seen and your arm was draped around her waist. That's what I could see and what I mean by hanging off each other. It was really quite adorable. That's why I figured there was something going on between you two...if I was mistaken I am truely sorry." The bartenders words, one by one made my face drain of all it's color until I just stood there blinking and hearing what he had said. Finally I found my tongue again and shook lightly my head glaring at Vash.  
"Now see! This is why we shouldn't be drinking!" Reaching over I grabbed his hand and quickly began to pull him away from the bar and soon the saloon. Glaring ahead I was more mad at myself for loosing control like my father..though this time it didn't end up with the emotional pain as my fathers most of the time did when he was that plastered.  
"..Hey Candy! Stop dragging me!" Vash shouted behind me as I apruptly stopped. The pain of what I had gone through the many of times still clear on my mind.  
"..Sorry.." I said quietly. "..It's just..my father has that problem when he gets drunk.."  
"What do you mean?" He asked quietly behind me.  
"..Well..forgetting that is..." I said quietly. "That's why you haven't really drank around me since we started traveling together...I hate alcohol and what it does. Yesterday I caved in and look where it got me..embarrassed beyond belief and scolding myself for being like my father."  
"..Your not the only one embarrassed.." Vash said as I turned my head and looked up at him who was still standing behind me.  
"I figured you hentai where happy about how far you got with me with me sitting in your lap and all.." I muttered coldly then my eyes softened as I looked up at the moon which was high in the night sky now.  
"..Hey.." I hered him say but quiet down.  
"Though he never hit me..there where still worse things one could do...and then he'd forget about them like it was nothing...I knew it wasn't his fault..it was the alcohol...but.." I muttered as image after image of a picture of my drunk father flashed through my mind. "..I..I still have a hard time with it.." I finally got out pushing the emotions that where welting up inside me down. "If all the pain he caused me where to scar visiably I guess I'd be covered like you." Turning I forced a smile. Opening my eyes from the forced smile the look upon Vash's face made me drop my facad instintly.   
There where tears trailing down his face.  
I was at a loss for words once again. I knew that Vash was a really sensitive man, more sensitive then even my father though at times he wasn't. I felt a squeeze to my hand as I looked down and saw that I was still holding his hand from when I drug him out of the Saloon. A slight blush came upon my cheeks then as my eyes trailed up to his face once again still in disbelief that he could possibly be crying over what I had just told him.  
"..Th..That's so sad!" He exclaimed making me fall over. Looking up from the sand I grumbled. Slowly I stood up, being wary of my back and brushing myself off.  
"Well anyway if you excuse me.." I said turning toward the direction of Meryl's house.  
"..I'm sorry.." He said behind me. Taking a deep breath I turned slightly to look at him in the corner of my eye. He still had that dead serious look on his face though the tears where gone.  
"There is nothing you should be saying sorry for." I said shrugging. "You had no clue. Let's just get heading back. I am tired." A nod came from him as we walked back quietly together. My mind though a little shaken up from what had happened back there was slowly moving toward the newly aquired knowledge that I had been sitting on Vash's lap playing with his hair. Then there was almost dizzing knowlage that he was enjoying the attention. My heart wanted to leap to the conclusion that it was a sign that Vash indeed could harbor feelings like mine but..the realization or a better word for the situation is my rememberence that Vash would take any attention from any woman. It wouldn't have mattered if it was a hooker or myself, he still would have had that smile upon his face. Walking toward the door Vash unlocked it with the key Meryl had given him as we slowly walked up the stairs toward are rooms. Saying goodnight to the outlaw that passed me in the hall toward his room I walked in my room. Turning I sighed. Maybe I could tell Vash tomorrow if Knives didn't attack the wedding. Slipping off the sweater I grabbed my pajamas and headed out to the bathroom deciding to take a shower now instead of the morning since Vash probably was going to. Slipping off the rest of my clothes when the door shut I quickly showered and was back in my room in no time. Throwing my clothes in the pile I feel back on the bed trying to figure everything out but sleep wasn't going to give up without a fight. Yawning I turned and closed my eyes letting sleep overtake me.


	18. Big Day

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 18  
Big Day

(Since this is an important chapter I will be writing both Candy and Vash's point of view. I will give you warning when there is a view change so you won't be left guessing who is talking)

Candy  
Yawning I awoke to a knock on my door. Sitting up I held the blanket around me on me as I blinked wondering who it could be knocking on the door so early.  
"It's unlocked." I said rubbing my eyes and yawning and sliding myself toward the edge of the bed.  
"It's me Miss Candy!" Milly's voice I herd outside the door. "I've come to take you to go and get dressed with Meryl and I." Blinking I remembered it was the wedding day for the two insurence girls.  
"Ok, just give me a second." I said quickly rumaging through my clothes and finding a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Wipping off my pajamas I threw on the clothes and brushed my hair and within a few minutes I was standing outside my bedroom door facing Milly who had this hudge smile still upon her face. Though I don't want to believe it I'm a morning person though compared to her I'm a night owl.  
"Mr. Vash is going with Matt and Nicolas to get their clothes." Nodding I found myself yawning again. I hadn't gone to sleep as early as I hoped I would. "Then we'll have our hair and make up done so we all look beautiful!" She clapped her hands excitedly.  
"Well you should, it's your wedding too." I said smiling at the girl. "The day is for you and Nicolas along with Meryl and Matt." The taller insurence girl nodded as we began to walk down the stairs. Today was hopefully going to be stress free and a wonderful day for the two girls and the men they loved.

Vash  
"Wait up Wolfwood!" I shouted glaring at the back in front of me as we headed toward the chapel. "Geez, first you drag me out of bed and then throw clothes. Even before I can finish dressing you've got me out the door and dragging me to the church!" Yawing I ran my hair through the still hanging down locks of my hair. He hadn't given me any time to fix my hair right. I would have to do that at the chapel, hopefully.  
"Well if you hadn't slept in Needle Noggen I wouldn't have had to do that!" He said in front of me. "One would think you where up late again..." Frowning I glared at him what he was trying to imply exactly.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter.." I stated furmly coming up beside him. "Your a priest. You shouldn't be thinking things like that."  
"I was thinking about your drinking problem Vash, what the heck do you think I was thinking.." Frowning I glared at the man who just began to laugh as we entered the church to see the hussle and bussle going on already. The pues had already been lined with flowers. Wolfwood directed me toward a set of stairs as I followed him inside seeing Matt already there and already dressed. His tall thin form was only exaderated with the black his suit held. The shaggy brown hair the man held was still shaggy as he turned around waving at me and Wolfwood.  
"To bad it isn't a triple wedding, eh?" He joked finishing off tieing his tie as I eyed him at what he was getting at. Sighing I just shrugged then. Everyone seemed to know the extent of my feelings toward the young brunette who was probably with Meryl and Milly right now besides the girl in question.   
"Well lets get ready, the wedding starts in two hours.." Wolfwood said slipping off his jacket. Nodding I walked over to a package that was labled Vash and picked up the box top seeing a suit folded nicely sitting there. Picking it up I sighed. Part of me wished what Matt had said was true. I was meaning to get married once just to see what it was like but with me being over a centrey old I still hadn't really found someone I would ask such an important question. Though most of the time when someone would fall for me like that something would happen and all chances where abolished. Slipping off my shirt that I had just put on not but ten minutes ago I slipped on the shirt that lied underneight the coat I had pulled out. There where a lot of buttons to the blasted shirt.

Candy  
Yawning I stood there in the saloon a woman behind me clipping away at my hair. Then there was a woman in front of me doing my make up as I sat there in the gown now that we had picked up from the tailors. Unlike us the guys, which I was informed by Meryl, where dressing at the church where there was a stylist that was going to get the guys's hair ready if they wished to use the help.  
"Ahh this is sooo nice.." Milly said who sat to my left and Meryl sat to her left. The manacurist had just got down filing my nails and was now putting a clear coat of color upon them. Never had I been so pappered in my life. That's when someone pulled out a thing of tinfoil and began to get the strips ready.  
"Do you wish for the same color highlights as before?" The woman said raising up a piece of hair that they had cut that had my highlight color on it. Nodding I smiled leaning back and closing my eyes trying to enjoy the pappering some more while visions of my favorite blonde ran through my inner eye happily.  
"Once we're done here we've got to get going." I herd Meryl say as I just smiled. Yes today was going to be a wonderful day. The day that I would look my best, a best that the blonde outlaw had never gotten to see. It would probably be a shock to him. Giggling a faint blush came across my cheeks as I felt my face heat up. Opening an eye I saw Milly beside me getting her hair pinned up as the hair stylist was placing on her veil. It kind of made me jealous a bit. I always wanted to get married and have a family though I had never found the man to do that with.  
"We're going to have to wash your hair now." The woman said who had finished tinfoling my hair about thirty minutes later. NOdding I slowly stood up as they brought me to a sink and began to wash my hair.  
"I told you they where the best.." Meryl said ovdously talking to Milly as I sunk my head back and let them wash my hair out. (nfa: Ok so I"m speeding the process up but there is a lot to be done in two hours :P). Soon I was up and they where drying my newly dyed hair off so they could start to style it. Smiling I felt really good today, not even Knives could ruin it hopefully. I felt the stylist begin to start to pin up my hair, curling it slightly and adding things that matched the crimson color of my dress. Sighing I noticed the time and knew they where just about done. Glancing slightly over I saw Meryl and Milly getting up from their seats trying to work the veils that where now pinned to their heads.  
"You guys look so beautiful!" I said happily clapping my hands as the stylist stood up and brushed my dress off as the woman took of the bib that caught hair and stuff so it protected my dress. The white dresses that they wore where long and flowing. It was beautiful.  
"Well we're not the only ones that look good today.." Meryl said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll make a curtian blonde drop his jaw." Blinking I blushed a bit.  
"..I hope so.." I muttered rubbing the side of my neck gently as I looked at myself in the mirror taking in how I looked.  
"Well then!" Milly said clapping her hands. "Lets get going!" She headed toward the door where Matt's car was sitting there with a driver he had highered for the day to take them to the church. Smiling I got in first and sat in the back in the middle. It was their day even though I looked beautiful. It was their to shine.

Vash  
Sighing I looked at looked at the clock. It was almost time. The girls should be here at any moment. Smiling I thought about how Candy would look out of all of them. I really hoped that Meryl had picked a good dress for this small wedding. That's when I herd the doors beside me open.  
"..Gah these shoes hurt!" I herd her exclaim as Meryl and Milly came filling in past me leaving Candy stand there rubbing one of her feet using the wall to hold herself up.  
"Just an hour of standing, that's all." Meryl said as I turned to see the two brides standing there.  
"Wow...Wolfwood and Matt are going to die when they see you.." I grinned laughing.  
"Thank you Mr. Vash." Milly said.  
"Well we'll leave you two alone. Milly and I got to go and get ready." Meryl said grabbing her partner and friends arm as she pulled her out of the room to my confusion. Looking from the door where they shut it to Candy I saw her standing up.  
"At least you get confertable shoes.." Candy said laughing and standing there in front of me. I was in complete and utter shock. The red dress on her was beautiful, the hair that was up in some fancy bun where strains hung off curled made her look beautiful. I found myself almost speechless gazing at her. That's when the truth hit me about this situation. Meryl and Milly spent some time making her look this way so I would confess..didn't they?! Glaring at the door for a second I turned back to her who was smile.  
"You look quite hansome I must say." She said with a slight giggle to her voice.  
"Thanks." I said rubbing the back of my head trying to fight off a sever blush that was threating to form. "You don't look that bad yourself." Which was the understatement of the year.  
"Thank you." She said with a radating smile. With every passing second I could swear there was an angel standing in front of me. "Well we should get going. These shoes arn't going to get any more comfertable." Laughing she took the arm which I held out for her as we walked out of the room that Meryl and Milly had left us in.

Candy  
My heart was pounding and if wasn't for the blush on my cheeks I was sure that he would have noticed the faint blush that was forming under it. We walked toward the isle, me sneeking peaks of his cute face all the way there. Meryl and Milly stood there waiting for me, with the hudgest grin upon their faces. I knew what the smiles where for. They where trying to get Vash to like me that way by showing him I could be as beautiful as the next model or something.  
"Ready!" I said smiling as Meryl and Milly nodded seeing the small band and nodded their heads as the music started up and the small gathering that there was in the church quieted down as Vash and I walked down the isle quietly and carefully, keeping in pace with each other. I couldn't really believe what was going on.  
We reached the place where I and Vash would have to split up as he went to stand with the two grooms and I by myself for the moment. Turning I watched as the congritation stood up as Meryl and Milly began to walk down the isle with Meryl's father between them. Smiling I watched them as they continued to make their way up the isle to where they stood beside the men that they loved and the cerimony was underway. Standing there I stood forward at the side of Meryl who was the closest to me smiling happily as I stood there, holding both their bouquets as they turned and began to read their vows. I was really happy for them as I stood there trying not to fidget to much because the shoes I was wearing hurt my feet.  
An hour passed in no time as the music began to play when Meryl/Matt and Wolfwood/Milly leaned in, the men raising the vales of their now wives and kissing them lightly. Clapping I cheered a little with the crowd as they turned and bowed thanking everyone. Smiling I turned my head toward Vash who had a hudge grin upon his face as well. They began to walk out of the main part of the church, to the doors that led to the outside. Smiling there was a gathering of the females that where in the pues as I went down the steps following Meryl and Milly to join the crowd. A cheer went up as Meryl stood at the top of the steps turning away from the crowd holding the bouquet in her hand that I had given back. I had never been in the crowd to catch the bouquet mainly because the last wedding that I had been to was the one I was a flower girl in at my aunts when I was ten. Laughing I slipped off my shoes before I got in the crowd so nobody would trip over them and walked in. Meryl turned and threw the bouquet as a bunch of woman jumped up and over me, crowding me and making me fall to my butt as I yelped then covering my head to try and protect myself from the anslout of woman who REALLY wanted the flowers. Sighing I sat there till there was a definite opening above me and slowly clammered back to my feet and brushed myself off as I looked around seeing some girl jumping up and down happily with it. Then it was Milly's turn as she stood up there happily looking through the crowd, her eyes then stopping when she met mine as a grin came upon her features which made me wonder what the heck was going on. Turning she raised her arm up and threw the bouquet before any of the woman had a chance to recover from the last clammering. Blinking a few seconds I realized that the bunch of flowers had landed in my arms as I was trying to get some space around me to leave, having enough of such a tradition. Blinking I looked down realizing what had happend and grinned begining to cheer, jumping up and down. A few moments after that the crowd began to disperse. Smiling I turned toward Vash who came running up to me.  
"Geez I saw what happened there!" He said. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I am." I smiled holding out the bouquet out for him to see.   
"..I still never got why they throw the flowers that they have during the wedding to the woman who attended the ceremony.." Vash said scratching his head and laughing.  
"..Well.." I said picking at one of the flowers in the bunch. "If I remember correctly the ceremony is suppose to predict the next woman to get married." I laughed. "But I think Milly was really aiming at me for this one."  
Vash  
"..Really?" I asked blinking at the girl. "..So if you caught this it means..."  
"Yeah somehow I'm the next one out of the group minus the one who caught the other bouquet to get married.." She laughed again. "I know it's a silly tradition but it's gone on for centries back on Earth." That last part she had said quietly. Glancing over I saw Meryl and Milly talking with their husbands and some other people. One of the couples with them probably was Meryl's parents. I just got that vib from them then I turned back to Candy and looked down at the flowers. Did she have a boyfriend back on Earth or something that she hadn't told me about to make that tradition come true? Blinking I never realized that I hadn't asked her about if she had a boyfriend. She never spoke of a guy like that. Sure she had spoke of a few guy friends when she had told me stories about back on Earth but never of a prominite boyfriend figure.  
"..Well good luck finding someone who will put up with you.." I said grinning and quickly taking the flowers from her.  
"HEY!" She shouted trying to jump and reach for the flowers which I always kept out of reach. Grinning I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she really looked so flustered and angery.  
"Hey Vash and Candy!" Meryl's voice called out. Turning I walked over there placing my hand with the bouquet behind my neck so it was still sorta out of reach for Candy who came beside me as we walked up to the small group. "We're going to be heading to the dance hall now."  
"Cool!" Candy shouted out happily clapping and instantly forgetting about the flowers I still had beside my head. Turning her head she smiled at me making me wonder what was going on. "Don't you forget your promise!"  
"..What promise..?" I asked blinking and wondering what she was talking about.  
"You don't remember Mr. Vash?" Milly asked blinking and looking at me like I was nuts.  
"What is everyone talking about?" Meryl then said turning her head towards Candy and I.  
"O just Miss Candy here made Mr. Vash promise that the first dance at the reception would be with her!" Milly said clapping. I had completely forgot about that promise. With everything that had been happening the past few days and my relization that I loved the brunette the promise had been pushed so far back in my mind that I had indeed forgot about it.  
"Yeah!" Candy said beside me as she reached up and swipped the flowers from my grasp while I was busy wondering why I hadn't remembered such a thing.  
"Well then we'll make sure the first song is a slow one." Meryl said smiling. "Though the first song usally is considering it's the first dance of the husband and wife."  
"Well then the second song will be as well!" Milly said. "I'll request it."  
"You really don't have to guys.." Candy said waving her hands about laughing a bit. "It can just be a nice dance. That's all I really want." Smiling I laughed a bit as well as Matt walked away to get the car again. A dance with Candy...I wonder if it would be like being in heaven for a bit. All these things made me really forget about Knives. Actully I plum forgot about my brother till that moment. That wasn't a good thing considering I had left my gun back with my stuff in the changing room. Matt had told me that all our stuff would be delivered back to Meryl's house. Sighing I smiled anyway. I could risk it. Knives would be stupid to attack so many people just for me. And if he did I was sure there would be some way to defend my self there anyway. Right now I just wanted to think about Candy and the first dance I would share with the girl. It would be something that I could treasure even if Candy left before I could say good bye or confess.  
"Lets go!" I shouted seeing the car pull up as everyone began to pile in it once again. Turning I found myself in the back with Milly and Wolfwood who where cuddling like newlyweds where suppose to. Candy was up in front of me sitting beside Meryl and Matt whom was driving. "Where is the dance hall exactly?"  
"Just up ahead.." Matt said turning a corner and pulling to a stop in front of a brick building. Getting out I looked up and smiled. "Here we are!" He turned and looked at everyone as they began to walk in ignoring the cars that where pulling up and parking. Turning I finally followed them in smiling again seeing how beautiful the place had been decorated. There was food to one side on a nice white table and tables scattered about the dance hall though none of them where in the dance floor part of it. I noticed there was a band as well up on the small stage. Yes this was a nice place.  
"Wow!" Candy said beside me as I laughed at her expressions. One would think she had never been to a reception.  
"Well then we sit over here." Milly said pointing to a table with two big chairs side by side in the middle of it. Of course I knew it was for the couples that had gotten married and then there where other chairs lining the table. Walking over I sat to the left of the chairs. Candy came beside me.  
"Do I sit to the right or beside you since we walked down the isle together?" She asked blinking.  
"I don't really think it matters.." I said smiling. Nodding she sat down beside me claming her spot on the table.  
"My feet still hurt.." She laughed slipping off her shoes once again and kicking them under the table.  
"Now do you really think you can dance with bare feet?" I asked eyeing her.  
"Of course...unless you want to trade the shoes.." Candy added picking one up. "I'm sure they'll fit you."  
"You don't have THAT big of feet.." I laughed.  
"Wanna bet?" She asked but before we could say another word I herd a ring of some glass. In the few minutes that we had been arguing the place had filled up already and people where chatting and laughing.  
"I would like to have your attention please," The man said. Turning my head I looked ahead waiting for the speech that was going to come out of the mans mouth. "I would just like to give a toast to the two best workers a boss can get. Ever since the day I sent them out the find the legendary outlaw they had done nothing but do as I asked even though I knew it would send them in life threating situations. I'm just glad that now they both have a wonderful husband to call their own and things with the outlaw seem to have calmed down so they can stay here with them.." People nodded and gave a cheer to it. I guessed that Meryl and Milly hadn't told their boss who I was exactly or he wouldn't have said such things with me in the room. Laughing a bit I turned to Meryl and Milly who just where grinning my direction as to say their sorry for what he had said. It didn't bother me much. Then another person stood up and began to give a toast to the couples. It went on like that for at least ten minutes. I herd from Meryl's brother, Milly's big big sister whom she invited to represent the children of the family since the church was to small for her whole family, Meryl's mother, Milly's father and mother(once again to represent), and a few co workers at the insurance agency who wanted to give their two cents about the woman. Then there was Matt's family who congratulated both and a friend that I didn't catch the name of. Smiling I guessed it was my turn as really Wolfwood's only friend out of the group there. Standing up I smiled holding out my wine glass.  
"..Well ever since the day we met up those three years ago my life wasn't the same." I started. "For once in my life I wasn't alone anymore on my journey across this desert planet and though I threw you two into dire situations you came out of it not hatting me any less then the start. I want to congratulate you two and thank you for all the memories you have given me and continue to do so. I also want to wish you the best and happiness though out your lives." Then I cleared my throught turning to Wolfwood more. "Since I really am the only person here who knows you I figured that I should be the one to say something as well. Since the day we met on the bus you've annoyed the heck out of me." I paused as a light laughter went up. "But also since that day I also got the greatest best friend a man could have. Not only did I drag you into the dangerous situations..you also seemed to bring them as well. I just want to wish you and Milly the best along with Matt and Meryl. Treat them right or I'll come knocking at your door.." There was another laughter that went through the crowd as everyone clapped and appolded I think most of them figureing out who I was exactly.

Candy  
I clapped for Vash's toast and smiled. It seemed his was the last of the toasts for the time being as the music began to start up and chatter went through out the hall as people began to talk. Of course Milly/Wolfwood and Meryl/Matt had their first dance down at the dance floor as it was cleared off for the happy couples. Grinning from ear to ear I watched them go across the dance floor, never leaving their loves eyes. It was quite beautiful and romantic. Once they stopped everyone cheered and clapped as the couples bowed a bit. Smiling I sighed happily loving the romance that was just seeping from the air. I was really happy and excited. It almost made me want to put on my shoes again. I said almost on that part. Wiggling my toes I sighed happily feeling no pain ebb from them like it had been in the shoes. I herd the music beginning to start up again after the pause for the celebration of the first dance.  
"Well then.." Vash said beside me. "I did promise a first dance, did I not?" Turning my head I smiled feeling a blush come on my features happy that Vash didn't mind doing this for me.  
"Yeah you did and you can't step on my feet!" I said poking him in the chest. "With your boots you'll crush my toes and that will hurt!"   
"Well then.." Vash laughed as he bent down and began to do something. Blinking I wondered what the heck he could be doing as he continued to lean down there since he was facing away from me. After a few minutes he pulled up a giant boot making me blink in the realization at what he had exactly done. "Just give me a few more minutes..these boots are hard to lace up and take off."  
"..You didn't have to.." I muttered in shock and disbelief at what Vash was doing for me. I just assumed he would go out on the dance floor with his shoes on and dance with me, with my shoes off. I knew from an episode of Trigun that he was graceful so I knew he wouldn't step on my feet. I was just poking fun.  
"Well better safe then sorry I always say.." He laughed standing up after removing his other boot. Both socks where off as well to match my feet. Laughing a bit I couldn't help but think how this was going to look out on the dance floor. A grin was spread across his face as he held a hand out to me. Nodding I took it as he slowly led me out to the dance floor. My eyes couldn't leave his backside as he led me out there as we where about to join in on the dance already in progress when the music abruptly stopped.  
"..By request of one of the Brides we'd like to play a special song.." Was herd by the lead band singer. Laughing I looked over at Vash who was laughing as well about this whole situation. Milly said she was going to and she did...  
"..We'll have to get her back later.." Vash laughed whispering it quietly to me. Nodding I wondered which song they where going to play. The music began to start up. Of course like MIlly had said it was a slow song. I knew it too...  
Geez Milly you're trying to hard... Looking up I saw Vash shrug as he turned to me, taking my other hand into his as I rested the one by his hip. I was growing nervous with each passing note that they started to play...

Vash  
I didn't know what to think of Milly's choice from what I could here with the slow piano beginning. Of course I knew it was going to be romantic, but I didn't realize how romantic it was truly going to be and how close to reality that that girl had come when the lead singer had begun to sing...  
"Remember when we never needed each other  
the best of friends like sister and brother  
we understood we'd never be alone.." I blinked feeling a twing in my heart realizing where exactly this was going to go...

Candy  
"Those days are gone  
now I want you so much  
the night is long  
and i need your touch.." The lead singer continued to sing as I inwordly cringed. It was an old Backstreet Boy's song. I wanted to laugh about the whole situation. Milly had really outdone herself with this. One would think she would be more focused on her own wedding instead of trying to hook myself up with the outlaw.

Vash  
"don't know what to say  
never ment to feel this way  
don't want to be alone tonight..." Gah I could just fall down with embarrassment. This was like reading out of the pages of my own heart. Glancing over I noticed Milly with Wolfwood's arms wrapped around her as she gave a thumbs up to me as I frowned slightly trying to focus on anything other then the woman who was dancing with me. It was really nerve racking. My heart was in my throat pounding the hardest it had ever done. It was so loud I was sure that she could hear it...  
"what can i do to make you mine  
falling so hard so fast this time  
what did I say what did you do  
how did I fall in love with you..." That's when I noticed a small voice. Glancing down at her she was looking straight into my chest and mumbling the words to the song. So she knew the song that Milly had picked out. Yeah she would, wouldn't she? All the songs that most the bands played like this where songs that people had learned from the data on some of the fallen SEEDS ships that we learned from about Earth songs.

Candy  
Mumbling the song seemed to keep myself a bit calm about everything.  
"I hear your voice  
and I start to tremble  
brings back the child  
that I resemble  
I cannot pretend  
that we can still be friends  
don't want to be alone tonight.." That's when a felt a hand on my chin. Since I didn't have the nerve to look him straight in the face in fear that my deepest secret would be revealed to him once he glanced at my face I was bound and determined to look everywhere but there. I mean the blush that was all over my face just screamed that I liked the blasted outlaw.  
"Hey my face is up here.." His voice cut gently in as I felt his hand push my chin up to meet his gaze. My eyes locked instantly with his as I tried to control my emotions about the whole situation.  
"..Sorry.." I laughed a bit trying to make light of how dir this was for me.

Vash  
"what can i do to make you mine  
falling so hard so fast this time  
what did I say what did you do  
how did I fall in love with you..." The song, gotta love Milly for picking it, was driving me crazy. Looking down I saw her gaze at my face as I began to blush a little not moving my hand from her face. I didn't even realized that we had stopped dancing and where just staring into each other's eyes out on the dance floor.  
"who would want to say this right  
if it has to be tonight  
I just need you to know  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say good bye  
with you I want to spend the rest of my life..." O God how that ran so true to me. I felt tears welting up in my eyes as I still wouldn't break my gaze from her. I felt her hand come up and clasp my wrist not wavering from her stare at me.

Candy  
"what can i do to make you mine  
falling so hard so fast this time  
what did I say what did you do  
how did I fall in love with you..." That's when I noticed it. After I had grabbed his wrist not knowing what to do...he was slowly coming at me. His eyes where closing too...he..he was going to..  
He was going to kiss me?! With that thought I felt my heart leap out of my thoat and lost forever in the stars. He was so close I could feel the breath upon my skin..as if he was waiting for something...like he was waiting for me...  
"what can I do to make you mine  
falling so hard so fast this time  
everythings changed we never knew  
how did I fall in love with you..."  
My head was realing..this couldn't be happening. But...I couldn't...my heart...Slowly my eyes fluttered down as I was about to answer his plea...

Vash  
The next thing that my mind registered was screams...Quickly my head shot up as I glanced around realizing people where rushing from an explosion. My previous thoughts where lost in the mad panic to find out who exactly had done it. Though I knew already who..  
My brother Knives. He stood there with a grin upon his face..his midnight black colt in his hands pointed at Candy and I. Looking down I noticed the panic as well in her as she spotted my brother. I thought he wouldn't be stupid.  
"Knives stop this!" I shouted at him who still had the wild crazy look in his eye.  
"Nah.." Was all he said as he pulled back the hammer of the gun not wavering one bit from his aim at me. Shifting my weight I pulled Candy to my side trying to push her away from me as I was figuring what the heck I could do. My gun was at Meryl's house and..that's when I noticed Meryl, Milly, Matt, and Wolfwood standign there with their signature guns in their hands pointing them at my brother. No I couldn't let him die..I had to save him.  
"Stop this!" I shouted to all the parties.  
That's when Knive's fired. Everything was slow motion from this point out. I could see the bullet coming toward me. I was about to try and dodge it when I noticed someone coming at me...  
"Vash!" She screamed pushing me out of the way. Blinking I barley registered the gunfire that had happened there when I felt her body jerk in my arms...  
Candy had been hit.

Candy  
I..I couldn't let him..Knives..he wasn't going to kill Vash...I felt the shock of the bullet enter my side as I pushed Vash out of the way. I had been hit. It was a burning sensation in my side as I grabbed at it my knees giving out. Though his strong arms caught me before I could hit the ground. Pulling my hand back I noticed the blood coating it as I began to cough and weeze realizing that I could bearly breath and where gasping for air...it must have hit a lung.

Vash  
Tears trailed down my face like a river as I saw her look up at me gasping for air...a trail of blood going down the side of her lips. God not again! The look in her eyes told me she was slipping away. Her eyes where staring out almost beyond me.  
"...I..I..I'm sorry..." She muttered gasping her hand going to her chest.  
"Candy!" I shouted. "Just hold on...please..hold on!" But by the time I had finished that..she had gone limp in my hands. Falling to my knees I clung to her body weeping uncontrollably. This did not just happen...It couldn't have. It had to all be a dream. I would wake up and everything would be fine, Candy would be standing there not dead smiling at me and telling me how much I bothered her, how I was an idiot and if given the chance she would go across Gunsmoke with someone else. Then we would laugh and go and bother the local kids.  
She couldn't die like this! Not before...  
"..Vash.." A voice called out to me. Glancing up I saw Meryl there trying to keep herself calm while Milly was crying in Wolfwood's shoulder whom was trying to comfort the poor girl. Matt had his hand on Meryl's shoulder as well. "...You've..you've got to let her go now.." She said bursting into tears at the end of the second as I looked down at her lip body in my hands, reality finally sinking in. Candy was gone. I let go of her body all at once noticing my black and white tux was coated in her blood as I threw my hands to my face and began to sob again. No...she was just trying to protect me..like everyone else I have come in contact. Glancing over I saw Knive's body. I didn't have to go over there I knew the truth to him too. He was dead as well. The barage of bullets that they sent after he shot Candy would have killed anybody. Today I lost two people very dear to me.  
"..I never...never got to tell you....that.." I dropped my hands to my side and through my bloodshot eyes I gazed at her body that was there laying there, her head away from me, her eyes closed and her stomach to the ground as she laid in her own blood. "I love you..."  
Milly's wailing turned louder just then after I said that.  
Blinking that's when I noticed something on her back. It was growing...Sitting there I stat there puzzled what could possibly be happening. Wiping the tears from my eyes, probably leaving a trail of blood behind my eyes never left her. That's when something burst through her back, tearing the dress in the back to shreds. A light began to over come my vision as I raised a bloody hand to shield my eyes from the blinding light. Something blew and stuck to my hand as I sat there. Reaching out I grabbed what had stuck to my hand and found a white feather..well not so white anymore since it was now partally covered in blood. Frowning I squinted toward the light wondering what the heck was going on. The breath in my throat caught as I noticed there was a figure standing there now as the light faded, though there where two gigantic things behnd them. As the light faded I noticed that Candy now was standing there, slightly hunched over, her knees about to buckle and her arms hanging limply at her sides. It wasn't that that had my attention...it was the two giganitc wings that where upon her back as she stood there. They where at least five times the size of the woman, though the ceiling of the dance hall was to low and the top of the wings followed the ceiling till they ended. Her hair hung loosly at her sides cript slighty from how her hair had been done for the wedding. The dress hung loosley off her since there was now no back to keep it from slidding forward. The dress it's self even though was tore in shreds in the back also was covered in blood from the bullet wound she had indured and somehow was healed from. I also noticed the part of her wings just behind her back, that where attached to her back where tinted red. I just sat there gapping at what I saw in front of me. Candy's breaths where slowly calming down.  
"..my God.." I herd Wolfwood say all of a suddenly like had just found his tongue again. I still was shocked silent as my eyes still studied the girl that was standing there trying to comperhend that this was indeed Candy, who had died just moments before.  
"...Miss Candy.." Milly said as well. Blinking I swallowed trying to remove the dry lump that had formed in my throat.  
"...Candy..." I finally found myself saying as her head turned slightly so her eyes could gaze at my face. A flush came to it. She then turned slowly as the set of wings behind her began to knock things over and around as she turned fully around. She then began to bend down over my brother's corpse placing her hands on his chest as the light that has shown itself the first time she met the man began to radiate from them again. I watched in disbelief as I saw my brothers chest jump once. Then it began to jump another and another as I finally herd a gasp come from him. "Knives!" I shouted tears once again trailing down my face as I saw my brother slowly began to sit up, his eyes not moving from the woman that he had just killed.  
"..my God..." He also muttered in shock as the woman smiled lightly. That's when her wings began to fade slowly just leaving feathers to blow away as the girl began to fall forward falling on my now sitting brother's lap. He turned his head to look at mine, confusion written all over his face. Quickly I rushed to both their sides wondering what was going on..if Candy was ok...if she was still alive. Taking her into my arms I felt her heart beat again radiating from her chest as it fell up and down. I don't know what exactly had happened there but I was thanking God a million times over that she was not dead and Knives was standing there, completely unharmed, the look still on his face from when he awoke to see Candy over him, slightly glowing. She looked like herself now, like nothing had happened, exept there was a lot of blood about her.  
"..W..we should probably have a doctor check her out.." Meryl said as I looked up seeing the smaller insurence girl standing there a somber look on her. I barely registered that she had spoke as I just stared at her face, tears filling my eyes. Once again I could have sworn that the girl had been taken from me...my heart had screamed and the world around me had shattered.   
"Here I'll take her..I think you've been through enough.." Wolfwood said reaching down to grab her. I wouldn't let him. I was afraid that if I let her go that she would disappear. That she would finally be taken from me.  
"..No.." I mumbled touching her cheek lightly as she breathed lightly still out. "I'll take her." Slowly I stood up, scooping the rest of her up in my arms. Matt quickly rushed away as I began to walk outside the door to see everyone standing there as the calvery stood there. Behind me following was Meryl, Milly, Wolfwood...and Knives. He hadn't said anything besides the words he had muttered after Candy had somehow revived him. The car came pulling up as I sat down in the front.  
"I'll quickly take them to the hospital.." Matt said. "I'll be right back."  
"Wait!" Milly said pushing Knives toward the back door and inside. "He should be checked too." Matt nodded beside me as he took off toward the hospital.  
Not a word was said in the car. We just sat there looking ahead, though I mainly looked at the sleepign woman's face. I wondered how her back looked with what those wings looked like they had done. I hadn't felt anything wet so I was hoping that by a miracle of God that she was healed.  
The car pulled up to the front of the hospital as I got out along with Knives and walked inside. Quickly I rushed inside to the desk sitting there. The nurse quickly went back and came out a few minutes with a bed. I dropped her on it gently and watched them wheel her away. Though I had questions about what had happened back there, and the wings, they could wait. Right now I wanted to make sure that she was ok. Looking over at my brother I frowned. He still had a blank expression upon her face.  
"..Well..?" I asked looking at him.  
"..I..I'm sorry Vash.." Knives muttered turning his head away from me. "..I don't know what happened all these years..but..I'm sorry.." Blinking I watched as Knives's barrior was breaking down in front of me. "..S..she showed me...what would have happened..I grew scared.."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"..Nothing.." He muttered then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry again." Looking ahead I felt a wave of peace pass through me for the first time. Knives..he seemed different, the murderous glint in his eyes that he had always held for the past 130 years was gone finally and what I had set out to do so many years ago seemed finally done.  
I had saved Knives. Well actually..Candy had saved Knives. She had done the one thing that I couldn't somehow.


	19. Awake

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 19  
Awake

I ached all over. It was the first thing I could sense. Gah..I wondered what was going on. Yawning I opened an eye to see where exactly I was. First thing I noticed that I wasn't in Meryl's spare bed room anymore.  
"Where the heck.." I muttered slowly sitting up feeling a deep ache in my back. Looking down I noticed a hospital gown on me. Something had happened. That made my mind go into a panic trying to remember what had happened. I remembered the wedding...Meryl and Milly and the white dresses. Then the dance hall...a dance...Knives...Franticly my head turned every which way noticing Knives sitting on the bed next to me with a smile on his face.  
"Your awake finally. That's good." He said. "Vash went to step out for a moment. He should be back in a few minutes." I sat in shock looking at the blonde outlaw's twin who held a gentle smile upon his face.  
"..You..you shot me!" I shouted pointing at him. Quickly my hands patted myself down finding no trace of a bullet wound or a bandage. This was really getting odd.  
"..Yeah I guess I did.." Knives said with a chuckle. "..You also died if you don't remember that." Blinking I turned my head to face the blonde again. "But then again so did I."  
"What do you mean?" I asked trying to calm myself down from the panic going on in my head. I was sure going nuts if this wasn't really happening.  
"..Well.." Knives said calmly taking a deep breath. "I came and crashed the dance that you and my brother where sharing...the kiss that you where about to receive...and shot at my brother whom tried to push you off him but you pushed him, taking the bullet and probably saving his life." Blinking I touched my lips hearing what he was saying. "With Meryl, Milly, the Priest, and Matt's guns pointed at me before I shot they let the bullets fly after I attempted to kill Vash, which killed me."  
"..How could that be! Are we in hell or something?!" I shouted. "Cuz you wouldn't be in heaven...so why the heck did I get sent..."  
"No your alive and so am I." Knives laughed. "You really don't remember do you?" I shook my head franticly. "...Well it was quite scatchy after that...all I know was that you where standing over me once I regained conciousness with a smile upon your face...I guess you'll have to ask my brother who should have seen everything. Sighing I leaned back a bit. "I do thank you for everything you have done for me.." Getting up the outlaw's twin walked out of the room leaving me there for a moment. Setting my hands gently at my sides on the bed I felt something soft and picked it up. Bringing it to my face the color drained from it. A white feather lay in my hands between my finger tips as flashes of what had happened ran through my head finally.  
Giant...  
..Wings  
Something had spoke to me...awoken me from a deep sleep..told me that this was the reason I was here and not there anymore..that I had to be here. The warmth that had entered my body that I had never felt before. It made any warmth that I had felt before feel like cold ice. Right now I felt that warmth ebbing inside me as I touched my chest lightly not believing in what I was remembering exactly. How long exactly had I been out? Turning my head I herd the crick of a door. I saw the blonde that held my heart standing there smiling sheeplisly with a can of pop in his hands. It wasn't that his hair was a mess that caught my attention it was the red coat that I so loved on his body again. Blinking I looked up at his face trying to read it on what exactly was going on.  
"I see your up finally.." He said with a goofy grin upon his face walking over to the chair that was beside my bed near the bed that Knives had been sitting in.  
"Yeah..how long have I been out exactly?" I said smiling lightly.  
"Two days.." Vash said setting the can on the table beside me. "You had all of us worried after what happened in the dance hall..."  
"..Yeah.." I said looking down at my hands which where figiting in my lap. "Well I'm better now. So when did the doctor say I could leave?"  
"When ever you woke up. He didn't believe us when we said you had gotten shot..that it was just a lot of stress..." Vash said still the smile upon his face which now looked it was more forced then anything. That's when I noticed the small quiver that was forming with his bottom lip.  
"..Vash...?" I asked reaching out a hand toward him to try and comfort him a bit. That's when I found him wrapped around my waist, crying historically. "Vash!" I yelped frightened by this sudden movement. A blush came to my cheeks at first as I looked down at his face which was distoried in pain.  
"..I...I...I thought I had lost you again..." He said clinging to me even more almost making me unable to breath. I looked down at his face and set my hand on his hair rubbing it lightly trying to comfort the outlaw. He had had so much pain in his life.  
"..It's ok Vash..really it is...I'm alive and your brother is fine, nobody else was hurt two days ago.." I said gently trying to sooth the blonde. "You saved everyone once again.." That's when he pulled away and his face was right next to mine.  
"...No.." He said. "You did it all Candy..." I blinked startled at how close Vash was.  
"..Vash.." I said feeling my heart go to my throat again. This was like the dance. I almost forgot about that.  
"Hey!" Meryl's voice said as I turned my head to see Meryl and Milly coming in the door all smiling.  
"Hi." I smiled as Vash moved away from me into the chair.  
"Well then this is great!" Meryl said clapping her hands. "Matt, Wolfwood, Milly, and I got everything moved out of my house." I couldn't help but smile about everything.  
"Aww thanks guys." I said. "I guess I should be getting ready then." Milly nodded walking over and grabbing Vash who was still kneeling beside the bed.  
"Come on Mr. Vash, give the girl some privacy.." She giggled as I smiled and waved at me as I stood up slowly once the room was empty and grabbed the bag that Meryl had left with some of my clothes. Smiling I pulled out the clothes and walked to my private bathroom and began to change out of the gown. Looking up I gazed into the mirror seeing myself. I didn't know what to think anymore really. Reaching up I touched my chest lightly closing my eyes trying to remember the feeling I got after I had died.  
"...You belong here..." The words had echoed in my head as I felt the warmth come over here. If that meant what I thought it meant then...I would never see my family back on Earth again. It also meant I would be on Gunsmoke till I died. That's when I felt the warm feeling once again rise in my chest. There was also a rising pressure in my back once again.  
"..o crap..." I said realizing what exactly I had triggered. In a flash I was on my knees feeling the pain of being squished surround me. That feeling I got was my wings. Glancing up I gazed at them trying to take in how big exactly this new problem was. Closing my eyes I began to fight off the warmth as the wings began to fade behind me. Sighing I soon found myself sitting indian style on the floor. Luckly I hadn't put my new shirt on or it would have been torn to shreds. Reaching over I grabbed the shirt which had the words love on the front in a heart. It was also black. Then Meryl had grabbed a plaid skirt, knee high socks, and a black pair of shoes. She praticly dressed me as a japanese school girl. A sweat drop came on my brow as I slipped on the skirt and put the socks and shoes on. Then I grabbed the bow that was in the bottom of the bag and put it in my hair to hold back some of my hair. Looking in the mirror I felt even more alien with myself. "..what am I..?" Sure I had always dreamed of having wings, though I think most people wouldn't mind the ablitity to fly but for all I knew no normal human could have wings. The only things I knew that had wings with human figures where Angels.  
Was I an Angel? No...Angel's where the followers of God. The closest thing to God up in heaven. I couldn't..I couldn't possibly be an angel. Angel's where born by a thought of God, not by a mortal human couple which I was. But...the wings...the light...what else could I be?  
That's when I herd the door to my room open as I stood there in the bathroom.  
"Candy?" A voice called out. It was Vash's of course. A light blush came across my cheeks as I stood there.  
"I'm in here.." I said walking out of there smiling seeing the outlaw in his coat still. Smiling I looked up at him feeling the worries of a moment ago floating away in the green blue oceans of his eyes. A slight blush came to my cheeks as I stood there. "Sorry it took so long..had a little trouble." Laughing I pointed to my back.  
"..What do you mean?" He asked leaning and looking behind me. Frowning I poked him.  
"Those monstrosities known as wings that are somehow attached to me decided to make an apperance again.." I said throwing my arms up in the air and walking over to the bed and sit on it.  
"You mean...they came out again?" He asked. Nodding I sighed a bit.  
"What the heck is wrong with me?" I asked. "Normal humans don't have wings popping out of their backs." Frowning I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Well all I see is you, the woman that I have been traveling around Gunsmoke for nearly three weeks with. The one who can make my spirits pull up with just a gentle smile." Turning I found myself smiling as I herd him.  
"Thanks Vash." I said. "Anyway we should probably get going. I mean I don't want Meryl and Milly and stuff to be waiting for me. They've probably waited enough around here for me." I smiled. The thought about us dancing and how close Vash was to kissing me went through my head. That thought made me nervous as I quickly walked out the door feeling my heart pounding once again as I walked down the hall with the bag that Meryl had left in there. How could I deal with such a situation right now.  
"Hey wait up!" Vash said behind me as I sighed and slowed down walking toward the car and walking out.  
"Yay now we can get going!" Milly said clapping as she saw me. Blinking I looked at everyone and smiled.  
"Well at least everything seems to have turned out ok," I laughed turning my head to see Vash standing there breathing a bit heavly.  
"Geez woman you could have slowed down a bit!" He yelled.  
"Hush up Vash." Meryl said then looking at Milly. Meryl hopped in the front of the car as Milly hopped in on the other side leaving me in the back with Vash and Knives who wasn't saying much. Sighing I turned and opened in the door and went in the back as Vash went to the other side and sat in the car after me. Leaning on the door I watched as December fly bay until we hit Meryl's house which by now wasn't Meryls anymore. I remember Meryl telling Vash that once she moved out that she wanted to give the house to him. Like Vash would stay put and use the house really. Turning slightly I glanced at the outlaw who had some nervous look upon his face as he was getting out of the car. Reaching for the door handle I opened the door seeing Matt and Wolfwood standing out there with grins upon their faces.  
"Hey honey!" Matt said embracing Meryl as she came up beside him. "I see that Candy is finally awake which means we can finally go on the honey moon.."  
"I told you guys to go after everything happened the day before yesterday!" Vash said. "I knew Candy would have awoken soon.  
"But Mr. Vash we wouldn't be friends if we just left you alone like that.." Milly said. Turning my head I gazed at Knives who was just standing at Vash's side not saying a word and not really even moving.  
"I do have Knives!" Vash said chuckling. I began to shiver realizing how cold it was getting. "Well anyway you guys should be getting going before that typhoon hits town.."  
"A typhoon?" I asked puzzled. Nodding Milly smiled.  
"Yes a Typhoon is heading our way and Mr. Vash is right, if we don't get going Sempi we'll miss the bus and not make it in time for our reservations..." Milly said.  
"Alright fine.." Meryl said. "At least the cars already packed. You awoke just in time Candy really, we where going to leave Vash there for the night like last night but came to check on him one last time before we left town." Nodding I watched as the two sets of couples went down and piled into the car.  
"We'll see you in two weeks Mr. Vash!" Milly said waving.  
"Don't blow anything up Needle Noggen!" Wolfwood's voice was herd in the car as I laughed a bit smiling and waving as the car took off.  
"Well I see you typhoon proofed the house already.." I smiled turning to the two men. Knives kept looking at me after that which started to make me nervous as I stepped up the steps and walked into the house seeing that Meryl had left practicly everything for Vash to use. "She's really nice, isn't she?"  
"Yeah she is." Vash said. "Anyway since we'll be staying here and not traveling much with Knives getting his land legs finally how about I make something yummy to eat?"  
"Sounds good." Knives said. Nodding I smiled.  
"Does that mean the room I was sleeping in as Meryl's spare bed room is my room now?" I asked. "..Unless you don't want me here..." I turn and my lip began to quiver as I played around.  
"Of course I want you here!" Vash said coming out of the kicthen. "Well Knives and I talked about it and with you being a woman and with all your clothes we decided it would be best for you to have the master bed room. There will be a private bathroom too for you." I looked back at Vash blushing a bit.  
"..Really?" I asked. Gazing down to where Knives was reading I saw him nod as I ran over to Vash, throwing a hug on him. I barely got up there but I felt an arm of his wrap around my waist holding me there to hug him. "Thank you!"  
"..Aww jeez Candy.." I herd Vash say. I let go of the hug around his neck then I noticed how tight that Vash was holding my waist when I looked down and noticed I hadn't hit the floor again. That's when a manic laugh came from the outlaw as he dropped me and I finally hit the ground. Turning I pretended nothing had happened and walked out of the room slightly humming and heading up the stairs and opened the room that was mine at one time and found it completely empty and it was redecorated. Blinking I looked back where I always saw Meryl go during the night and walked over there pushing the door open, seeing my bag beside the dresser. It was quite a big room actully. Smiling I walked over and fell over on my bed enjoying the moment.  
By what I was told I was meant here on Gunsmoke which meant I probably wouldn't be leaving at all. Sighing the happy moment sorta died down as I thought about my family back on Earth. My brother would probably be crying for a few months. Then my sister..I was sure she would be sad...and my other younger older brother would probably miss me too. But...this is somewhere I could have only dreamed of and had dreamed of a lot of times, to be with the outlaw, apart of his life. That's all that mattered now. I had to move on. Turning my head I noticed the blonde poking his head in the room grinning from ear to ear. That's when I realized what I was wearing and eeked sitting up.  
"Hentai!" I shouted grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. His head moved out of the room.  
"Supper's done Hentai girl..." He chuckled outside the door. Frowning I moved my hair and patted it still sitting on the bed and sliding to an edge of the bed and walked down the steps. There was a bunch of noodles and rice he had made as I grabbed some and sat down poking them with the fork in my hand.   
"Thanks." I said smiling and continued to eat.  
Soon I was feeling quite sleepy as I sat there drawing on something quietly in the livingroom as Knives was reading. This was a scene of Trigun I wouldn't have ever thought could happen. Yawning for the fourth time in an hour I stood up setting the drawing pad down on the table.  
"I think I'm going to be heading to bed." I said turning toward the stairs.  
"One would think with as much as she sleeped in the hospital she'd be awake for a few days.." Knives said calmly. Glaring at him I stuck my tongue out at him and headed up the stairs waving goodnight to the two brothers. Walking in my room I slipped out of my clothes and into a loose t-shirt and sweat pants and slipped into the blankets. It had been a long day already. Yawning I let myself slip into sleep.


	20. Confession

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 20  
Confession

I had been staring at my hand for a few hours. Today fear and dread filled my mind. Today was the day that I was going to tell her. Sure yesterday I was about to tell her a few times but everytime that the words where just on my tongue something would happen. Like back at the hospital when she had just woken up. Rolling over I looked ahead at the wall.  
You've got to tell her brother.. Knives sent to me. He was probably still in his room. You don't tell her I will.  
You can't. I sent back frowning at him. I just need the right moment for this.  
If we where waiting for your right moment she might pass away of old age.. He sent. Laughing I realized how stupid that really was.  
You said yourself that she isn't human and you saw the wings along with everyone else and you still think she'll die of old age? I chuckled sitting up in my bed and looking over where the small red braclet I had bought her sat.  
Well we don't know WHAT she is Vash, she could very well be a female plant with freedom, I've never met one or she could be something else..or somehow a mutated version of a human. He sent to me.  
A female plant...then why can't we sprout wings? I thought.  
Who knows... Knives sent back.  
Maybe an Angel? She sure looks and acts like it... I grinned standing up off my bed deciding it was time to get up and walked over.  
O..Jeez Vash.. I herd as I smirked walking out the door seeing an empty hallway. Across from my door was the master bed room which used to be Meryl's and now was Candy. I was sure she was still sleeping, it had been a long day yesterday for her. Looking both ways like someone would catch me as I tip toed down to her door. A smile came across my face as I opened the door lightly to see a body spralled across the bed. A blanket across her stomach but her feet and arms where free from the blankets. One hand was above her head as she laid there sleeping peacefully. To me at that very moment she did look like an angel. Right now I wanted go go and crawl in and cuddle with her holding her close. But now wasn't the time to try and do that. She would probably call me hentai again and smack me off her bed. Laughing lighlty as I closed the door I was glad that she didn't remember the night we all got drunk and somehow I ended up in her bed. Yawning I began to walk down the steps to get something to eat. It was nice owning a house. Looking toward the windows I noticed the sand and wind that was going past, the visiablilty of outside the door was nothing. Shivering I was glad that I was in here and not out there caught somewhere. Opening the fridge I found some eggs and a few potatos. Setting the eggs aside I began to chop up the potatos then pressing them with some rice from last night to make some potato patties to fry. After I got that done I began to fry them and the eggs for a breakfast. I herd a creaking down the steps I was used to and wanted to hear some mornings, smiling I saw Candy standing there still in her pajamas rubbing her eyes. Though some people might protest I thought she looked so beautiful in the morning.  
"Morning." I said with a smile as she looked up at me and yawned walking to the fridge and grabbing a can of soda. I was about to say that coffee was under way but Candy had never drunk coffee when with me so I figured that she didn't. Walking over I grabbed the pot of coffee and poared myself some taking a sip after that. Knives came walking in the room not to long after as I finished flipping the eggs and was about to put them on a plate for someone to eat.  
"..You always make good eggs." I herd Candy mutter beside me. Glancing over I smiled at the brunette who was looking at the pan in my hands.  
"I've had lots of practice!" I said grinning and sliding an egg off onto a plate and handing it to her along with my potato/rice patties.  
"Well I guess I would be good too if I was 130 years old." She laughed going over to the table and sitting down. Knives then came up beside me.  
"Couldn't you have made something better.." He said bitterly but I just smiled. Knives had always been that way, blunt and determined. That's why I didn't want Candy to hear about my feelings from his mouth. Any hope that she could return them would be destroyed.  
"Aww come on Knives!" I said. "I can't very well go out in this weather and get something different."  
"I could stop the weather." Knives said coldly as I laughed nervously looking over at Candy who had said nothing or had done nothing to show that she had herd the statement but then again out of everybody she wouldn't be phased by such a statement. She had seen first hand at what we could do in her anime/manga.  
"Now we don't want to mess with mother nature.." I laughed sliding an egg onto his plate with the rice/potato patty. "Just eat up and don't complain."  
"..Yeah right.." Knives said as he went over and sat next to Candy who smiled up at him, talking with him about something. Sighing I turned off the stove as my patty and egg where done. Putting it on a plate I turned and walked over sitting between Knives and Candy smiling happily at both of them.  
"Well how was everyone's sleep?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
"Fine." Candy said taking another bite out of the patty. "Just a little sore, that's all."  
"That bed still sucks after two days of sleeping on it.." Knives said calmly. That's when I began to hear a light giggle turning to Candy who had her hand pressed to her lips as to stop the giggle.  
"..Sorry.." She said. "But you two remind me of my sister and I back home."  
"Ahh yes, back on Earth right?" Knives said as I shot a glare at him.  
"..Yeah." She said smiling. "Vash told you, didn't he?"  
"I read his mind." Knives calmly stated then looking down at the patty poking it with the fork in his hand. "That's how I knew."  
"O.." She said finishing up her patty. "Well I'm glad I don't have to explain again."  
"So your the oldest, right?" He looked up at Candy who nodded.  
"Yeah I am." She said. "Out of four children that is."  
"..And you act like this?" Knives said blunt. Candy just began to laugh waving her hands about.  
"..Well someone doesn't like getting up in the morning." She said smilng at me gently which made me blink and my cheeks heat up once again.  
"Well anyway I'm going to my room." Knives said standing up and leaving Candy and I at the table without any more words. Blinking I realized what he was trying to do exactly. He was trying to push me to tell her. Turning my head I saw her standing there, her care free orra around her gone and replaced with a more nervous one.  
"..Ahh.." She said standing up and grabbing the plate. "I should go arrange my room to to my liking.." Candy turned and left the table leaving me to just blink at what was going on.  
That's when I realized what she was doing. Candy was running from me. Ever since she woke up she hasn't been alone with me for more then a few seconds. Frowning I stood up placing my plate beside hers and walking up the stairs. I really didn't want such a discussion while I was still in my pajamas I walked inside my room first and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Then I walked down the hall where I tred this morning to peak on her sleeping. I had to tell her now and this had to be brought out. That kiss I almost gave her at the party must have frightened her. Stepping in front of the door I knocked on it quietly.  
I herd nothing for a moment.  
"I'm dressed, you can come in!" I finally herd as my hand rested on the knob of the door. Opening it slightly I saw Candy sitting there on the bed, she had switched her pjs to a small sun dress much like the one she had wore before. Her eyes where staring forward and she hardly acknowledge that I had walked in the room. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes for a second trying to gather the courage for this. Slowly I shut the door behind me so she couldn't run that way if she was indeed trying to.  
"..We need to talk.." I said my voice even and almost cold. Her head turned and looked up at my face as her eyes gazed into mine, as if she was trying to dig out what exactly was the topic about this serious conversation.  
"..About what..?" She asked finally never braking her gaze from my eyes.  
"..About what almost happened at the dance.." I said taking another deep breath.  
"I told you I'm fine Vash and I still don't know what happened exactly.." She began to say obviously either not realizing where I wanted this conversation to go or she was trying to deliberatly avoid the topic.  
"No..about that kiss." That shut her up as she closed her mouth and gazed down at the floor, her hands falling to her knees.  
"There was no kiss." She said.  
"Well fine the "almost" kiss," I said turning and sitting down beside her. "..Something almost happened there and you know it." Turning her head her eyes looked almost infurated.  
"Something did happen there, I died Vash." She stated harshly. It was a kind of tone I had rarely herd from the woman. " I died and yet here I am alive next to you...I don't understand anything anymore. Once upon a time I was the daughter of my father and mother back on Earth and now..now..I don't know what I am.." She said standing up. Quickly I reached out and grabbed the woman's wrist. This told me almost beyond doubt that she was trying to run. That she was trying to ignore this. She turned her head back and looked at me in shock.  
"No, you won't run from this!" I said glaring up at her. I stood up not letting go of her wrist. "I don't know what happened there either, why you came back from the dead, how the heck you saved Knives but I do know that before you saved me from that bullet we where about to kiss and the few seconds you had left my side right then and there my world was falling apart. All I know is that you came into my life three weeks ago passing out in a puddle of mudd. Ever since then we've been nearly inseperable even with my brother wandering around threating my life. You where always there for me..and in those three weeks I grew to care about you. You had to have known that you where the first person really in all my 130 years of adult hood to great me with a smile even though you knew who I was. That wasn't the half of it. You knew everything about me and still you smiled at me and comforted me when I needed it."  
"Well duh!" Candy shouted looking up at me trying to shake my hand from her wrist which wasn't moving. "Because that's the person I am Vash. I know people are not as always as they seem. I've always tried to be a friend to everybody wether they have a horrible reputation. The years of being alone and friendless back on Earth taught me that..."  
"That isn't all of it, is it?" I said looking down at her. "All this is just an excuse to you really. An excuse that you know something was about to happen, and now your afraid."  
"I'm afraid of everything Vash! I'm afraid of what I am! Of what I can do! I don't know who I am anymore.." She said tears falling down her cheeks slowly. "..How..How can I deal with that when I don't understand myself?"  
"..I understand you.." I slowly said reaching up with my other hand and wiping the tears from her face. "Wither your human, plant, or even angel your still a woman. A woman who believes deeply in your values and morals. A woman who would do anything for a friend to stop them from feeling pain. Someone who will try and help anyone if she can." I took a long pause taking a deep breath into my lungs as I opened my eyes again and looked back down into her deep brown ones. "A woman that I realize I deeply love, that if she isn't by my side I grow frantic and my heart hurts. A woman that I can't live without. Your that woman Candy." The expression upon Candy's face wasn't readable as she was standing next to me, her wrist still in my hand. "..I realized that a while ago but..but I didn't want to say anything till my brother was taken care of and I wouldn't risk your life any more then I already had being near you."  
"..Vash.." Candy muttered not moving her eyes from my face. Tears began to slide down her face again as I frowned taking it as a bad sign. "..No." She said reaching up with her other hand and wiping off her her tears. "...This has to be a dream." She then looked up at my face with a smile upon it.   
"..What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"Well.." She said. "To tell you the truth Vash, ever since I saw the first episode anime episode I've been head over heals for a certian blonde outlaw. The outlaw that somehow I could identify with. Someone, if any cartoon could be, the man I dreamed about."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes Vash I love you too." She said with a smile. A giant grin came upon my face as I pulled the rest of her into an embrace. "..Vash.." She giggled. I picked her up feeling unsurpassed joy ebbing through my entire being after hearing it.  
"Good." I said grinning holding her close to me. "Because I wouldn't want it any other way." With that statement I closed the gap between us in a kiss. I felt her lean into me as she returned the kiss.  
After a few minutes of what I considered bliss I pulled away from her as I opened my eyes gazing into hers.  
"I thought I could never feel any more happlier then during the time I was back on Earth with my family...but..." I felt her hand lace with mine as she squeezed it lightly beaming her smile at me once more. "..I could never believe that I could find you in all my life." Leaning up she placed another smaller kiss upon my lips.  
"Well then lets celebrate." I said grinning as her pretty face turned into a angrey pouty one.  
"Don't you dare even think about that Mr. Hentai brain..." She said.  
"Hey...I was talking about going out after the storm together on an official date."I laughed realizing why Candy had thought such a thing.  
"..Ok then." She said.  
"Can you two be a little more quiet.." A voice from the hall came. Turning my head I laughed realizing Knives had herd everything. Turning my head back I saw the light pink tint to her cheeks as she stood there sheeplishly in my arms.  
"O come on.." I grinned. "We wern't being THAT loud. Your just really picky." Sticking my tongue out at my brother I held her a bit closer. Everything seemed to be going my way for the first time. I had the girl, my brother, and a true home to call my own.


	21. Epilogue

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 21  
Epilogue

I guess time flies when your having fun. Well what I mean by that statement is that it's been two years since that fateful day back on Earth which brought me to Gunsmoke. Two years that I truly can't believe where granted to me in all my life. Everyday, wither I want to or not I awaken to see Vash standing there in the kichten or walking in as breakfast is being made. It really brings joy to my heart as I realized that the love of my life was not on Earth but here on Gunsmoke. Anyway other things have happened in the past two years too I should inform you about.  
After Meryl, Milly, Matt, and Wolfwood got back there was a big hop ha about Vash and I getting together. I guess Milly won this bet to see how long it would take for us to get together. Though Wolfwood and Meryl would not give us their time frames about our coupling and Matt said he did not want to participate in such a stupid thing but later he said that after hearing what Meryl and Milly told him about Vash he thought that the outlaw would have said something quite sooner then he did. We both had a chuckle over the ordeal.  
Milly and Wolfwood are already having their third kid. I couldn't help but laugh over the one dinner when they told the group of us, Meryl, Matt, Vash, Knives, and I. That they where expecting a third. Well all took it with great pride of course, being an unoffical family to the kids. Meryl and Matt have their first one on the way which means a whole handful for me to really deal with. I laugh about it every day thinking about all of it. I knew Milly and Wolfwood, if given the chance, would have had a big family and now I get to see it happen. Of course with the two couples expecting I get a whole lot of babysitting time in with the two children Milly have. It doesn't bother me a bit and Vash always has a blast with the children. Knives also seems to have warmed up to them. Sometimes I'll walk in a room and he'll have a rattle in his hands waving it in front of the toddler with this goofy grin on his face, just like Vash.  
The gang and I have had a talk about what exactly I could be as well many of times through out the two years. Vash calls me his guardian angel while Wolfwood laughs saying that I would die before the day was out if I was indeed a guardian angel to him. Meryl and Milly both really don't know what to think. Milly though has said that I might be a female version of what Vash and Knives are: plants. Knives disagrees with that saying that there can't be any way that I could be a plant as a joke insult of course. What ever the case may be I've found that my eye site which had went back to 20/20 when I entered Gunsmoke has improved greatly over the two years after the wedding insodent along with my hearing, which had always been keen before, and my reaction time. Sometimes I find myself catching things even before they've fallen just like Vash can.  
One day we went a few miles out into the desert and I showed them officially how big my wings where since ever time before that they had opened in unwanted times, like the shower one morning. I didn't know what to believe when I saw them standing as tall as they did for the first time. The wings where about four times my height and spanned quite a distance across.  
Admist the fighting that he always seems to get himself into and the troubles that he accedently causes I've grown really close to the outlaw. If we're granted a nice lazy sunday afternoon we'll spend it on the porch of the house Meryl gave him wrapped up into each others arms while Knives either spits joking insults at us or heads off to his job he took a little while after we all moved there. We'll talk for hours about our lives, him about Rem, and me about back on Earth. There has been no sign that I will be taken by to Earth any time soon. After hearing that voice, I knew I wouldn't ever be but we still take it one day at a time. I told Vash about the voice and he almost broke down crying. He told me that it had to have been Rem who helped me and him. What ever or whom ever granted me such a sweet gift I thank them everyday, even though some days I'd rather kill the blonde then look at him.  
Also we've figured out something with in the two years. Only time will tell if our hunch is right but what ever I am has caused me to to stop ageing. Knives was the first to suggest such a thing when he told me that though the two years he's seen and been in contact with me that he hasn't seen any change in appearance, like one would. Small suttle changes to make a big difference over the years. Vash also agreed after that as well. Then Vash said it didn't matter to him if I where like him in living outside of time because either way he would love me till my or his dieing day..which could be forever. As long as I'm with him for the time, I can see no problem with that.  
So now I sit like every sunday on the porch of the house wrapped up in his arms, staring out at the big town that hurries by us. Glancing up I see his somber face. Sitting up away from him I begin to worry. I hate seeing that face upon him..it scares me because most of the time when it does show up our lives are threatened once more.  
"..Vash..is everything ok..?" I ask placing one of my hands on his shoulder earning a glance from him who just keeps staring at me. That's when a small smile comes on his face as he rubs the back of his hair a bit.  
"Everythings fine, why do you ask?" He asks me in response to my question.  
"..You just seem really serious.." I say feeling a hand of his clasp the arm that was against his shoulder.  
"..Well I was thinking that's all." He said grinning a bit.  
"About what?" I ask leaning back into him and getting wrapped up in his arms again.  
"About the two years I've spent with you.." He said quietly taking my hands into his.  
"..And your so serious about that?"  
"Nah.." He laughed. "I wasn't serious about THAT."  
"Then what was it?" I asked frowning at how difficult he was being with such a simple question. Though living with him for two years has made me learn patents that you wouldn't believe.  
"Well.." He began removing a hand from our embrace and reaching for something behind us. "I was just serious about this..." He brought it back and clasped between his pointer finger and thumb was a small band of gold with a diamond inlayed in it. Blinking I stare at the ring trying to figure exactly what was going on. Vash so serious abo..ut..a...ring...My eyes began to grow wide as I figured out what exactly was going on with this. He couldn't possibly be asking me..."..Will you marry me Candy..?" He then said quietly still holding me. Tears began to welt up into my eyes as I took the ring from him..my hand starting to shake uncontrollably as my vision became blurred with tears. Slowly I began to nod knowing that I had wanted this too. That's when i felt a hug from behind me as Vash leaned his head on my shoulder happily. Placing the ring on I began to return the hug extatic at what had just happened.  
Though life had given me a road to travel very difficult in the past..now..now everything seemed so wonderful. In his arms I felt that nothing could touch me. As long as I'm beside Vash I can be happy everywhere life takes me.  
And that's all I truly need.  
The End

"..It's almost time.." An old man's voice broke the silence in the endless abyss that he sat in the middle of hunched over slightly. His eyes clouded over, loosing them early in his development. He knew things that nobody had even said out loud, a gift given by God to him. He knew about the silent battle that was about to unfold on the desert planet. He knew the truth and actually had started the motion toward the ultimate goal that he and a few others knew of and a few others who wished to stop it. No...it wasn't the end to anything, only a pause to the true goal.  
Only time and her choices would tell if they would succeed.


	22. Edited and Deleted Scenes!

Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter 22  
Edited and Deleted Scenes!

Hey thanks for reading my story! This one got done in record time, I must say! Well even though this one got done in record time there where times where this was the hardest thing to write and actually there are a few chapters that I edited out or rewrote because I didn't like where they where going. Since there are so many of them in this story I decided to post them as well in a special features chapter, like on dvds. Well I'll explain the story behind each of these edited out chapters before you get the chance to read them.  
First of all before I tell you about the first unused chapter I want to talk about the main characters name. We all know Vash's real name is Vash Knives, which means that Knives is using his last name instead of his first. This is a cultural thing more then anything(If you want more look up Japanese sir names and information on how first and last names are placed). If you didn't know Knives's real first name is Millions. Anyway on to Candy. Candy Rae was translated in the story as "Brightly White Spirit". This is only half true. Candy does mean "Brightly White" but the spelling of Rae used in the story means something along the lines of "Dim". I instead used the japanese translation with a japanese spelling of my middle name which is Rei which means "Spirit" (Cheers for Sailor Moon because without it I would have never knew that). I use it more then my natural form, the translation that is. It makes more sense then "Brightly White Dim". Also don't ask me what my real last name means (I used my middle name in this story as my last name to protect myself a bit, sorry just a bit paranoid) I've heard a lot of translations and still am confused about it. One of these days I'll find out what it means. In the english dictionary without a name translation it has a meaning as well...I guess it could go with the full thing but o well. I thought you might like that bit of information about Candy Rae. Anyway now on to the unused chapters....  
Ok in the beginning of the story I had different idea when it came to the switching of the two narrators Candy and Vash. I thought it would be cool that instead of the next narrator picking up from where the other one left off that they retell sorta the events that happened in the chapter before and then tell what happened after in their point of view. This of course is still a cool idea but it made it so there was going to be a lot of repeating of old things word for word when speech is present and each chapter would inevitably get longer. Though I wouldn't mind writing long chapters it gets to be a bit and you readers might not like the wait so I went with the continue where the other narrator left off. Why I told you this is because the first chapter of Vash was suppose to be something completely different. I wrote this while writing the second chapter to the story, planning on this be where Vash takes over in narrating.

glance up at me for a second when she buried her face in my coat sobbing unconrolably. Looking down I glaced at the top of her head and sighed. If I had only protected her better...If she had stayed where I asked her to a few days ago then none of this would have happened and she wouldn't have actully shot a man...  
Beyond Reasoning  
Chapter (Didn't know it was going to be chapter 4 at the time so I left it blank)  
Vash's Turn  
Holding my brother upon my back I began to walk to the nearest town which happened to be October. First of all I had to have him checked to see if he was going to live though this, but I was pretty sure he was.  
I mean I lived though a lot of crap so I figured he would to. Humming quietly I walked though the desert all day with him on my back breathing steadly. So with him finally hopefully going to listen to me and settle down I could go and meet Meryl and Milly back at the town one day. I'm sure Meryl would wait for me there. She seemed to have grown a crush on me.

But I didn't see her that way. When Rem died so long ago I had given up hope of ever finding someone to love mainly because in the end of it all I'd be watching them die like so many people I have grown to care about on this planet.  
"...blasted spiders...." Knives's voice muttered on my back. Looking down I sighed seeing town in site. Maybe I shouldn't bring him there. He's not ready to be around humans full time but I couldn't just leave him with the bullet holes in him. This town was October, one of nicer towns around here. It was quit and peaceful here. Sure there where a lot of kids here but it just brought charm to this little town. Looking I headed toward the small clinic here. Walking in the nurse gasped looking at the bullet holes in my brothers legs which where visable.  
"Hurry!" She shouted as a bunch of nurses came rushing out from the back with a bed to place him on. They all grabbed him from my shoulder and placed him on the bed and rushed back to start surgery. A nurse stayed behind with some forums.  
"Relation to you?"  
"Brother," I said looking back.  
"Name?"  
"Knives Millions."  
"How did this happen?"  
"...I don't know..." I lied. I didn't want to get into any more trouble. Knives wouldn't say anything to them about how he got the injury. "Also...he's not good around people so be careful ok?" The nurse looked up with a questioning eye probaby the way I said it but nodded writing something on the charts and heading back into the door the other nurses came out of. Now I just wait.  
Though waiting is hard when my stomach began to growl so I left the clinic for a little bit and decided to go and eat my favorite food: donuts. Walking out of the bakery with one in my mouth I noticed all the kids around some girl in a white trench coat. That reminded me of the talk Rem and I had about colors that one day...  
(Flashback)  
"Hey Rem...if red means passion and love what does white mean?" I had asked her holding up a small white flower for her to see. She turned her head taking the flower from my grasp and chuckled lightly.  
"White is usally associated with purity," Rem told me smelling the small flower. "Like the stories of Angel's Vash. Their white wings told everyone around them that they came from God..the most pure thing ever."  
"O..that sounds cool," I told her looking beside me at the white flowers.  
"White is always hard to keep clean...that's why its the easiest to tell if its been stained. That Vash is why white is considered the color of purity."  
(End Flashback)  
Looking at the girl I studied her face for a minute cuz I figured Knives operation still wouldn't be done. She held brown eyes to go with her long brown hair that was a mess because of the kids around her, grabbing at her, pulling her down. She just seemed to enjoy it all like I would if my mind wasn't so heavy on my brothers condition. A smile came upon my face as I watched the girl and kids. As I looked at her some things kept coming at me...like the color of her skin.  
It was to light. Sure the girl looked as if she stayed out in the sun she could get a tan like everyone else on Gunsmoke quit easily but she didn't have one. I guess that struck me as odd because of how old she looked, the color of the childrens' skin, and the fact she looked like she wasn't from around here. October was surrounded by desert. To get here it took a day or two. In a car it was still about 12 hours to arrive here. The closest town to October was the town of Dakota. I shook it off as nothing and headed back to the clinic.  
When I got there a nurse was there to greet me.  
"The operation was finished about ten minutes ago sir," She responded.  
"That's good," I said happily.  
"But...their was a problem..."  
"Problem...what problem?" I said getting worried. I had a reason to be worried. I inflicted those wounds on him! If anything did turn out because of it it would be all my fault!  
"The operation went fine sir, that isn't the problem," She said raising her hands to me to say calm down.  
"Ok...then what is it?" I responded.  
"He awoke right after it and left." The nurse said.  
"Left?!" I said looking at the nurse worried.  
"We where as surprised as you that he could walk like that but he got up and left. We couldn't stop him in time."  
"So...I just missed him..." I asked shocked. The nurse just nodded. I closed my eyes in pain...I was going to try to help my brother come around. I was going to show him how beautiful humans really where...that they weren't the spiders he called them."  
"I'm sorry sir, we'll have someone go look for him. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far,"  
"Don't." I responded coldly looking out the window seeing the sky turning black. "I'll go find him. Like I said he isn't a people person..." The nurse nodded as I went to the door and opened it standing there for a moment. Walking out I decided to get a room at the hotel that I stayed at a lot. They knew who I was and still let me stay there, mainly because I saved the owners daughter.  
"Hello Mr. Stampede," The clerk said looking up. "Going to stay the night tonight?"  
"Yeah," I responded putting down the 50 I always paid. The man sighed going back and taking a key off the hook room 56.  
"Just don't destroy the room this time," The clerk said eyeing me as I chuckled nervously looking out the door to see the rain starting to fall. The rain brought on the tears I was trying to fight back since I had learned Knives had left the clinic before I got there. Turning I headed back outside to stand in it. Maybe it was the fact like Gunsmoke was crying almost that I began to cry. God did he know what he put me though. It wasn't fair, brothers where sappose to love each other and Knives always did this to me...  
Running off and leaving me there alone. That's when I heard it. Footsteps. Turning my head I saw a muddy white trench coat dressed woman who was soaked to the bone like I was. A shocked look on her face became visable as she stepped into the light more. Sighing I really wished I was still alone but the woman seemed worried about something.  
"Are you ok Miss?" I asked her wiping the visable tears from my face.   
"..I...I don't know..." She responded. What was that to mean?  
"What do you mean?" I asked her turning fully to look at her. She didn't look sick but of course if we stood out in the rain long enough both of of us would get sick though she looked as if she had been slapped by something. Her right hand touched her forehead as if she had forgotten something at home or to check her temperature. That's when I saw her collapse.  
What the heck?! Rushing over to the woman I checked her forehead. She felt fine. So why did she pass out? Quickly I dug through her pockets, finding a key and a envelope full of money.  
Who carries that much money with them? Sighing I put the money back in her inside pocket and picked up the girl. Knives would have to wait. This woman seemed to have a bigger problem. Looking at the key again I realized it was from the same hotel as me so maybe I could get some idenification from them since she didn't carry any. Walking back I entered the hotel lobby to see the inn keeper looking up from his paper instantly frowning.  
"What the heck did you do?" He said to me suspicious of me. Probaby thinking I did this to her.  
"I did nothing!" I exclaimed. "Honest! I never laid a hand on the girl till after she passed out and that was just to pick her up." Walking up she pushed the wet hair of hers off her face and felt her forehead.  
"She's not sick..." He muttered. "And when she came in she seemed well enough, almost sickningly cheerful." The last statement struck me as odd. I knew that act a little to well.  
"What's her name?" I asked. The inn keeper went over to his room listing and read a small name he had scribbled on the page.  
"The girl's name is Candy Rae," He said pushing the small glasses on his nose better.  
"Did she tell you anything else?" I asked trying to figure this girl out. She was the same one who had been playing with the kids.  
"...Honey.." A voice behind the desk called out as the inn keepers wife walked out of the doorway that led to his room. She had a robe on and her hands where stuffed in the pockets. "...are you coming to bed or not?" That's when she turned to me to say hi again but noticed the woman in my arms. "What the heck happened?!"  
"I don't know..." I said again trying to sound convincing. The inn keepers wife who's name was Margery came from behind the desk and touched her forehead.  
"We've got to get those clothes off of her," She said taking off the robe and wrapping it around her.  
"Margery!" The inn keeper said angry. The robe was covering her pjs which didn't leave much to the imagination. I looked away as Margery turned to her husband.  
"Danial did she have any luggage or anything when she checked in?" She asked completely ignoring her husband. When her husband shook his head no she ordered him to take her from his hand Walking up Danial, the inn keeper, took her from my arms.  
"Wait here," He said as they entered the room behind the counter. What a night. I sighed falling back into the chair not caring if I was wet. Digging in my pocket I retreaved both of the keys.  
"56,57. She was going to be right next to me..." I said putting the keys back in my pocket. Not to long after that Danial came out with the girl. She had on some pjs on. Margery came out with a new robe on.  
"That's all I could find that would be approperate..." She chuckled rubbing her head nervously. I looked down and blushed looking at the outfit looking away quickly. The pink short shorts where small, you could call them underwear before short shorts and the tank top was cut quit low. She handed "I'll send her clothes to the cleaners." I nodded.  
"Thanks Margery," I said. "I would have tucked her in wet if it hadn't been for you."  
"No problem," She said grabbing Danial's hand. "Now honey let's get to bed." I watched as Margery drug her husband to their room as I chuckled. She was always like that. Deciding not to look down again I headed up the steps to her and my rooms. Digging in my pocket I retrieved unlocked the girl Candy's room and looked around. She hadn't even had been there. Walking over to the bed, balancing her with one of my arms I pulled the blankets back and laid her down placing the blankets up on her. Then I sat down a moment then thinking about my brother. What was Knives going to do now? He wasn't going to try to kill the humans again, was he? Could I possibly handle another attack upon them? A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of it.  
"Stupid...magical...plushie..." A voice behind me said. Looking back I saw the girl turning her head and obviously sleep talking. That made me chuckle. Looking at the pale girl's face I thought back to when I saw her playing with the kids. The white trench coat. This girl seemed to intrige me as I looked back once again at her. Standing up I put the key of hers on the night stand. Looking inside I counted she was carring around.  
"Whoah..." I said realizing how much she was really carring. Now why the heck would someone be carring that much. I carried a lot but that was because I had no where to put it and the only person who really could rob me would be my brother...  
Knives...  
I closed my eyes again. What is your plan brother exactly? Sighing I decided to head to bed. Putting the money on the table in the middle of the room I went to the door and looked back one more time at the Candy girl. Turning I shut the door and headed to my room.

This is still sorta how I planned his point of view and what happened while Candy was passed out so this could be like a scene edited out for time. Well what ever case may be I didn't use it in the story. Well I knew the case really. If I used it then it would set the bar for the rest of the 20 chapters and I really didn't want to write that much. Just take this chapter as a sneak peak into what he was thinking in the first chapter of the story.  
This next chapter was an alternate chapter for chapter 3. This one was wrote first. After a while I realized again I didn't like where this was going. For one there was just to many dreams/visions and I didn't like that and another it was really hurring up the plot line which again I didn't want. And the fact that I made Vash in this chapter really suspisous about the girl which too I didn't like. This takes place while their walking to another town and get caught in a sand storm..

Chapter 3  
Turning my head I looked at my traveling partner who was whisling to himself quietly. I chuckled quielty realizing he had a walkman on. Looking up I covered my eyes from the two suns rayes and sighed. I was from Minnesota...the land where we rarely hit 110 during the summer. It was also the land of 10,000 lakes. So even if I got hot, there was enough water to cool me down. These unnerving suns where getting to be to much and Vash probaby assumed I could handle it all; which wasn't true. Moving my jacket back and forth I tried to cool myself down with it. Deciding that wasn't going to help and the fact that there was endless sand everywhere around me I gave up hope of an oasis. Vash seemed to be able to keep his cool about this sun just humming away and kicking up a little sand here and there. Deciding the best way to fight the heat was what vash was doing I thought of one of my favorite songs and began to hum it quietly. It was the song that decribed me the best, Kind of a depressing song, unlike the way I acted. Looking down I kicked a pebble at my feet. This song reminded me what I was going through back at home, and how I had to grow strong from it.  
If you are really wondering the song is called Weird and it's by my long time favorite group Hanson. If you've ever listened and not complained about it being Hanson the lyrics are written quit well and the song is beautiful. Looking over Vash was doing something strange...probaby trying to dance. I just laughed which made him glance over toward me. Quickly I looked up like nothing had happened but only to fall over with some dip in the path we where taking which made Vash burst out laughing at me. Getting up I shook off my clothes and picked up my glasses from the sand and glared at him.  
"What?" He said with a grin upon his face. I stuck my tongue out at him walking ahead.  
"Hey wait up!" He shouted running up to me. Sure the blond was still a head taller then me but it didn't bother me as much. I seemed to pick tall guys.  
"Why should I?" I said sticking out my tongue again at him.  
"Because for one if you didn't fall I wouldn't have laughed," He said coming up next to me.  
"If your dance wasn't so weird I wouldn't have laughed to begin with," I responded. O goodness...the heat was really getting to me. I felt myself waver for a second standing there. Vash's eyes picked up the movement unlike most humans who probaby wouldn't have noticed it at all. That's what I get for traveling 3 days with a plant out in the sun.  
"...Candy...are you ok?" He asked. My pride was setting in when he said that. I couldn't possibly tell him I wasn't or he might laugh at me and think of me as a weakling. Then the question of why I couldn't handle this heat might come up...so I lied.  
"I'm fine doofus head," I said waving it off. It didn't seem to be working. I just said nothing.  
"Maybe we should rest a bit," He said breaking the silence.  
"Where?" I responded. "I mean there is nothing to really rest under." That's when Vash just put on a big toothy grin as he slammed his boot into the sand hitting something metal. Could this be that place in the episode with the sand robots and the underground lab? He bent down and opened a hatch which held a ladder below it.  
It was.  
"We could go down there," He responded. I nodded as he put his hand out as if to tell me to go first. Nodding I stepped down the ladder. He was right above me as I hopped off and raised my arms. It was quit cool down here, a nice little break from the suns. I twirled around enjoying the cool.  
"Does this place have water or something?" I asked pointing down a hallway.  
"Well it was used once by someone so there should be some sorta water source down here." Vash responded. Looking ahead of me I began to walk down the hallway. "HEY wait up!"  
"What?" I said turning to him.  
"Are you just going to walk down there? I mean arn't you worried about something that might be down there?" I eyed him funny. There was no machines left. Vash took care of that in that episode. So why was he acting all funny. Would a normal person just go wazing down a dark hallway though.  
Man I did act suspicous...  
"Your right," I said turning around. "After you." Shock washed over Vash's face as he sighed and walked ahead of me. If I kept on doing things like that he'll start asking questions which I won't be able to answer. I wasn't apart of this world. No matter how much I secret wished to be and acted like. Vash walked on glancing back and forth, not saying much turning down a hall which I followed him to. Then he stopped at a door swinging to door carefully glancing around and waved me in. There was a small fountain on the wall to my left. Walking over I went and took a while taking a drink. I didn't realize how much my body wanted it till the liquid touched my lips. After like 5 minutes of drinking I stopped and stood up looking at Vash who was looked at me curiously.  
"What?" I said sounding slightly offended.  
"..Nothing..." He said turning his head. I walked over and sat on a pile of wood. My body really wasn't used to the constant heat of the desert. I had to press on though...Vash would never believe me if I told him the truth but he seemed to be getting suspisious every hour. "We should get going." He broke the silence turning to me his face all lit up.  
"O...OK..." I responded standing up slowly. I had to move on. I smiled looking at him. "Lets go." He moved out in front me as we headed to an exit. A few turns later we were back at where we started at. Vash climbed up before me opening the hatch only to see dark clouds above us.  
"Crap.." He muttered closing it. Turning he gave me a smile from the ladder. I was still on the floor. "It's going to storm again. We best stay here for the night." I nodded thankful for the storm.  
"So where is the best place to go here?" I asked. "I mean light and such. I don't really like being in a place that I'm not used to without light."  
"Well there is a generator room but that's going to take some time..." Vash said to me looking worried. It was probaby because the way he stopped the assembly was to turn the whole place off.  
"Well how about collecting some wood or something and going into a room or hall that won't catch fire then?" I said with a smile.  
"Wood is hard to come by since this place is desert." Vash said his eyes slightly narrowing at me like it was sappose to be common sense to know that. I touched my forehead again. This was getting really frustrating! I couldn't even speak right.  
"You're right," I said cheerfully clapping my hands together. "My brain must have flown out the window or something today. I can't think straight."   
"We can just stay here," Vash said sitting down.  
"Ok," I said going to the ladder and slipping my legs into one side and sitting on it while leaning on it poking my head though an upper bar. "You seem upset." I began. He didn't show his goofy persad much now. Something must be really bothering him.  
"What?" He said looking up at me slightly startled.  
"Well I'm just saying, you look like somethings on your mind," I responded with a smile. "Care to talk about it?"  
"No," He responded. I made a pouty look on my face.  
'I know you Vash...wither you know it or not...I've seen the pain you've gone through...I want to know what happened...Why your like this now...' A sigh I just let go from my mouth. I looked at him. Something really was bothering the guy. I had never seen him so depressed for so long. I slipped out of my seat since the bar was getting quit painful to sit on and layed against a wall tapping my fingers rytmicly upon the floor. "Vash?"  
"Yeah?" He said turning his face toward me. It seemed to have lightened up looking at me as if to hide it a bit.  
"Well if your not going to talk to me about what's wrong...what do you want to talk about? I mean it's boring...I get bored easily and all..." I said.  
"Well then tell me about yourself," He said. "You have some idea of who I am but I know nothing about you besides you stopped a guy from robbing someone and play with kids." I flushed instantly...he had seen me playing with the children at the town? I had never seen him then.  
"Well..." I said now becoming nervous. My past life had to fit the life of Gunsmoke somehow but be true. "I have three other siblings. I have a sister who is three years younger then me, and two brothers, one 15, the other 8. I live with my father when I'm not traveling around."  
"That's nice," He said his face lightling up a bit.  
"Yeah.." I chuckled. "I also have a few friends but they live a distance from where I do." After saying that the air went silent again. I laid my head back wishing I had something to do. I could hear the rain poaring already above our heads. That's when I saw it...chalk...a smile broaden across my face as I grabbed it. Looking over at Vash I decided to draw him. That would keep me busy for an hour or more. Smiling I quietly began to draw him with the white chalk coloring the light spots and leaving the dark for the steel floor.   
After about an hour I looked up smiling feeling accomplished at what I had drawn. It looked like Vash and I would say it was one of my better drawings. Vash didn't look around much and I think he understood what I was doing and stopped moving as much. That's when I yawned as well. It was getting late now, I was sure of it. Taking off my coat I curled it up as a pillow and laid down.  
"Good night Vash," I said turning to the wall and closing my eyes.  
(dream)  
His aqua blue eyes gazed at me angery.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" His accusing voice shouted as he drew his gun. Why would Vash draw his gun at me? I felt the bullet pierce my chest as I screamed falling forward. My hands hit the sand below as blood began to trail from the wound swirling around under and started to suck me in...  
Then blue eyes...glaring at me.  
"What are you?!" He shouted. It was Knives reaching out for me. I tried to run. Knives wasn't someone you wanted to run into. But his eyes...they weren't full of hate...I stopped looking back at him but when he touched my arm pain shot through it. Ebbing away making my knees buckle as I fell trying to get his hand off me. Looking up all I could see was a toothy twisted grin from him.  
(end dream)  
I shot up, hair flying everywhere around me as I breathed heavly. I was visably shaking. Looking over to Vash I saw he was sleeping. Frowning I stood up. I had to go to the bathroom. I dare not try to open the latch above. So I decided to head down the corador looking for one. I'm sure they had one if they had a fountain. Opening the door I found a toliet. Shutting it I sat down to go to the bathroom a head ache beginning to forum. I sat up turning and washed my hands slowly, Looking up in the mirror with the little light provided I looked in the mirror at myself. Eight hours of walking and I still looked as white as I did. I touched my cheek when something hit me...  
(Vision)  
"She'll be to strong.." A voice said. I was short, majorly short.  
"What do you mean?" Another mans voice said.  
"I think we should stick with the plants, keep evolving that source of power. She's an abodmination!" There was a silence.  
"It was worth a try I guess. So what are your suggestions on "getting rid of the evidance?""  
"I don't know but nobody would be ready for her or the kind that will develope because of this."  
....  
Wings...white feathers...blowing in the wind...a gunshot...pain...  
(End Vision)  
I awoke from it clutching my face looking at the mirror again. What was going on with me? That vision...the dream...it was as if...as if...  
"Hey Candy...where are you?" A tired lazy voice called out from the hallway. Turning I was going to the door to call out to Vash but pain...I fell grasping the side of the sink. I looked up, my vision going hazy and was shocked at what I saw...  
Blood...  
Splattered all over the wall...oozing down on it. Just the site of it made me want to throw up. I couldn't control it...I barley made the toliet. Confusion seemed to fill my every sense.  
"...In here Vash..." I called out leaning my head on the cool sink, my back to the door. I was so weak...The door opened...I could see his shadow from behind me. I turned my head seeing him smell the air and eye the room to see the blood upon the wall.  
"What the hell..." He muttered turning his face back to me. That's when I felt his hand upon my back. I let out a yelp as he touched a very soar area. He quickly removed the hand from my back. I could feel his eyes upon me. What had exactly happened during that vision? Turning my head.  
"What is it Vash?" I asked trying to pull myself but something on my back made it very painful to move.  
"What happened?" He asked cooly.  
"I...I don't know," I said standing up fully and turning slowly. "All I wanted was to go to the bathroom."  
"You have two very large gashes on your back, you've got to know where they came from," He said accusinly at me. I looked at him startled. Was that why I couldn't stand well and the pain?  
"I don't," I responded mimicing the tone he had used on me. I used the wall to steady myself as I made my way out of the room. I felt more tired now then when i woke up and it had only been ten minutes. It was probaby cuz of what ever caused the gashes...

Though I do like the whole blood spattered upon the walls. I didn't like them wondering the old seeds ship though, and looking for wood. It was a stupid idea to begin with.  
This next chapter was what I first wrote after writing the new one for chapter 3. This was an alternate ending for 3 and a whole different chapter 4 where Vash takes over the story. I brought in the kids and parents again from the bus which I wish I could have done once more in the story but edited out because once again I didn't like where the story was going...

"See yah around Brother.." Knives said behind me. Vash's steps where hurried toward me.  
"Candy...are you ok?" He asked kneeling beside me inspecting the cut. Tears where coming to my eyes. It hurt so much. Sure my back was itching on and off the past few days since I got here but...but this was to much. His hand came and touched one of the wounds which made me scream. I looked at Vash as best as I could as I slowly moved from kneeling with my hands on the ground till I was sitting with my back straight.  
"We've got to get you to a doctor.." Vash said behind me. I closed my eyes.  
"I can't move that well Vash..." I responded. "I don't dare trying to stand up." That's when Vash scooped me up in his arms and I screamed in pain.  
"Sorry...I had to do it..." I looked at him hurt washed all over my face as I bit my lip trying to keep the tears that where forming from falling.   
I don't remember getting to the doctor's office and I don't rememeber them patching me up but I do remember waking up laying on a bed someone pokeing me in the side. Turning my head I opened my eyes to see little brown haired Susie standing there in a flanial dress.  
"Your awake!" She shouted flinging her hands up. Vash who was in the corner seemed to fall on the floor. I looked over to see him getting up from the floor. Susie just seemed happy chanting my awaking to everyone in the area. I couldn't help but smile at her flamboyance. I at times could be that way. Never seemed to grow out of it.  
"Hey," He said with a half weak smile. Vash looked horrible like the walking dead.  
"Are you ok?" I asked trying to read his face.  
"Yeah yawn," He replied to me.  
"Vash here was here like all the time!" Susie said. That's when Charley and their parents walked in. All of them looked as good as Susie; It seems that they had new clothes and had bathed.  
"Hello Miss Candy," The woman said sitting down on the other side of me. "My father told us about an attack in front of his shop and when he described you I realized it was you. How are you feeling?"  
"I hope better!" Charley said twirling with his littler sister in front of my bed. I just chuckled.  
"Now Charley and Susie Miss Candy needs her quiet. She's been through a lot. I just hope the guy who did that is behind bars soon." Glancing over I noticed a twitch from Vash."  
"It's ok guys, really." I said with a smile. "I survived that's all that matters."  
"If you ever need anything Miss just tell us," Susie and Charley's father said as they all got up. "We'll help in any way possible."  
"Thanks guys," I said as they nodded leaving the room. That is when my attention went to Vash in the corner. The pain in his eyes made me want to cry. I would too if my sister had decided to try and kill me at every opertunity.   
"So how are you feeling?" He asked looking up at me. "I mean you never answered them."  
"Fine," I said. There was a dull ach of my back but that didn't need to be said to him. It would only make him feel worse.  
"I was sure...he had killed you..." He muttered twittling his thumbs looking down at them. "When I arrived here...you wern't moving and had lost a lot of blood." Tears began to form. I wanted to go and comfurt him. Every part of me wanted to gather the poor man in my arms and sooth him but that was my crush.  
"I'm fine now," I said trying to sound like it was nothing. I had that ability to do that...make things sound less then they where really. "That's all that matters now."  
"No...its not it..." Vash said. "That was the brother I mentioned...he hates people."  
"I noticed when he called me a spider."  
"I don't think we should travel together anymore, my brother is a dangerous person, as you have noticed first hand. He cares nothing about life and now he's after me. You could be hurt worse or killed if we stayed traveling together." I stared at him in shock. The first thing I wanted to do was tell him everything and say everything would be fine...but then again i couldn't. There was no way I could.  
"You know what Knives told me Vash?" I started with him looking up. "He said that he should kill me then but...but something was different about me..."  
"What do you mean?" Vash asked puzzled.  
"To heck like I know," I lied. I was sure he ment that I was from Earth and Knives picked up on that. "The fact is is that he said he SHOULD kill me but he WON'T which means I'm safe for now."  
"But attacking you like that isn't killing either and he knows that. I don't think it's safe."  
"I don't care," I said getting frustrated. "You shouldn't be alone in this Vash. I even know that. I don't want to see you be alone in this. I don't care how many stiches I get because of him. This is about YOU not me and I say we stay traveling partners." It looked like he was about to say something but shut his mouth.  
"You know your more outspoken about this then I am," He said chuckling lightly and weakly shaking his head. "You don't even know my past and yet you want to help. If you knew the whole story would you feel the same way?"  
"I bet I would." I said. Of course I would win this bet since I knew his past.  
"But I'm Vash the Stampede...the humanoid typhoon. The first guy declared the human disaster area. The one who blew up July and put that whole in the moon."  
"So?" I said. "My name is Candy Rae, My father is an alcoholic and my mother never around. We all have a past and some of it we're ashamed of but that doesn't mean we can't look to the future and know we have some control over that."  
For a while we sat there neither one of us speaking to the other. That's when he raised his head, tears seemed to flow down his cheeks.  
"Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked. "...I don't think I've heard that saying come from someone in such a long while.." He wiped his eyes. "That means there's still hope.."  
"There is always hope." I responded. "Never forget that and you can get through almost anything Vash." I turned my head and looked down.   
I should tell him now. "...Vash...I have a confession." He looked up me this look of bewilderment was upon his face like what now.  
"Well then..what is it?" He asked then leaning back in his chair.   
"I'm not from Gunsmoke.." I said looking away. "Before we met up I lived on Earth Vash."  
Chapter 4  
Binking I stared at this woman. She called herself Candy Rae which ment Brightly White Spirit. At times I could swear I could see that spirit that whom ever named her saw when she was born.  
I saw her for the first time playing with children near the clinic I had taken my brother to to treat the wounds on his arms and legs i had inflicted upon him. Not to long after my first incounter with the girl I had learned my brother had fled the hospital in October. No word was given why from him. It tore me up inside that he still wouldn't see it my way. While I cried out in the rain I met up with the girl again. That is how I spoke to the girl for the first time. Her eyes seemed full of uncertanty at that moment as she placed her hand on her forhead and fell passed out. Quickly I had rushed over to the girl and dug in her pockets of the white trench coat she wore for some idenification but none was given. Instead there was money and a key to a hotel I had just checked into. Rushing over there I found out the girls name then and it kind of shocked me then. The inn keepers wife changed her into something dry because she didn't seem to have any other clothes. They handed me the girl and the money from the coat since they where going to take it all to the dry cleaners to get it cleaned. Looking down even I felt something different about this girl but ignored it as I took her upstairs.  
The next morning she was awake. Upon our first real meeting she had decided to let me be her bodyguard even though somehow she knew my name and didn't seem to care.  
The next day while we waited on the bus I was being attacked by the local kids who attacked her the day before I noticed her go up and talk to the bus driver. She seemed to grab some money and hand it to him. The woman holding the baby was in tears as a smile came upon the womans face. I couldn't help but smile from under the dog pile. I figured what she had done.  
I had decided we should go to Nevada so I could secretly look for my brother. He seemed to like that town for reasons unknown. Luckly Candy hadn't asked why we where. I didn't want anybody to know about my brother yet. He might have still been a threat to humanity. Candy didn't need to be scared. It wasn't long after we had entered Nevada that I had met my brother who seemed to have found Candy first. Even the girl seemed to know that he was bad news. After our bref conversation he proceeded to slice her back open in front of me. On the way to the hospital in Nevada she seemed to have passed out. I looked down franticly at her face as I stepped in the hospital. The nurses quickly took her from me. Looking down I noticed how red with her blood my suit had gotten. They needed a transfusion right away because of the bloodloss Candy seemed to have gone through.  
"You said she was your sister, right?" The nurse said already grabbing my arm and shoving a needle in it to take a blood sample.  
"...Yeah..." I had said nervously realizing that I shouldn't have lied like that but I was afraid that they wouldn't let me see her right away unless I was family.  
"Well then you would be the perfect canidate for a blood transfusion but we're going to run some tests quickly." She rushed down the hallway leaving me there in shock. Of course I wouldn't be a good canidite for it. I wasn't even human. Would this girl I just met die because of me? It seemed like an eternity when she came running back grabbing my hand. "Come on...the blood tests only confermed that you can give blood to her." I looked at the woman in shock as I was dragged to her room and hooked up to her. Looking at the girl I was puzzled. Who was she exactly?!  
She who could take a plants blood...  
A little while after the blood transfustion door opened to the small family that had had taken a liking to the woman.  
"Hello," The wife said bowing slightly at me. She then looked down at Candy who was laying there breathing heavly. "How is she?"  
"Well she should be fine soon," I answered. Either she was going to die or recover quickly because of my blood. Little Susie came rushing in behind her father and hopped on the chair next to Candy,  
"Is Candy going to be ok?" She asked looking up at her mother.  
"I believe so," Her mother said picking up the child. "The devil doesn't like one of God's angels dear. They give people hope instead of letting them drown in their own misory."  
"Candy really is an angel?" Charley asked poking his mother. "Cuz she said she wasn't..."  
I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I don't think they mean it literaly," I said to the boy. "It means Candy really is a good person." The mother nodded in agreement with me setting Susie down who poked her.  
So as I sat there and herd the worlds  
"I'm not from Gunsmoke Vash," and "I'm from Earth." It all was a shock to me.  
"Earth?" I asked eyeing her like she was crazy. Earth was the planet Rem told me about. How green and wonderful the place used to be till it slowly began to die. "There is no way you could have come from Earth. Earth is a dead planet."  
"I know that." She responded clutching her blanket more. "I don't come from the Earth you know of. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It looks like my hunch was right when I figured you wouldn't believe me." I stood up and walked up to her bed. What was she trying to pull? "I'm from Earth...not Gunsmoke. My sister bought me this plushie and the next thing I remember is waking up outside of October thinking this was all a dream." I walked to the window staring out and keeping an eye out for any of my brothers men around. What she said next caught me off guard though. "I know everything..." Turning I looked down at her. Her eyes where downcast and fittling with the blanket.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her then leaning back on the part between the mirrors.  
"I know about Rem, Vash. I know about Knives, the gun ho guns, Project Seeds, Wolfwood, Meryl, Milly, and the pain you constantly go through watching the people Rem died for going at their throats and killing each other..."  
What the....I turned my head shock painted on my face. How could anybody possibly know that?! I knew all about that but that was cuz I'm over 150 years old. I was there when it happened. Knives is the only other person as well who could have seen that.  
"Did Knives tell you all that in the alleyway?" I hissed down at her not believing her. Pain seemed to come into her eyes as she looked up at me.  
"NO!" She shouted tears threating to fall from the sides of her brown eyes. "I have nothing to do with Knives, if that's what your thinking. Jeez Vash. You're better at telling who people truly are then this!! You knew Wolfwood was a good guy under all that. So why am I so different?"  
"Because Wolfwood never was able to take a plants blood..." I said bending over her bed and looking her in the eyes. A small flush came to her cheeks as she looked baffled at me.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked not liking the fact I was so close. I could tell it by the way she brought her arms around her waist and looked away at her blanket.  
"You needed a blood Transfusion," I simply stated. "They thought we where siblings cuz I told them we where so I could keep an eye on you right after they patched yah up. A simple blood test proved we could give blood to one another. I thought Knives was the only other person here on Gunsmoke I could give blood to."  
"I'm not from Gunsmoke!" She shouted. "Won't you even listen to me! I can't help it that your brother thinks we're spiders and as much as you try you can't convince him otherwise and it hurts you because of that. I can't help it that the whole human race landed on Gunsmoke because of your brothers medling. All I know is is that the past summer before all this happened I fell in love with a cartoon series at my aunts house called Trigun. I fell in love with the charaters in the show. I could even relate to one of them Vash..." She turned her head away wiping a few tears off her cheeks. I didn't know what to think of all that she was telling me. "...the in word pain of seeing all around you fail is horrid. To want to help others but can't because you realize you need help yourself. I know that feeling Vash. I also know the feeling of alienation from your peers. It's hard to deal with the fact that you could possibly be alone for the rest of your life because somehow...your different from the mass and they don't like it..."  
I had had enough of that and stormed out of the room.

I wanted to leave what Candy was up in the air more then I did with the blood transfusion. That is the main reason why I edited this one out. Candy's origin is still up in the air from the story as well for a reason.  
The next one takes place during the time in December, while they where at the restraunt that Candy starts to cry in. This was going to be where they first truly kissed..but I wanted the confession to be a little later in the story so I edited it out. Also chapter 17 starts off totally different from where I have it now.

I dropped my fork.  
My eyes went wide as my brain had finally comprehended what was going on. Vash had leaned over the table and was kissing me! A ferce blush came to my face as my instints came flaring up and I pushed him off of me. I didn't know what to think...Sure I had wanted the kiss...but that was a total and complete surprise and my reflexes came about. Never in my life had I been kissed from someone I wanted them from. I had dated a man who almost forced himself upon me. My heart was racing in my chest as a blushing Vash sat across from me looking at me for some kind of response. I didn't know what to do...I wanted to cry..I wanted to yell at him for doing such a stupid thing without thinking of what I thought of him...I wanted to hug the guy...My mind was a mix of emotions that was giving me a headache.  
"What..what just happened?" I asked him trying to figure out why it happened.  
"...It looks as if I kissed you..." He said rubbing the back of his head chuckling nervously. "...I honestly didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking correctly." I looked down.  
"O." Was all I could manage to get out. Something about that response rubbed me the wrong way. One of the swirling emotions in my brain took control. I had reached for my fork to try and continue eating but my hand began to shake as I tried to stop the tears. The kiss was an accedent...he didn't want it.   
"...Candy..." He asked as I turned away from him setting my fork down realizing I couldn't eat anymore. Biting my lip I avoided looking at him.  
"..What?"  
"I'm really sorry, please...." He said.  
"...It's ok....really it is..." I said standing up. "...I don't feel hungrey anymore." Reaching in my pocket I set down 10 double dollars and turned and stepped out of the booth.  
"...Wait!" Vash said standing behind me.  
"...It's ok Vash...Really it is..." I said wiping the few tears trickling down my face. "...I...I just got to go..." I quickly rushed out of the place leaving Vash there. I ran for a while, not knowing where I was going but soon I found myself at a bench, my shoulders heaving as I cried. It was the feeling of rejection that was so strong. I was shocked, that's why I pushed away but I did want that kiss. Why did he kiss me?! ...Nobody...  
Nobody could possibly love me  
Chapter 17  
"Heh..." I "herd" a chuckle go. My eyes shot up to see him sitting not but a few booths away. "...pity how humans over react, don't you thing?"  
"You made me do it...didn't you?" I sent to him glaring at him who only took a sip of tea with a smile upon his face.  
"Of course. Now that you see the truth, forget about her." He responded back to me standing up and coming and sitting where the visably shaken Candy had been a few minutes ago.  
"Forget?! It's not that simple..." I sent to him glaring at him. "..I guess with your centeries of living you've never been in love..."  
"Love?!" He said, the first thing he verbaly stated. "You honsitly think your in love with that creature..." I blinked at him my face turning red.  
"Yes Knives, I love her and you know that too. That's why you had me kiss her."  
"Yeah I know that your feelings for the thing are more then understandable." Knives said.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing right now," Knives responded back to me touching his shoulder. "I'm still trying to recoperate from its attack at me."  
"She does have a name," I spat. "You don't have to call her it or creature."  
"O...yes...the things name is Candy, is it not? Yes I've overherd you call out to her in your sleep. Are you afraid of something?" Could this be any worse?! Knives knew things I did not know about this whole situation. "..I mean she's not human and all but I figured you would have realized that by now."  
"What the hell are you saying?" I hissed narrowing my eyes at him earning some glances from the people who where eating in the restrant.  
"The creature isn't human. You must be really blinded by your ideals not to see it." He picked up the glass of orange juice that she had been drinking before she left.  
"Explain yourself Knives. You are personally attacking someone you know I love." That's when he reached under raising a hand and brought up a bag...a bag full of white feathers.  
"This is one good clue," He said. "Everyday for the past few days she's been throwing them out her window before leaving the room. I've just picked them up before they could blow away. No human could create these feathers and their not from a sibling. Her hair gives away the fact she's not one of us. So what is this creature?"  
"Stop it..." I said. "She is too human...she has to be.."  
"Your going to lie to yourself again about things around you. This is why I must kill you Vash, my brother. You will never see them for what they really are. I can't having you stop me from saving our siblings from their threat. I will also be killing her, mainly because she shot me. Nothing human can shoot me and quit frankley I'm afraid of what she is. That creature Candy is a ticking time bomb Vash. We don't know the power she truely holds. What we do know is that she can out shoot me and most likely you with that last attack. Join me in this and I won't kill you."  
"Never.." I said looking at the bag of feathers. "I don't care what she is. She deserves to live just like the humans. Even if what you say is true about her nothing changes about my feelings. Come Knives and stop this, join me. Come live peacefully."  
"Your asking me to kill myself," Knives said calmy standing up and leaving the bag. "That's what you are doing dear brother. I almost died once because of your foolish ideals. I won't get caught in that again. The day I stop trying to wipe them out is the day I am dead." I watched him turn. "Good bye for now brother. Next time won't be a so peaceful meeting, I'll garentee it." I didn't move my eyes from the feathers. I didn't care about my brother right now. Truely I wanted to know if Candy knew about this. Sure I found a few feathers in her bandages and asked her about it. She seemed so clueless to it and now...  
Now she was throwing all these out a window?! Why didn't she tell me about this? Frowning I grabbed the bag and left the restrant paying my bill on the way out. But there was also the situation with the kiss. My real hand came up to my mouth as I touched it. The feeling of her lips still tingled upon mine. When Knives did that for a second I thought I had done it. My heart raced at that very moment but feeling her push away and look at me so confused I felt it sink to my feet. I knew she didn't like me that way. Nobody could love an outlaw like me. I was really fooling myself if I believed that I would find someone like her who would look past everything. Looking down I saw all the feathers in the bag and sighed. Maybe I shouldn't bring this up till later. Till after I've somehow explained why I kissed her. O yes...how was I going to explain to her about that.  
Imagination  
"I'm really sorry for kissing you Candy...but...but I'm madly in love with you. Please marry me and bare my children." I mumbled in this first imagining of her reaction. I guess she seemed really positive in this light.  
"Ok." Was all she stated. No Candy would never say that...so what would be her reaction.  
"Go to hell Vash. I hate you and the only reason I hang out with you is because I have know where else to go..." Her voice echoed in my brain. No...Candy wasn't that harsh. And besides I would never ask her to marry me or bare my children. I wouldn't tell her my feelings either in fear of a closer to the second reaction I imagined reaction. How in the world would I appolize to her without having the question of why I did it come up.  
"Yeah Candy Knives forced me to kiss you, not my fault." I would mumble  
"Yeah right, thats the lamest excuse I've ever herd." She would say  
"Yeah Vash is that way, isn't he?" Meryl's voice popped in. "HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT SUCH A THING." And there would be a bat that would appear out of know where and her and Candy would beat me senselsy..  
No that wouldn't happen either. Meryl seemed to want Candy to like me that way. If Meryl was in the picture.  
"...O come on Candy...I'm sure you liked the kiss. I bet he likes you too. I mean its only logical that the only reason he kissed you was because he was madely in love with you...." No. Meryl wasn't that way. That sounded something like Milly would say. My eyes went to the floor as I sighed. I didn't want Candy mad at me..  
End of imagination  
After I was done imaginating what would happen I decided to play it by ear. Candy wasn't the type to yell but then again she wasn't the type to just let it go...Looking up I saw her standign there by the door talking to Meryl and Milly about something I couldn't hear and Matt standing a few yards from them along with Wolfwood. Walking up I looked slightly at them.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"No clue.." Matt said. "Did you and Candy get into some sorta fight?"  
"Well..not exactly but also yeah..." I muttered.  
"Ouch." Matt said. "You really do like her, don't you?"  
"Well I've been hanging around with her for two weeks, I've got to like her at least a little bit..."  
"No," He cut me off. "I mean you LIKE her." It was quite obvious, wasn't it?! I sighed hanging my head down. "No...Meryl told me whom got it from Milly who said she could tell."  
"O," I said. "Yeah I guess I do."  
"Well its a good thing we've paired you up for the wedding and all." Then a nervous chuckle came. "...Or a bad thing...she looks quite upset. What happened?"  
"...I I kissed her.." I said looking down. "She wasn't expecting it odveosly."  
"Heh, needle noggen steeling kisses from a woman. Not to mention one that you seem to like."  
Matt grinned. "Well I just hope she doesn't kill you for doing such a thing or stop talking to you. I remember when I kissed Meryl for the first time. This was a kiss stolden like yours with her. Meryl let me have it across the face and stormed away. This was before she left to follow you for the first time. This last time she came back and asked me for a date. You've really changed her."  
"Millie kissed me for the first time," Wolfwood said beside laughing. "We where on a sorta date at that camp before the whole dancing girl thing and she and I kissed for the first time."  
Looking up I saw Millie look up at me glancing a glance of simpathy my way as Meryl led her back to her house. Millie came walking up to me.  
"You really need to tell her Mr. Vash," She said rubbing the side of her head. "She obviously feels rejection. I don't know what you said to her after the kiss but she feels you don't mean the kiss."  
"..What?!" I almost fell down in shock.  
"I'm guessing what the tall girl is saying Vash is that Candy seems to like you as well," Wolfwood said. "FINALLY you've doped someone into falling for you." He slapped my back as I blinked looking ahead.  
"You guys are pulling my leg.." I muttered. "Candy could never possibly..."  
"Well she does Mr. Vash," Millie said. "She said it herself to us and is shaken and feeling lower then dirt right now. I guess she's never been attracted to someone and have them return the feelings. She seems to believe that she was ment to be alone in life. I don't understand it. She seems really nice and I'm sure people around her love her as well.." Wolfwood went and placed an arm around Millies waist and smiled at me.  
"...It's not that simple..." I said again. "Knives knows of my feelings to her and I'm sure if Candy feels the same way he knows it as well. If I tell her, he'll kill her."  
"You can't be serious..." Matt said. "Who is this Knives?"  
"Vash's brother," Wolfwood said. "He's not a good person to meet in a dark alley with." Nodding I hung my head. Could she though? Did what Millie said was true. It had to be because Millie said it came from the girls own mouth that she cared for me that much. How in the world in the two weeks we've traveled around together did we not notice that we loved each other. Maybe I didn't have to go looking for the love I wanted and needed. Maybe through all the gun smoke and dust somehow she found me.  
"Well anyway I guess I should be heading in. I really do need to explain myself to her, in one form or another." I said.  
"Your not going to lie about it Mr. Vash, are you?" Millie said stopping me in half stride.  
"...Of course not..." I lied turning back to her.  
"Because not telling the truth now will only make it harder for you later to," Millie said.  
"Millie's right you know. Knives or no Knives you should tell her Vash," Wolfwood said. "Because if you don't and he does do something to her you'll regreat it for the rest of your ageless life." Nodding I sighed and began to walk in. Meryl was standing at the top of the steps looking at me.  
"So..what are you going to do?" Meryl asked.  
"She needs her bandages changed.." Looking toward her door I said. "I forgot to change them this morning for her."  
"I'm talking about the situation pea brain..." Meryl hissed out as veins started popping out of the side of her face.  
"Well I'll just see when it gets there." I responded walking over and knocking on her door quietly.  
"Who is it?" Her quiet hurt filled voice called out from behind it.  
"..It's me..." I said swallowing.  
"Ok..." She said and I opened the door.  
Candy sat on the side of the bed looking at the floor or her feet, what ever her eyes to seem to dance to. A pained expression was upon her normally calm features. My heart ached at that very moment knowing I was the reason they weren't lite up like her smile normally was. I wanted to rush over there and gather her in my arms, rubbing my hand through her hair and whispering how much she truly ment to me. How because of her realized I needed love and that I wanted to give everything to her but I stood there looking down at her trying to think of something to break the silence.  
"...We forgot to rebandage your stitches this morning..." I said.  
"...O..." She said motioning to the bag. "If you still want to.."  
"Well of course I do.." I said walking over and digging through the front pocket to find the bandage materials and crawling up on her bed behind her as she lifted her shirt once again. I slowly tore off the old bandage and replaced it with the new one I had cut and taped it on there. She lowered her shirt as I stared at her back trying to think of what to say. I knew she would understand if I told her of Knives because she saw the show about me...but the acquired kiss would still be upon both of our lips, even if it wasn't my actions. Reaching out I brought my hands around her waist.  
"..Vash?!" An alarmed Candy rang out as I drug her onto my lap grinning lightly.  
"..What?" I said looking down at her to see her glaring and flushed at what I had just done and still holding her there. She looked really cute at that moment.  
"..What is the meaning of this?!" She said.  
"Well duh," I said. Bending down I placed a light kiss on the girls cheek as she sat there flustered beyond belief. I saw her stop after that and her hand reached up to touch the cheek I had kissed only to have me take her hand into my own and kiss that as well. "..You would think that after I kissed you you would put one and one together to realize something."  
"..Have you gone insaine?!" Candy said eyeing me with her head turned.  
"...Maybe but I blame you." I said.  
"And why is that?" She frowned still not getting what all of this was about. She really was like millie in that sense, wasn't she?  
"Because you stold my sainity."  
"Wha..." The look on her face was so priceless.  
"...and pretty much everything else Candy along with my heart." That's when all confusion and anger washed away from her face. Instead she seemed to be crying again. "...Gah...I can't win with you...can I?"  
"...No..." She said with a half chuckle wiping an eye with her free hand. "...Its not that...Its just..I thought it would be only a dream...to hear YOU of all people say that to me when two weeks ago you where just a cartoon."  
"..Well I'm not." I stated fermly. "And though the kiss from this morning was not of my own actions what I said to you just now was."  
"..Vash.." She said wiping another tear away.  
That's when I herd a group of giggles as I looked up to see everyone standing in the doorway as best as they could looking at us. We both turned bright red at that very moment.

See? I didn't want the confession at that time and with the kiss where it was I had to practically put in the confession. Also as you noticed about the feather thing I used it later with Candy. Though I love his little imagination thing during the whole ordeal. I had a blast writing that part of it. It was just to bad I couldn't use it. Maybe I should have incorperated it in somewhere in the story later.  
Ok this last one is a chapter I wrote when I wanted to write the confession when I was writing the forth chapter to the story. I'm a big sappy person so I wanted to write the confession way at the beginning to be placed when it was time, though I never used this confession. It also gives me an idea of where the confession would be and what would happen during the story. At that time I hadn't planned on meeting up with Meryl having this wedding. This chapter was the one that made me plan it because I liked the idea.

Chapter ????  
It was about 5 in the morning when I woke up. Yawning I sat up rubbing the back of my head. Visions of yesterday where clear in my head. The girl who was a mystory to me, my brother. Looking up I herd a knock at the door.  
"I wonder who that is..." I muttered I looked at Candy...had she just said the words I had wanted to hear for quit some time? The angel that stood before me, with tears in her eyes had confessed.  
"...Vash...I love you..." Echoed through my head. Her cheeks where flushed as her brown eyes gazed at me, pleading with me to respond to what she had just said. My heart began to beat faster as I couldn't find the words to say to her. I was too visabley flustered at it. My cheeks as red as hers.  
"...Candy..." I managed to get out placing my hand on her shoulder. How could such a beautiful creature, one of God's creatures have fallen in love with me? With scarred up, plant me who envoked fear in the hearts of the humans she was sworn to protect on Gunsmoke. That is why I stood slightly in shock, not really wanting to believe but hoping it was true. She then turned her face to the ground, her hand on her face.  
"...I never DREAMED of seeing you for real Vash. When I watched Trigun I secretly wished for a guy like you, fun loving, blundering ideot who couldn't stand to see anyone hurt, and now here I am in front of the guy who I wanted my husband one day to be modeled after. You took my heart even in cartoon form. I know it sounds strange to say it but it's true, believe me." Her gentle hand clasping my other arm as if to plead to me the ergancy of it all. I looked down at the hand, it looked new as I was consern with the centries I had been on Gunsmoke helping the humans in her place.  
"...I believe you," I said finally looking down at her face.  
Those eyes...  
O god those eyes...she was truely a wonder, wasn't she? "...I just don't understand how you could choose me out of everyone else on Gunsmoke, I know any guy would go with you if given half the chance if they saw the beauty I saw in you Candy. I'm just a plant who's seen my better days. I'm nothing compared to you Candy, nothing. Just a scarred up plant who has destroyied as many lives as he's tried to save."  
"...No Vash, your wrong." Her determand voice rang allowed as I looked down and saw the fearce look upon her face. "You've got a beautiful soul Vash, and that is why so many people love you. Hey Meryl who hated you eventully as well fell in love with the blonde doofas who has two left feet and yet you can calculate what's going to happen and make it happen like a dance. Vash if we had more people like you on Earth humanity might not have ended up on Gunsmoke. Earth would have been saved. Rem wouldn't have had to die and everything would be ok." A tear slid down her cheek cleaning away and leaving a trail through the fine dust that was on her face. "That is why I love you Vash, even through what has happened, you are still what you set out to be...  
The protector of humanity." I couldn't take it anymore. Quickly I embraced her tears flowing from my eyes. She actully understood me..somehow. This woman had done the one thing no other woman on Gunsmoke could.  
See my soul. Was this my gift from God? Did Wolfwood set this up? That I wouldn't be alone anymore?  
"Thanks old friend..." I whispered to the wind looking down at her head. "...I love you too Candy." Was all I could say to her. The words I had been wanting to say for quit a while finally out.  
"Really?" A almost crying but to happy to do so voice came from her as she looked up at me. The look she held was just wonderful. I nodded my head.  
"Of course Whitey, I do. You think your the only one that has developed a crush upon a beautiful person now, did you? Because your going to be terrorobly dissappointed." I chuckled letting out a smile as her face just began to radiate joy. She hugged me tight laughing and crying on my coat. "Now now...calm down."  
"I..I can't, I'm just so happy!" She exclaimed looking up at me. "I mean I thought for sure you only thought of me as a friend and nothing more. It was Millys pestering after Meryls wedding that gave me the courage to tell you."  
"Yeah, I'll have to thank that blonde some day," I laughed. Did Milly pick up my fondness for Candy too? Was she the only one who didn't realize how much I was liking her. I guess that could go for the same with me. I also thought she thought of me as a friend till when she bleed those tears. When she looked back at me, her wings out and blood dripping from her back I realized just how much she care for me. I had always been second guessing that feeling though. I could have never thought that Candy would actully love me the way I love her. "Well you know what that means."  
"What?: She asked.  
"We've got to go out

Also as you noticed at that point and time I didn't have plans to bring Wolfwood back from the dead. A lot was determined by this chapter actually.  
Well there you have it, the lost chapters of Beyond Reasoning! I do hope you enjoyed the little extra that I added in for you and maybe it lets you understand a bit more about the story. I thank you for taking a whole lot of your time to read the entire story of mine and leave reviews, it made me quite happy to read them. Well till next time this is your loveable author saying thank you and see you real soon!  
Candy

Hey you found the secret preview (Which actually isn't that hard considering the scroll bar to your right tells you there is more :P)!  
From the author and creator of stories like "The Mars Saga", "May the truth be Revealed", "Trigun Sprite of Fire", "Lost to a Gunshot", and "Beyond Reasoning" comes the epic sequel of one of the most wonderful stories ever. With Vash and Candy's wedding soon at hand will the gang be able to handle such an event as the one lumming in the darkness. Shadows begin to invade the young woman's mind whispering things that scare and frighten the young bride. The secret of Candy's origin is finally revealed as people from her long ancient past come back to take her life. With them threating our gang Knives in his former evil can only seem like child's play compared to the new threat. Will the gang get though this new evil keeping their lives in the new story "Beyond Hope".  
...We can only hope..


End file.
